A Mother's Touch
by TIRN33
Summary: Ali's back from her vacation to find that Jason Has a little sister:Livy.Now,Ali and Livy start to learn things about each other that no one will probably ever know.Livy belongs to Newsiegirllaces!Not mine!Is connected to How To Save A Life & Livy Moments
1. First Meeting

This story is connected to Batfamily, Livy Moments (which are by Newsiesgirllaces) and How To Save A Life. Livy Todd is not my character. If she was, she'd probably be a bit older. But she completely and totaly belongs to Newsiesgirllaces! So here it is! A Mother's Touch!

* * *

**First Meeting:**

"I'm !" Dick's ears shot up at the harmonious voice that filled his ears. Just as he busted out of his room, several others did as well. Jason, Tim, Stephanie, and Damian bursted through the door to see Alastrina standing there. Her beautiful red hair shimmered in the sun light that beamed through the front door. Her bright green eyes glowed and she held her arms out to Damian, who was the first to come ruining up to her.

"ALI!" Damian cried, "You're back from Vacation!"

"Yes! And I've been sad everyday I was away from my babies!" Ali said as she held Damian tight.

It always amazed Dick that Damian showed a soft side towards Ali. After all, she did put up with his shit and she never yelled or made any sneer remarks towards him in return. "Mom," Dick smiled as he opened his arms, "I missed you."

"I missed you more!" Ali squealed as she hugged the new Batman.

"You didn't miss us!" Stephanie shouted as her and Tim ran towards her. Steph, though, punched Tim in the crotch and then tripped him. She ran up to Ali and squeezed her tight. "I missed you, Ali! You don't know what the hell I've been through!"

"I-I've missed you, too, Steph." Ali looked over at Tim. "Tim, sweetheart, are you okay?"

Tim shakily got up and limped over to Ali, "I think I'll live." She hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Who's she!" A little voice asked loudly.

Ali turned her head to see Jason holding a beautiful little golden blonde haired girl with chocolate brown eyes. She wore overalls with a red t-shirt underneath. Her golden blonde hair was tied back and braided into pig tails. She was holding a yellow lollipop in her hand. Ali gaped at the beautiful little girl. Jason took that a san advantage and quickly ran up to Ali, kissing her on the lips and holding her tight. "I missed you, Ali."

"Ewww!" The little girl shouted, "What if she has cooties, Jason!"

"She doesn't." Dick assured.

"Who's she?" The girl asked as she pulled on Ali's maid skirt.

"Her name is Alastrina. But you can call her Ali." Dick introduced, "And Ali, this is Livy. Jason's little sister.

Ali looked at Jason, "You're a big Brother?"

"Yup," Jason smiled.

"What's you favorite color?" Livy asked.

"Orange," Ali smiled down at her.

Livy gasped, "That's close to yellow!"

"Yes it is," Ali smiled.

"Jason! Is Ali gonna be staying here?"

"She lives here. She's just been on a well deserved vacation." Tim stated.

"Where does she sleep?"

"In Jason's room," Damian blurted out.

"But I sleep in Jason's room when I have nightmares! Does that mean I can't sleep in there anymore!"

"Of course not." Ali smiled as she kneeled down to Livy.

"Oh, otay!" Livy smiled, she then turned to Jason, "Can I get some Ice Cream, Jason. This Lollipop may be my favorite color, but it taste like poo." Livy held the lollipop out.

Ali took it, "How about I take you. And then maybe we can go to the park."

"Oh yeah!" Livy nodded her head happily.

"But Ali, you just got back." Dick stated.

"It's okay, Richard. I want to get to know the new addition to my family." Ali looked down at Livy, who grabbed Ali's hand.

"Can I get strawberry and vanilla and chocolate!" Livy asked.

"How about a banana split?"

"I've never had one of those before!" Livy exclaimed as she walked out the door.


	2. What's My Age Again?

**What's my age again? **

"Hey, Ali," Livy called as she walked towards Ali and Tim, who were sitting by the computer in the Batcave.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ali asked as she looked down at the little six year old.

"You're immortal, right?"

"Yes," Ali nodded.

"So, how old are you?"

Ali froze and blinked at the question. "What?"

"Your age, Ali." Tim said.

"Umm," She looks between Ali and Livy, "I, uh, I really don't know."

"What!" Livy gasps.

"I've lived for so long, that I've must of lost track of my real age…"

"You have to be at least over a billion years old!" Livy says loudly.

Ali gives Tim a concerned look, "What if I _am _that old?"

"You're probably younger." Tim assured as he waved his hand.

"But… I don't… know how old I am."

"Are you really going to distress over your age, Ali?"

She began to walk towards the steps to exit the Batcave, "I can't believe I forgot my age…"

"Is she gonna be okay?" Livy asks Tim.

"I think so," Tim nods, "She'll get over it in about twenty minutes."

Three hours later…

"I'm seven hundred and fifty years old." Ali states proudly as she put her hands on her hips.

"Really?" Livy asks.

"I think," Ali says with a concerned look on her face, "I think I counted wrong." She slaps her hand to her face then walks away. "How old am I?"


	3. Marrige and Sex

**Marrige and Sex**

"Truth or Dare?" Livy asked at Jason.

"Dare." Jason smirked.

"I dare you to stick your hand in her butt then smell it."

"Eww, Livy." Tim said.

"Hey, I'll do it." Jason shrugs as he digs his hands in his pants.

"Eww!" Steph and Ali say in disgust as they scoot away from Jason.

He pulls his hand out of his pants and smells it. "Cherry." He jokes.

"Go wash that hand," Ali says as she tries to hold back a laugh.

"I'm going." He grumbles as he gets up and goes to the kitchen.

Livy giggles, then spins the bottle again. It lands on Dick.

"Truth or dare?" She asks.

"Truth."

"Why do you keep saying Barbra's name when your in the bathroom by yourself?" Livy asks.

Damian, Tim, Ali, Steph, and even Jason shoot Dick a shocked glare.

"Richard!" Ali shouts in shock. She tries to hide a smile.

"I-I, well, I-." His face turns a burning red.

"You fail, Grayson." Damian shakes his head.

"What the hell are you doing in that bathroom, Grayson?" Jason growls as he walks towards the group.

"My turn!" Ali quickly says before Dick could respond. She grabs the bottle and spins it. It lands on Tim.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Is is true that you still have a thing for Steph?" Livy suddenly asked.

Ali giggled.

"It was Ali's turn to ask the question, Liv." Tim said while blushing.

"That's what I was gonna ask." Ali said.

"Mom," Dick chuckled as she shook his head and looked down.

Tim looked at Steph and blushed. "Next question."

"You suck," Damian said as he crossed his arms.

Tim spun the bottle, it landed on Livy. Again.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Yeah!" Jason cheered.

"I dare you to take the gum out of your mouth and put it in Damian's hair."

Damian quickly put his hands on his head. "Oh hell no! Not again!"

Livy pulled the gum out of her mouth and walked towards Damian. Damian got up and ran out of the room.

"He ran away." She pouted.

"We'll get him later, Liv." Ali assured. "Your turn."

Livy sat down and spun the bottle, it landed on Ali.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How many times have you been married?"

The room got quiet.

"Yeah, Ali, how many times _have _you been married?" Jason asked, crossing his arms.

She looked down and said, "Pass."

"No more passes," Livy shook her head, "What's tha' number?"

She mumbled a number really low.

"What?"

"Fifty-two." Ali said.

"Fifty-two!"

"Whoa! That's like a Ka-jillion men!" Livy shouted.

"How many boyfriends have you had!" Tim asked on impulse.

"It's not your turn, Tim!" Steph shouted as she swatted his head.

"Too many to count." Ali smiled.

Jason gave Ali a wild look.

"Don't give her that look, Jase! You slept with Damian's mom!" Livy shouted as she pointed at Jason.

"What!" Ali, Damian, Dick, Tim and Steph turned around to looked at Jason.

"How'd you know that!" Jason asked.

"I hear you talk to yourself at night, Jason!"

"I'll kill you! Damian shouted as he chased Jason out of the room.

"DON'T WORRY DAMIAN, HE USED A CONDOM!"


	4. Bonding

**Bonding**

Livy was crying. This was the first time Ali had seen Livy cry. And when Ali saw a child crying her first reaction was to hug the child. Ali wrapped her arms around the little crying girl and asked what was wrong.

"I-I'm scared, Ali." She sobbed as she rubbed her eyes with her tiny fists.

"Scared of what, sweetheart?"

"Jason's always going out on patrol. And I'm scared. What if he doesn't come back one night?" She asked.

Ali picked up her adopted daughter and carried her out of the Batcave. "I used to feel that way all the time, Liv. Heck, I still feel that way now." She walked through the corridors of the mansion. "When Jason was little, I was always scared that he would never come back. That I'd never see his face again. But I knew that if I thought that way, then it might actually happen. Then it did. I learned not to think that way. When the people you love go out to battle, always hope. Always keep hope." She opened the door to the patio outside of the mansion and made her way to the hammock.

"Do you always hope for Jason comes back?" Livy asked as Ali set her down on the hammock.

"Every night he's out. But Jason's a big boy. You've seen him fight before, right?"

Livy nodded her head vigorously. "He's great with a knife!"

"Yes," Ali giggled, "He is." Ali sat down next to Livy and leaned back against the hammock. Livy did the same and rested her head on Ali's stomach.

"How much do you love Jason?" Livy asked.

"With all my heart."

"If he asked you to marry him, would you say yes?"

"Of course."

"When would you have your wedding day on?"

"I have no clue."

"If I wanted to be a vigilante, would you let me?"

"Yes,"

"What about an assassin?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"I didn't like it when Jason killed people."

"I don't like that either."

Livy stayed quiet for a moment then said, "I can't hear your heart beat."

"I don't have one."

"Why not?" She perked her head up.

"My body stopped working, Livy. I'm… undead."

"Like a vampire!"

"Yes," Ali smiled with a nod, "Like a Vampire."

"So do you have to drink blood and stuff?"

"I'm not actually a vampire, Livy. I don't even have to eat to live. I'm already dead."

"That's…unfathomable."

"Do you even know what that means?"

Livy shook her head, "I heard Tim say it to Damian about how many girls Tim has been with and Tim said the number is unfathomable."

Ali giggled, "It basically means, unthinkable. Well, like something you'd never imagine."

"Really?"

Ali nodded.

Livy rested her head back on Ali's stomach. "How come you're undead?"

"Because I did something bad."

"What did you do?"

"Livy, you know the Greek Gods and Goddesses?"

"Yeah, my favorite's Aphrodite… I think that's her name. Who's the Goddess of Love?"

"Aphrodite." Ali affirmed.

"Yeah I know about them."

"Well, I was mad at them and I said some really bad things to them. So they made me immortal. But I call myself undead because I don't have a heart beat and the only thing that grows on my is my hair and nails."

"What were you mad at them about?"

"I'll tell you when you're older. 'Cause right now, I don't really think you'd understand."

"Okay," Livy nodded, "Do you regret it?"

Ali looked up at the stars, hoping Zeus would hear her answer, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have you, Jason, Dick, Tim, Steph, Damian, Alfred, and Bruce. I love all of you and I would rather be undead then lonely."

Livy smiled and snuggled up against Ali and smiled.

"I love you, Ali."

"I love you, too, Livy."

That night, when Jason, Tim, and Dick got home, they found the two girls, sleeping peacefully on the hammock. Ali and Livy were lying down on the hammock. Ali had her arms wrapped around the little girl. And Livy was resting perfectly against Ali's chest. The two looked so peaceful and calm. Jason smiled and leaned down, kissing both of them on the forehead.

"Should we take them to their rooms?" Dick asked.

"No," Jason shook his head, "Let them rest."


	5. Bad Words

**Bad Words**

"SHIT!" Jason shouted from the kitchen.

Ali and Livy jumped from the living room.

"Jason?" Ali asked as she turned away from her dusting. She quickly walked across the living room towards the kitchen. "What happened?"

She poked her head into the kitchen to see Jason sucking on his thumb, pain showing on his face. "You cut your thumb?" She giggled.

"I was trying to cut the apple!" He pointed down at the unevenly cut apple.

"I told you that if you need help cutting an apple, then come and ask me." Ali said as she went into the cabinet and pulled out a first aid kit. "And you really should watch your language around Livy. She's bound to repeat one of those words one day."

"Oh please. She knows better then to start cursing. I've cursed around her plenty of times. And not once has she repeated me."

"You never know." Ali placed the band-aid around Jason's finger, "She's only six."

"But she'll be seven soon." Jason pointed out.

Ali grabbed the apple and began to cut it evenly. "Still, Jason." She said sweetly.

"She won't repeat it." He kissed her on the cheek and took the plate of evenly cut apples.

**Later that night….**

"I wanna watch Wall-E!" Livy shouted enthusiastically from the couch.

"How does she know The Flash's real name?" Dick asked Ali.

"It's a movie, Richard." She giggled. She pulled out a movie that had the small robot on it.

"Oh," Dick nodded.

"I'm not watching that." Damian growled as he crossed his arms.

"Pfft, no one's saying you have to stay here." Jason crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch next to his sister.

"It's my house. I can do stay if I want." Damian countered.

"What do you mean _your _house? We all live in it." Tim questioned.

Damian smirked, "I'm just letting you live in it."

Ali shook her head and giggled as she popped the CD in the DVD player.

* * *

Towards the end of the movie, Livy watched as the robot threw the plant cup down the trash can.

"SHIT!" Livy shouted.

Everyone jumped.

"What!" Ali shouted.

"Shit! They threw the leaf away! Weren't you watching! Shit!"

Everyone except Ali glared at Jason, who just sunk into his seat.


	6. Time Travel Pt 1

**_I got this idea watching...a Movie. And I wanted to do this. I thought I'd be fun. But it's also sad...So be warned. Don't worry. There are other parts. This is just part one. _**

* * *

~Time Travel Pt. 1~

"Ready?" Tim asked as he looked back at Ali, Jason, Dick, Livy, Damian, and Stephanie.

"Ready!" They all chimed in.

"Alright, Bart. Start running!" Tim shouted.

The group had made arrangements with Bart Allen to be able to go to the future. One, because they thought it'd be a fun experience to see what they were to become in twenty years. And Two, because Livy wouldn't stop bothering them about it. So they asked Bart and Barry if they could use the cosmic treadmill to go to the future. Bart was all in for it. Bart ran as fast as he could while everyone sat on the sides or in the front of the treadmill.

When they got there-twenty years in the future of Gotham City- Bart stated he was gonna come back for them in a day and left. It was night…

"So where to first!" Stephanie asked. "Oh! I know! I wanna see who I become!"

"No, we said we were going to split up into groups and find out what." Dick said. "Livy and Ali one group. Jason and Damian another group, and Tim and Stephanie in another."

"But what about you?" Steph asked.

"I'll be fine. We'll meet back here at twelve okay?" Dick asked.

"Right." And everyone slip up.


	7. Time Travel Pt 2

Ah! I have left a cliff hanger for this one :D

* * *

**~Time Travel pt. 2~**

"Why the hell did they pare us up together?" Damian asked as he hopped the rooftops.

"Shut up," Jason growled, "We just have to find my apartment."

"You live in the Wayne Mansion, fool."

"Yeah, but before I did, I lived in an apartment building."

"Oh, yeah." Damian nodded, "Did you get any tail?"

"What?"

"Well, other then my mom and Ali, who did you bang?"

"Damian, that's none of your goddamn business." Jason said.

"Yes it is!" Damian cried. "I know you banged Ali and Talia! Both of my moms! You're sick! What is up with you and moms?"

"Will you shut up? Knowing you, You're gonna end up boning Steph."

"Shut up! She's my sister!"

"Now you acknowlage her as your sister?"

Damian glared at him.

Jason came to a stop onthe roof and looked down at an old building.

"What the hell's that?" Damian asked as she pointed down at the fading red building.

"This is where I used to live before moving into the masion." Jason answered.

"This place is a dump." Damian insulted.

"That's Gotham for you." He jumped down onto the small balcony that led to the window of the building. "Fifth floor, seventh door." He smiled as he opened the window and crawled inside; Damian two steps behind him.

"This place-."

Damian was inturrupted by a knife flying at his head, Jason quickly caught it about two inches away from Damian's face.

"Nice catch." Said a deep voice.

"Who's there?" Damian asked.

"It's me," The figure stepped out into the light.

Damian and Jason gasped.

"Jason...that's..."


	8. Time Travel pt 3

I'm sorry Laces...I had to do this...

* * *

**~Time Travel pt. 3~**

"It's you Jason..." Damian said in shock. He then bursted out in laught at the old man that was now in a wheel chair.

"Shut up, Damian!" Jason shouted. He then looked at his old self, "W-What happened?"

"Livy happened, that's what." Old Jason said as he sat back in his chair. "The gangs found out I was Red Hood, came by the mansion while Livy was outside one day and started shooting. I jumped in front to protect her. Got shot in the back nine times. Alost died."

"When did this happen? How did this happen?" Jason was astonished by this. He lost his legs...and almost his life. But it wouldn't matter to him, as long as Livy was safe.

"Livy was only ten at the time. She accidently called me Jason while I was out as the Red hood. She had gotten kidnapped and I went out to find her. When I did she was screaming my name. My REAL name. The gang knew who she was talking about and found out who I was. After that, things were never the same. Always harrased, almost getting arrested, my family being threatened, you know." Old Jason explained.

"So, why'd you leave the mansion?" Damian asked.

"The question is, how did you know I'd be here?" Old Jason cocked a brow.

Jason shrugged, "It was just a guess."

"Either way, I left to protect my family." Old Jason explained, "Livy… Ali… Hell, even Damian. I didn't want anyone getting in my shit."

Jason slanted his eyebrows back. "And Livy?"

"Hmph." Old Jason looked away.

* * *

"The mansion looks okay." Livy said as she held tight to Ali's hand.

"Then why are the gates open?" Ali asked as she walked up to the open area. "The gates should never be open."

"Maybe, someone just left and they forgot to close them." Livy suggested.

"Maybe." Ali said softly. "Come on."

As they got to the front door of the mansion, Ali knocked on the door softly.

"HELLO!" Livy shouted.

The door suddenly swung open revealing a older woman with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a tight red t-shirt and acid washed shorts.

"What!" She asked angrily.

"Um, hello?" Ali said softly.

The girl's face softened as she looked at Ali, "Oh, my…Ali? Is that really….you?"

"Umm, yes." Ali nodded.

"Who are you?" Livy asked looking up at the beautiful woman.

"I-I'm you." The girl said looking down at her younger self. "I'm Livy Todd."

"Whoa!" Livy shouted, "Is your favorite color still Yellow?"

The older Livy giggled, "Yes, it is."

"Yes!" Livy fist pumped.

"Come inside!" Livy ushered as she opened the door wider and stepped aside.

Ali and Livy walked in. The place seemed perfectly fine.

"Ali, it's amazing to see you." Older Livy said as she walked past them. "Come to the Bat-cave!"

"What does she mean by 'it's amazing to see you'?" Livy whispered.

Ali shrugged, "Don't know."

They walked into the Bat-cave and older Livy walked over the Bat computer, there sat a man who worked on the computer. Older Livy promptly walked up to the man and slapped him upside the head, "Wacha' typin', Nerd?"

"Really? There was no use for that, Livy." The voice was deep. Not deep enough to be Bruce, but not high enough to be Dick.

"Hush up, Dweeb. Look who I found." Old Livy turned as did the man sitting in the chair.

He gasped, "Is that…?"

"Yup," She nodded.

"Ali! You're alive! You're here!"

"Alive?" Ali asked as the man hugged her.

He let go, "Oh, that's right. You're from the past…"

"Wait, who are you?" Livy asked.

"It's me, Damian Wayne, Livy's husband."


	9. Time Travel pt 4

**~Time Travel pt. 4~**

"Ewww!" Livy shouted as she backed away from Older Damian.

Older Livy laughed, "I expected that. I used to think the same way when I was little."

Ali's eyes sparkled, "You two got _married_! Aww!"

"Yup," Older Damian nodded, "And we have a kid."

"EWWWW!" Livy screamed as she shook her head.

The three laughed.

"Where is he?" Ali asked.

"_She's _out with the Teen Titans, now. Won't be back 'till Sunday." Older Damian explained.

"_She_?" Ali asked.

"Her name's Alastrina Wayne." Older Livy smiled.

Ali's jaw dropped, "You named her after me?"

"Of course." Older Livy nodded. "After your death-."

"Death?" Livy asked as she looked up at her older self.

Older Damian and Livy looked to the side…

"Well…" He started.

"Where the hell are we going?" Stephanie asked as she and Tim jumped from building to building.

"Where do you think?" Tim asked, "The Watch Tower."

Steph laughed, "I bet Babs is an old lady by now! She's probably all wrinkly and her red hairs are all white."

"Or she might be dead."

Steph deadpanned, "Way to be a Joy-kill."

He smiled, "It's what I do best."

"Clearly." She rolled her eyes.

Tim stopped, "Whoa."

"What?" Steph stopped as well. She looked down and gasped.

The Watch Tower was destroyed…


	10. Time Travel pt 5

**This one is so short. But i'll update soon! **

* * *

~Time Travel pt. 5~

"Oh my god." Steph said as she covered her mouth; tears threatening to spill over.

"Who did this?" Tim asked.

"Two Face," Answered a voice. The group turned around to see a woman with long blonde hair wearing a bat suite, and a man dressed exactly like Red Robin.

"Who are-?"

"Come on, Steph. We're you." The older Red Robin stated; interrupting the younger Steph.

"W-What happened to the Watch Tower? And Babs?" Tim asked.

"Babs is fine, thankfully." Older Tim said.

"But Two Face wanted to get rid of Batman completely. So he went after the Oracle after he found out Batman was in cahoots with her. Two Face's men found out her whereabouts and planted bombs around the place; destroying it." Older Steph answered.

"And what happened to us?" The young Batgirl couldn't help but ask.

"Well, as you can see, Steph became Batgirl. And I stayed as Red Robin." Older Tim stated as he put a hand on his chest.

"And we're married!" Older Steph cheered as she wrapped an arm around Tim's neck. " 'Cause Timmy's such a lovey dovey fool!"

"Batwoman, get a hold of yourself!" Older Tim shouted as he pushed her off himself. "But yeah, we're married."

Steph and Tim blushed as they looked at each other. Then quickly looked away. The older couple giggled.

"Ah, young love!" Steph sang.

"Wait," Tim interrupted, "What happened to everyone else? Ali? Livy? Jason? Dick?"

The older couple looked at each other and then looked back at there younger selves.

"Well…Dick…"

* * *

Dick walked into the graveyard; searching for Bruce's grave. He knew Alfred and Bruce would be dead by now. Of course they would. Alfred would be…god knows how old. And Bruce…Dick just had a feeling. Dick looked at the graves:

**"Here lies Martha and Tomas Wayne."**

Dick looked down to the right.

**"Here lies Bruce Wayne."**

He smirked. He knew it.

"Bruce," Dick shook his head, "I remember telling Superman that you would outlive them all…you were too stubborn to die. I guess I was somewhat wrong."

He looked to the left.

**"Here lies Alfred Pennyworth."**

Dick shook his head. "Damn."

He turned and walked down the graveyard once more; stopping when he saw something that shouldn't have been there.

**"Here lies Dick Grayson."**


	11. Time Travel pt 6: The Conclusion

**There's a twist at the end!**

**

* * *

**

~Time Travel pt. 6: The Conclusion~

Dick took a step back. No knowing how the hell it happened. He died. He was dead.

"Dick? Is that you?" He turned his head to see Kathy Kane (Batwoman) walking towards him. Her red hair was long, but straight (as opposed to her wavy wig she wore). She was walking towards him with flowers in her hands.

"Kathy?" He asked as he walked towards her.

"Oh my god. It _is _you. You're alive! How the hell-?"

"Time travel. I'm from the past." Dick said.

"Oh." Kathy looked down. "This must be heavy on you." She looked at his grave.

"H-How the hell did this happen?"

"You were shot…trying to protect Ali." She paused. "It was after Jason's identity was revealed. They went after you and Ali one night when you guys were out. Ali had gotten shot in the forehead. And as she lay there, the thugs were trying to rape her body. You tried to protect her and…you got shot. That's what Damian told me, anyways."

Dick looked at Kathy incuriously. "What? H-how could-? But…" He looked to the side. "What happened to Ali?"

"She's dead, Dick."

His head shot towards her. "What?"

"She died the same time Rene Montoya Did. That's why I brought these flowers. To go to Rene's grave. She committed suicide by asking the Gods for forgiveness. Damian told me the whole thing. She had felt so guilty that she just…off-ed herself. It was…It was terrible." Kathy shook her head. "Jason went into a state of depression, Livy went out and became a vigilante against Jason's will, Tim and Steph started going around killing villains. You know they're wanted criminals now. And Babs, your wife, has disappeared off the face of the earth. No one really knows where she's at. It just went straight into turmoil. I don't think anyone would really recover from this."

"NO," Dick shook his head. "NO! Ali would not do that!"

"Her guilt was killing her. She asked the gods to forgive her and lighting struck down at her-vaporizing her body and letting her rest in piece."

"This isn't real." Dick shook his head.

* * *

(Across town, Steph and Tim..)

"No way. Ali would never…and Dick…" Tim took a step back.

"And we're…killers?" Steph asked.

* * *

(Jason's apartment)

"It's not true…" Jason shook his head; appalled.

"I married…Livy?" Damian's eyes widened to hell.

* * *

(Bat Cave)

"This isn't real." Ali shook her head. "I would never leave my family…"

"It's all fake!" Livy cried. "Not true! Never true!"

"You're right." Older Livy said with a smile. "It's not real. You just have to wake up…" Her voice was gentle. "Wake up."

* * *

Livy slowly opened her eyes to see Ali, Dick, Tim, Alfred, Jason, and Steph standing above her in her room.

"Livy? Are you okay, Sweetie? You were crying and shouting? Did you have a nightmare?" Ali asked as she brushed little locks of blonde out of her face.

Livy's eyes watered and she cried as she wrapped her arms around Ali. "Don't go! Don't leave Ali! It's not your fault Dick died! It's all my fault! I should have never called Jason by his real name!"

Everyone gave each other odd looks.

"What are you talking about, Livy?" Damian asked.

Livy sniffled and looked at her family. "I had a nightmare…"

Livy told them about what had happened to all of them: Dick and Ali's death, Tim and Steph's marriage and hostile vigilante work, Jason's identity blown and his disability, The Watch Tower's destruction, Damian and Livy's marriage and child, Livy's vigilante work, and Alfred's death. They all stood there in shock.

"Please don't go!" Livy shouted as she hugged Ali once more.

"Livy, you just had a nightmare. That would never happen." Ali assured.

"H-How do you know that?" Livy asked.

"Because, One: You know better then to say 'Jason' while he's Red Hood. And Two: Jason would never let you get kidnapped ever again." Dick sated.

Livy sniffled. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too, Livy." Ali said.

The group hugged the little girl. And slept in her room till sunrise.


	12. Caught

**Ah, I was laughing too hard...I thought it'd be funnie :D**

* * *

~Caught~

They never had time to themselves anymore. Jason was always busy investigating, fighting crime, or taking care of Livy. And Ali was always busy cleaning, helping out with investigations, or taking care of Livy as well. With all that going on Jason and Ali never ever had time to do anything together. But...today they could. Today, Livy was in school, Alfred was in the Batcave (and normally stayed down there for a long while), Dick was out doing whatever, and Tim was in school with Steph. So now, they had time. Jason had time to look down at his beautiful lover and kiss her gently as they lay together naked in the bed. Her moans sounded through out the room, beads of sweat traveling down her body, and her nails digging in the back of his back as he worked in her. Ali's back arched as she felt him hit the "spot" and she moaned louder.

"J-Jason." She whispered. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. No one was around to hear her. No one was around to hear the bed slamming against the wall. No one was home. And that's all Jason cared about.

Suddenly, the door swung open. And there stood Livy; a deep scowl on her face. "Oh, my GOD! I had a VERY bad day! First, Jacob shoved me in mud, then I got an F on a test! And now, I'm watching Ali and Jason gettin it on in Dick's bed!"

"What!" Ali shouted as she threw the covers over her and Jason. She hadn't even realized that they were in Dick's room.

"You got an F on a test!" Jason shouted.

"They're doing WHAT on my bed!" Dick shouted from downstairs.

Needless to say, Dick burned the bed and Livy learned that knocking is important.


	13. Swear Jar

**Writer's block sucks! I could barely think of this one!**

* * *

~Swear Jar~

"And from now on, we'll be having a swear jar." Alfred held up the large jar in front of everyone. "Anyone who curses owns one dollar in the jar. So please, watch your language."

"Great, a swear jar. What next? A Naughty Stool?" Damian rolled his eyes.

"I might make one just for you, Damian." Ali smirked.

"Tt." Damian rolled his eyes. "I'd break that damn thing in half."

"Master Damian." Alfred called.

"Crap." Damian growled as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a dollar; handing it to Alfred.

Livy laughed. "Next time say dang, Damian."

"I can say whatever the hell I want."

"Master Damian."

"Crap!" Damian shouted as he pulled out another dollar.

"Just stop cursing. You're ten; you shouldn't be cursing at all." Dick stated.

"For real." Jason agreed.

Two hours later.

"Son of a bitch!" Jason shouted as he spilled the milk.

"Master Jason!"

"Damn!"

"That's TWO dollars now."

Twenty minutes later.

"Shit!" Dick shouted as he accidently cut himself.

"Master Richard."

"Crap."

"Way to set an example." Tim crossed his arms as Livy giggled.


	14. Cursing Is Fuckin' Bad

**This one made me laugh a bit...BAD LIVY!**

* * *

**~Cursing is Fuckin' Bad~**

Ali kissed Jason on the lips; his hands wrapped around her waist and her hands on his shoulders.

"Eww!" Livy shouted.

"Yeah, some of us are trying to eat here!" Tim complained.

"Quit yer bitchin'." Jason growled.

"Master Jason." Alfred said. "One dollar in the swear jar please."

"Dammit."

"That's two dollars now."

"Fuck."

"three."

"Damn."

"Four."

"Shit!"

"Seven."

"Goddamnit."

"Jason! Stop fuckin' cursing!" Livy finally shouted.

"LIVY!" Everyone shouted.


	15. Trying to Sleep

****

**Very short! Thank you all for the reveiws! I love them! Thank you I LOVEZ YOO ALLZ 3333 and thank _you _**Laces for making Livy so awesome!

**

* * *

**

**~Trying To Sleep~**

Jason wrapped his arms around Ali's waist and snuggled his head on her neck. She smiled and put her hands on his. He took a deep breath in and out. Sending his hot breath on her neck; which caused tingles to flow down her body. She giggled. Jason loved when she giggled.

"I love you, Ali." He whispered as he kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too, Jason." Ali said softly' tilting her head back to kiss his lips.

"Do you _mind_?" Livy asked as she poked her head from under the covers. "I came here because I had a nightmare. I don't need to have another one with you two getting it on."


	16. No Matter What

**For Laces :)**

* * *

**~No Matter What~ **

"Damn! I knew Damian would fuck this up!" Jason shouted as he hid behind a crate.

"Shut the hell up, Todd." Damian shouted as he hid behind the crate adjacent to Jason's. Dick, Damian, and Jason were trying to stop this stupid drug business form going down. But Damian just had to jump in. And now, the three of them were stuck behind a bunch of crates, trying to not get shot at.

"Master, Damian and Jason." Alfred said into there earpieces.

"Yeah, yeah, we know Alfie." Jason rolled his eyes.

"How are we gonna take these fools down when they have twenty different fire arms shooting at us?" Dick asked as he ducked from getting shot at.

"Back-up is coming now, sir." Alfred assured.

"Who's back-up?" Jason asked.

Suddenly, a bat-a-rang shot through and hit the main thug in the hand; knocking the gun from his hand. The gunfire's stopped.

"What the fuck!" Someone shouted.

"Good shot, Little Red!" Shouted a female voice.

All the men turned to see Batgirl, Bloo-J (Ali), and Livy dressed with red overalls, a red domino mask, and a red cape/hoody over her head.

"Thanks, Bloo-J!" "Little Red" said proudly.

"Now let's go!" Batgirl shouted as she ran forward. The three girls were able to dodge the bullet shots, knife attacks, and punches gracefully. Livy managed to kick most of the guys in the nuts or shins and the run off when Bloo-J or Batgirl would come and beat them up.

"Little bitch!" Shouted one of the thugs as he pointed his gun at Livy's head.

"LIVY!" Jason shouted.

Bloo-J jumped in between the thug and Livy; bringing her foot up and kicking the man square in the jaw, she then brought her other foot up and kicked him in the chest. When he hunched over, she brought her foot up over his head and slammed it down on the back of the guy's head, slamming his head onto the ground. "Don't ever point your gun at a little girl." Ali said sternly.

"WHOA!" Livy shouted with awe. "I wanna do that!"

Ali smiled. "Maybe one day."

Batgirl chucked another dude across the room, finishing them off.

"We did it!" Livy cheered.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Jason shouted as he ran from behind the crate and hugged Livy.

"She almost got-."

"Oh, get your panties outta your butt, bro." Steph said as she walked up to them. "She's fine."

"She almost got shot." Jason growled.

"But Bloo-J jumped in the way!" Steph reasoned.

"Why did you let her come?" Jason looked up at Ali.

"I couldn't say no!" Ali said defensively.

Livy pushed Jason off and growled at him. "Stop being so defensive, Red Hood! I'm gonna be a vigilante no matter what! And right now, I'm gonna be Little Red!"

Needless to say, Livy, Ali, and Steph were grounded for the night…


	17. Regular Show

**Otay, I've been watching Regualr Show (on Cartoon Network) so much! I mean, I'm fifteen, but I _love _the show. Why? Becuase That show is _not _for kids! It's not! They make too many refences towards sex and bad words! Example: "We better gets some breast up in here, and I'm not talking about mine!"-Muscle Man episode: Party Pete. And: "Man, how in H are we gonna fix this S?"- Rigby episode: The Power. But I _LOVE _that show xD**

* * *

**~Regular Show~**

Livy skipped into the kitchen up to the fridge. "Don' t call me cheap, a bit of a free-loada', but I bought some cups for that old school soda!"

Ali, Jason, and Tim looked down at the little girl who grabbed the soda bottle from the fridge.

"What?" Ali asked.

"Don't mean to brag! Don't mean to boast! But I brought some hummus for that mini-toast!" Damian sang as he came into the kitchen with Hummus and toast(unaware of the people in the kitchen).

"Hummus!" Livy shouted as she shot her hands up.

"Hummu-!" Damian stopped as he saw the odd looks he was suddenly getting. "What?" Damian asked. "We were watching Regular Show, shut up."


	18. In the Batmobile

**Livy _really _needs to learn how to knock...**

* * *

**~In the Batmobile...~**

Livy gasped and stared at the scene before her. Tim and Steph making out in the Batmobile. Tim was on top of Steph and it seemed like they were ready to take each other's clothes off…

"L-Livy, this isn't-." Tim started.

"I KNEW IT!" Livy cried. "DAMIAN! ALI! WAIT TILL YOU HEAR THIS!"

Tim groaned as he looked down at Steph. "Now Ali and Damian will never leave us alone."

"IN THE BATMOBILE!" Tim heard Dick shout.

"We're screwed." Steph grumbled.


	19. Already Inside

**I'm such a perv Dx poor Livy! Damn you John Mayer!**

* * *

**~Already Inside~**

**

* * *

**

**Suddenly I'm in over my head and I can hardly breathe**  
**Suddenly I'm floating over her bed and I feel everything**  
**Suddenly I know exactly what I did, but I can not move a thing**  
**And suddenly I know exactly what I've done**  
**And what it's gonna mean to me, mean to me~Assassin, John Mayer**

* * *

He looked down at Ali; she laid on his chest with one hand on his bare chest. What a night. Livy was sleeping in Dick's room; so no interruptions for there own night. Well, there anniversary of being together for three years. Dick offered to watch Livy for the night as they went out on a little date. Jason took Ali to the fanciest restaurant in Gotham and then took her out to walk in the park. They talked about everything and held hands. And at the end of the day, he brought her back to the mansion and made passionate love to her. Now, she laid on his chest sleeping like a child. The sun broke through the windows; making her gleaming red hair was spread across the bed beautifully, her creamy skin was as bright as the sun itself. He looked down at her; what the hell did he do to deserve her?

She stirred, waking up and opening those beautiful green eyes and looking up at him. She smiled. Jason moved his hand over and brushed those silky red locks out of her face. "Good morning, Beautiful."

"Morning, My Love." She giggled.

"How'd you sleep?" Jason asked.

"What sleep?" Ali laughed.

"Oh, come on. I know you fell asleep right after we were done."

"Well, it's not my fault! I mean you're so ro-."

The door swung open; Livy, Dick, Damian, Steph, and Tim walked in. They were _not _happy campers.

"Next time you both decide to fuck, make sure Ali doesn't moan too loud!" Tim shouted.

"Master Timothy!" Alfred shouted from downstairs.

"All I could hear was her moaning and the bed squeaking and hitting the walls!" Steph added.

"I don't think I got any sleep!" Dick complained.

"I don't think any of us did!" Damian added.

"And I came in here to tell you guys to shut up, but Jason was already inside Ali, so I couldn't say anything."

Everyone looked down at Livy in shock.


	20. Holding Them

**~Holding Them~**

When Dick had lost his parents and was adopted by Bruce; the first couple of nights, he had cried himself to sleep. But he didn't do it alone. He cried in Ali's arms. She would sleep in his bed, her arms wrapped around him tightly as if she was his baby. She had done the same for Bruce when his parents had died, too. She held him tightly as he cried throughout the painful nights of his parents' death. She had held Dick and Bruce as if they were her children; because she could never have children of her own.

When it came to Jason, she slept in his bed because he NEEDED company. Not because he would cry himself to sleep; but because he needed someone by his side. Someone to hold him and tell him that they loved him. Ali did that. She did it almost every night; telling the fourteen-year-old that she would never leave his side. But then he left hers, and-this time, it was Bruce who held her through those painful nights of not having Jason. When Tim had lost his mother; his father in the hospital, Tim had to stay in the mansion for a while; He, too, cried in Ali's arms when she found him in the bathroom crying his eyes out. She had opened the door and Tim ran into her arms. She held him as well. And when his father died, Tim didn't want anyone to bother him. He showed no emotion until he came back from Titans Tower. Again, he cried in her arms.

And, as of now, she was holding Livy in her arms as they both cried. Livy was wailing her eyes out and calling for Jason. But he wasn't answering. Jason had been shot three times; in the knee, shoulder, and chest. Livy had screamed when she saw Jason in that situation. Ali had cried silently and quickly grabbed Livy; pulling her away from the bloody and bruised Jason. Livy clutched at Ali's shoulders and buried her head in the crook of Ali's neck as they cried.

"J-Jason!" Livy cried.

"Shhh, Sweetheart. Jason's going to be okay." Ali sobbed gently as she placed her hand on the back of the six-year-old's head.

"But he's hurt! Jason's hurt! What if he dies!"

"No, no." Ali held her tighter. "Not again. He wouldn't leave you. He wouldn't leave us. I promise you. Jason's going to be okay."

"Jason..."

"He's going to be okay."


	21. Damian's Friend

**I love Colin and I'm so glad that Damian found someone to be his age :D He's so cute!**

* * *

**~Damian's Friend~**

"Hey, Ali." Damian called as he walked up to Ali, who was in the kitchen cooking tonight's dinner.

"Yes, sweetheart." Ali said as she looked down at the ten-year-old.

"Um, could you please-uh-rent some action movies for tonight?" Damian looked away slightly, his finger scratching his cheek.

Ali cocked a brow. "You know movie night isn't until Friday, right baby?"

"Y-yeah, but I-I have a f-friend coming over."

it was like everyone in the mansion heard it. Suddenly, everyone was in the kitchen staring at Damian.

"Damian has a friend!" Jason shouted.

"Is it a boy or a girl!" Steph exclaimed.

"How old are they?" Dick asked.

"Who the heck woud want to hang out with Damian?" Tim mumbled.

"What's their favorite color?" Livy asked.

"Shut the hell up!" Damian shouted as he turned around; his face red from embarrassment.

"Master Damian." Alfred said.

Damian growled as he dug in his pocket for a dollar.

"So who is it?" Dick asked.

"C-Colin Wilkes." Damian said softly.

"Abuse?" Dick cocked a brow.

"Yeah." Damian nodded. "I asked the orphanage he goes to if he could spend the night here and they said it was alright. C-can he?"

"Of course." Ali nodded. "How about I order pizza for Colin and you while everybody gets to eat pasta."

"Awww! Ali I want pizza!" Livy whined.

"Livy, you can have pizza on Friday. This is a special occasion for Damian." Tim stated.

"You people act like it's a big deal." Damian growled as he crossed his arms.

"Well not often do we get to have your friends over, Damian." Ali said as she placed the pasta in the pot.

"Pfft. Whatever. He's just some kid I feel bad for." Damian scoffed.

Ali smiled and leaned down; kissing Damian on the forehead. He blushed.

"You know you care about this boy as you care about Livy."

"Awwwww!" Everyone said.

"Shut up!"


	22. My Little Speedster!

**Livy deserves a friend, too!**

* * *

**~My Little Speedster!~**

"I'm coming!" Ali called as she ran towards the door. The bell was ringing rapidly fast. She quickly unlocked the door and swung it open to see Wally West standing at the door.

"There's everyone's favorite mommy!" Wally said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Wallace!" Ali said happily as she hugged him back. "It's always a pleasure to see your happy little face in this house."

"It's great to see you? Have you lost weight?" Wally asked as he pulled back.

"Ha-Ha, Wallace, you're _so _funny." She smiled.

"Actually, I came here on behave of Dick."

"Just because of Dick?"

"Well, he called me because he wanted me to bring Iris over."

"Really? Where is she?" Suddenly, there were a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a head at her stomach.

"Ali!" The little speedster cried happily.

"Iris! It's always good to see you, too!" Ali said as she wrapped her arms around the little girl's head.

"Who was at the-?" Livy asked as she walked in from the Bat-cave. "Who're they?"

"Is that Jason's little sister I've been hearing so much about?" Wally asked.

"Yes."

Iris let go of Ali as she turned towards Livy. "Livy, this is Wally West and Iris West. Wallace, Iris, this is Livy Todd."

"Hi!" Iris waved happily.

"Hey! What's your favorite color!" Livy asked excitedly.

"Yellow!"

Livy gasped. "That's my favorite color, too!"

The little red head appeared next to Livy in a flash. "Have you ever tried a Banana split!"

"Oh my gosh, yes! They're sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yummy!" Livy bounced up and down. "And you ran really fast! Is that your power?"

"Yup!" Iris said.

"Ali, Mr. West! Can Iris come with me to the Bat-cave and play some games with her on the Bat-computer?" Livy asked.

"Of course." Wally smiled.

"Go ahead." Ali nodded.

The two girls jumped with joy and ran off to the Bat-cave.


	23. Happy Birthday!

**I don't own the cuppy cake song! **

* * *

**~Happy Birthday~**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Ali, Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang as they crowded around Ali and her nine foot tall bithday cake. She was so greateful that almost everyone in the hero community was there to celebrate Ali's birthday-despite no knowing how old Ali was. From Superman, to the Teen Titans and even Knight and Squire from England were there to celebrate. She felt loved and happy that she was around people who loved her dearly.

"Thank you so much!" Ali said gleefully; her eyes watering slightly. "Oh, gosh. I'm such a crybaby."

"Aww." Everyone said.

"It's okay, Ali." Bart said as he sped to her side. "You're happy that we're here. And we are, too."

"Wait!" Jason said. "Livy has your birthday present. Livy!"

Livy jumped up from under the table and stood on yop of it. She had a boombox in her hand and placed it on the table, too; pressing play. A small jingle began to echo throughout the masnion.

Livy pointed. "You're my You're my Honeybunch, Sugarplum, pumpy-umpy-umpkin. You're my sweetie pie-." Ali's eeys sparkled at how amazingly cute Livy voice sounded. It was like the actualy girl who first sang the song was singing it right in front of her. "You're my cuppy cake, gumdrop, snoogums-boogums snork, the apple of my eye! And I love you so and I want you to know-." Livy pointed at the floor. "That'll I'll always be right here. And I love to sing this song to you be-casue-you-are-so-DEAR!" The song ended and Livy took a deepbreath then yelled. "TURN AROUND FOR YOU _REAL _BIRTHDAY PRESENT!"

Ali quickly turned around to see Jason on one knee, a nervous smile on his face, and an open box in his hand with a beautiful diamond ring in it. "Will you marry me, Alastrina?"

Ali began to cry tears of joy and wrapped her arms around Jason. "Yes!"

Everyone clapped and whooted as Livy jumped in and joined in on the loving hug.


	24. Parent Teacher Conference

**~Parent Teach Conference~**

"Ms. Livy, may I have a word with you?" Asked Livy's teacher, Ms. Landrum.

"Yes," Livy said as she walked up to her teacher.

"Did you threaten to stab another boy?" Ms. Landrun asked as she crossed her arms and gave her a stern look.

"Yeah, but that was only becuase he threatend to tell everyone I had a penis! I don't even know what that really is!"

"Nah-uh! I didn't tell Livy that!" Livy's old rival-Jacob-said from the naughty stool in the corner.

Ms. Landrum looked down at Livy and furrowed her brow, that still doesn't mean you can say things like that to other boys. I'm going to have to talk to your parents about this. They will not be proud of you."

Livy upturned her eyebrows and frowned. "My _real _parents are dead, Ms. Landrum."

"What?" The elderly woman asked; suddenly feeling like a bitch.

"My daddy was killed by a mean man named Two-Face and my mommy asplode. Well, that's what my big brother told me anyway."

"You live with your big brother?"

"I live with all my brothers and my big brother's fiancee."

"Well, I'm going to have to talk to one of them today after school. Who picks you up?"

"Well, sometimes Jason picks me up on the bike, but most of the time, Ali comes and picks me up. She's really nice, a lot of people llike her and she makes the _best _cookies! She also makes a lot of heathy food, too and like to tell me to eat my veggies or I won't be able to be a heathy ninja like I wanna be. She doesn't eat 'cause she's immortal. I don't think she wants you to know that, but still. But I don't think it's fair that Damian doesn't really have to eat it-well, I kinda do since he is an assassin and all-."

"Livy, it is clear to me that you live in a Wonderland and think these obserd things that aren't true. No body likes liars, you know." Ms. Landrum crossed her arms.

"I'm not lying Ms. L! I swear, everything I'm saying is true!" Livy protested.

"I do not want to hear it. The bell is going to ring and when one of your brothers comes, then bring her back here."

"But Ali might come."

"Right, an immortal woman is coming. Enough with these lies Livy. Go and get your things and I expect to see an adult with you."

~*~*~*~*_**After School**_~*~*~*~*~

Ms. Landrum looked up from grading her words and Livy walked in; a pout on her face. Behind her walked a beautiful woman with long shimmering red hair and green eyes. She wore a light blue tank top and skinny jeans with black converse. Her thick beautiful hair was tied up into a high ponytail; letting her sidebangs fall onto her forehead.

"Hello, my name is Ali." She smiled sweetly. "I'm Livy's soon-to-be Sister-in-law."

Ms. Landrum looked at LAi in awe. She was real. But that didn't mean she was immortal. So Livy was right about that.

"Hello, Ms. Ali. Please have a seat in one of the desks. I need to tlak to you about Livy's behavior in my class." Ms. Landrum said sternly.

Ali's eyebrows cocked and she looked at Livy. "Behavior?"

Livy crossed her arms and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Ali, but did you say, soon-to-be sister-in-law?" Ms. Landrum asked, looking between Ali and Livy.

"Oh," Ali smiled and put her right hand up on her chest; showing a beautiful diamond ring. "I'm engaged to her older brother."

Ms. Landrum nodded. "Very well. Moving on, Lately Ms. Livy has been threatenening to stab boys with a knife in my class. And even mentioned that her _brother _has a knife?"

Ali turned to Livy with a worried look on her face and sighed. "Ms. Landrum, My Fiance carries around a knife for protection. He would never harm anyone who wasn't trying to hurt us."

"But she keeps threateneing my students. And if this keeps up, then I'm going to have to expell her."

Livy gasped.

Ali put her hands on the seat she was sitting on and leaned forward. "Don't you think that's a little harsh, Ms. Landrum? I mean, she's only six."

"Won't she be seven soon. It's time kids take resposibility for their actions. And I'm afraid that one day, Livy's threats might turn _into _actions." Ms. Landrum stated.

"Livy's threats are harmless." Ali statedsweetly. "She's not going to hurt anyone-."

"Unless they hurt her. I know this situation already. And She and Mr. Jacob have been getting into many fights in shcool. I sent a whole bunch of notes home with her. Didn't you get them?"

Again, Ali's eyebrows cocked. "No."

"Well," Ms. Landrum shuffled thorugh her papers and pulled out a large file with Livy's name on it. The elderly woman put on her glasses and opened the file. "Feburary second, Jacob shoves Livy into a swing pole, Livy shoves Jacobs head into the dirt. Feburary ninth, Jacob calls Livy a She-Male, Livy kicks Jacob in the groin. Feburary seventeenth, Jacob punches Livy in the shoulder, Livy punches Jacob in the face; almost breaking his nose-." Ms. Landrum was inturrupted by Ali giggling in her seat. "Do you find this amusing, Ms. Ali."

"Well, I don't think Livy's the problem, Ms. Landrum." Ali said with a smile. "Jacob keeps messing with her."

"That still doens't give her the right to threaten my students and hurt them." She slapped the files onto the desk.

"She's defending herself."

"She's hurting my students and I don't want this to continue or she _will _be expelled."

Ali stood up and grabbed Livy's hand. "I'll withdraw her form this school now. Because Livy has the right to defend herself. If that boy is touching her and hurting her, she has the right to fight back. And if you won't let her, then I'll take her to a place that will." She then wlaked out the room with her future sister-in-law's hand in hers.

Livy looked up at Ali and smiled. "That was awesome."


	25. Blackest Night pt 1

**I've been wanting to do a Blackest Night with Livy in it. And, well, here you go. And Everyone, thank you so much for your reviews, they make me feel like awesome sauce! **

**NOTE: WHEN YOU SEE THIS THE BARRACKS ([]) IT'S TO SHOW WHAT THEY'RE FEELING SO'S NOT TO BE CONFUSING!**

* * *

"**You're a **_**Failure**_! And you know it!" Sheila Haywood shouted as she slammed Jason's head into the dirt; the Black Lantern ring firm on her finger. "Boy Wonder my ass! You couldn't even get yourself out of that damn warehouse! If it wasn't for you, I'd still be alive!"

Jason growled and pulled his gun up towards her head; pulling the trigger and blowing her head off. But as soon as it was off; it began to reform. He kicked his mother's body off of himself and looked up to see Ali running past him; Livy in her arms.

"Alastrina, dear, Why art thou running from thy family?" Ali's mother-Calla*- asked as she floated towards Ali with her father-Ares*-and her younger brother-Amaranth*.

"Thou art not my family to be called such!" Ali cried; tears forming. "A plague o' both houses of Wayne and mine!" She held her grip with Livy tight.

"Why are you talking that way, Ali?" Livy asked.

"Because that's the way the ancient Romans and Greeks used to talk, Sweetheart." Ali's voice was trembling.

**[Fear]**

**[Compassion]**

"What?" Calla's face fell. "Art thou hurt?"

Livy tightened her hold around Ali's neck to comfort her as Ali spoke. "'Tis a scratch."

**[Love]**

"Courage, Alastrina." Ares said as he lifted up his fist. "The hurt cannot be much."

Suddenly, Livy was ripped from Ali's arms. Sheila held her by the throat. "So _this _is my daughter? Pathetic!"

"Livy!" Ali cried as she tried to turn around. But Amaranth pounced on her. She fell to the ground.

"Blister'd be thy tongue!" Amaranth shouted as he placed his hand on Ali's chest; a bright glow beginning to form. "Alastrina was born to shame!"

"My daughter looks as weak and pathetic as she looks." Sheila laughed. "It'll be worthless to rip your heart out." She reached for Livy's chest.

Livy pulled out her pocket knife. "Jason and Ali told me about you, _mommy_." Livy gasped out. "The only pathetic one it you!"

**[Will] **

Livy swung her knife around; cutting off Sheila's hand. Livy fell to the floor and pulled her mother's hand off of her. She then began to stab Sheila in the thigh and then ran off to find Jason.

"Look at you, son!" Willis Todd exclaimed as he held his arms out.

"Dad?" Jason asked with wide eyes as he turned around.

"Not just him, dear." Catherine Ann Todd said as she poked her head out from behind Willis.

"Mom?" He took a step back.

"Oh, sweetheart, look how much you've grown." Catherine said as she walked up to him and placed her hands on his face.

"Don't touch me." Jason snapped as he slapped her hands away.

Willis frowned and walked up to Catherine, placing his hands on her shoulders. They both looked up at Jason and frowned. "What's wrong, Jason? Are you not happy to see your family?"

"You're not my family." Jason growled.

Catherine sniffled and wiped her tears away. "Oh, Jason. I know that I wasn't a good mother. I should have never done drugs. I left you behind and I'm sorry."

"We both are, son." Willis said with a smile.

"Group Hug!" Catherine shouted as she spread her arms out to Jason.

"Get the _hell _off of me!" Jason shouted as he shot his step-mother in the face.

**[Rage] **

**[Will]**

"You are a disgrace to me and you know it, too, Stephanie!" Arthur Brown-The Clue Master and Steph's dad-shouted as he punched her in the face. "Ratting out your _own dad_ to _Batman _and you stupid little boyfriend Robin. How's that Rollercoaster of a Relationship going?"

Steph swung her foot up and kicked her father in the chin. "I sold you out because I didn't want my father continually being in the slammer!" She then pulled out her tazer and shoved it in her father's face and turned it on. "But I did love you."

**[Love] **

**[Will] **

Ali looked into her brother's pupiless eyes.

**[Compassion] **

**[Love]**

"Upon your brow shame is asham'd to sit!" He shouted as he dug his hand in Ali's chest. She screamed and wrapped her hands around Amaranth's wrist; trying to pull him out and taking her heart. "For what you have cursed upon yourself and thy family!"

Ali's eyes began to water. "Back, foolish tears, back to your native spring! Your tributary drops belong to woe!"

"Cry my daughter! Spread thy love into thy heart to which we shall sip like wine!" Calla shouted.

Three gun fires went off. Three of Ali's family members' heads' were blown off. Ali quickly tore Amaranth's hand out of her chest as Jason and Livy helped Ali up.

"Ali, are you okay?" Livy asked.

"Yes, Sweetheart. I'm just…"

"Scared?" Livy suggested.

"No. Sad." Ali said as she picked Livy up. "Are you guys okay?"

"Physically yes." Jason answered. "Mentally…"

"My mommy's a bitch." Livy said.

"That's two dollars in the swear jar, Livy." Jason said as he narrowed his eyes and ran towards Dick, Tim, and Damian; who were using flame throwers to ward off their own parents. Steph began to throw her exploding bat-a-rangs at her father and other members of the family.

"We're running low on fuel!" Dick shouted.

"Damn! What the hell are we gonna do then?" Tim shouted as he stepped back.

"I'm running low on ammo!" Jason shouted.

"All my years, I had hoped to never hear that from Jason." Ali said as she held Livy close.

"I hear that all the time." Livy stated.

Ali pulled Livy's head back. "What?"

"You press you shame to our memory, Alastrina! Like damned guilty deeds to sinner's mind!" Calla shouted over the flames.

Ali closed her eyes. Livy wrapped her arms around Ali's neck and held her. "They're not your real parents Ali. They're fakes." Livy assured.

**[Love] **

**[Hope] **

"Beautiful Tyrant! That shoult not disserve to live when we took out lives!" Calla screamed.

**[Alastrina Of Earth] **

"Ali, look!" Livy cried as she pointed out.

"What?" Ali turned around and spotted a Black Lantern Ring flying towards her.

**[Ris-]**

Ali kicked the ring to the ground and used her heel to stomp on it.

**[Alas-]**

She stomped again.

**[Ala-]**

Stomp.

**[Al-]**

Stomp.

**[A-]**

She slammed her heel onto the ring again; causing it to break in half.

"There you go." Ali said proudly as she put Livy down and examine her work.

"We're out of fuel!" Tim shouted as he shook his flame thrower.

"Shit!" Damian shouted.

**[Jason Todd Of Earth] **

"What was that?" Livy looked around.

Ali gasped as she spotted a Black Lantern Ring zooming towards Jason.

**[Death Has Claimed You Once. Now It's Back To Claim You Again.] **

"No!" Ali shouted as she shoved Jason out of the way.

The ring slipped on her finger.

* * *

***Calla-Beautiful Mother**

***Amaranth-Unfading Flower **

***Ares-Alastrina's father is NOT the God of War. I just couldn't think of any names at the time and his came up! So there you go. Even though Ali's father DID die in War...**


	26. Blackest Night Pt 2

**Oh, my. I'm so sorry if this offends anyone! Thanks for your reviews! Keep 'em comin!**

**~Blackest Night pt. 2~**

"Ali!" Jason shouted as a black ora floated around her. The other Black Lanterns froze as Ali transformed into one of them. As the black ora faded from around her, the Black Lantern Ali showed; her eyes were pupiless, her shimmering red hair was now flowing white strands cascading down her back, her skin that was once a creamy vibrant color was now a chalk white, her plump colorful lips were now jet black. Her maid outfit had transformed as well; the cut in the short dress that showed her cleavage was now covered and turned into a triangle, while on her shoulders were white strips that stopped right above the triangle, matching the symbol of the Black Lantern Ring.

She smiled as the other Black Lanterns stood behind her. "**My children**." She held her hands out. "**My beautiful children**."

"Ali?" Livy asked as she took a step forward.

"That's not Ali, Livy." Damian growled. "Remember, They don't wear the ring, the ring wears _them._"

Ali frowned. "**Oh, Damian. You always were a little asshole**."

Everyone looked up sat Ali in shock as she suddenly appeared in front of Damian and grabbed him by the neck, "**I always thought you needed more **_**discipline! **_" Ali shouted as she slammed Damian's head into the ground.

"Ali! Stop!" Dick cried as he shot his hand forward.

Ali turned around kicked him in the face. "**And you, **_**Dick **_**, always fucking complaining**." She kicked him in the face and mocked him. "_**Kory doesn't love me anymore**_**! **_**Babs has moved on**_**! Well, too fucking bad! **_**You **_**fucked up.**" She got on top of him, straddling Dick.

**[Fear]**

**[Rage]**

**[Love]**

"**Either way, you're heart's still good for me**." Ali giggled as she reached for his chest.

She was suddenly tackled off of Dick and tossed to the ground. Tim stood up and crouched towards Ali. "Stop this, Ali! This isn't you!"

"Go, daughter! Redeem thyself to thy family!" Calla cheered.

"**Yes, mother!**" Ali shouted as she swung at Tim.

"Stop this, Ali! You're our family! Our _Mother_!" Tim shouted.

**[Love]**

**[Hope] **

**[Will]**

"**Shut the fuck up, Tim! Are you gonna cry about **_**this, too**_?" Ali asked as she kicked Tim in the chin. "**All you **_**ever **_**do is cry like a fucking baby! You're **_**really **_**expanding how many tears the human body can hold with the way **_**you **_**cry**!"

"Ali, please, stop!" Tim shouted.

"**Path**-Arrrg!" Ali cried as she suddenly clung to her head. She stepped back and dropped her head as her hands gripped onto it tightly.

"Ali! Fight it!" Jason shouted as he held onto Livy, he'd been doing it the whole time so Livy wouldn't have to see Ali like this. "Fight it! I know you can!"

"Doth not fight what is intended to commence!" Ares shouted.

"Get off of me!" Ali screamed. "Stop hurting my family!" Her hair was turning red again.

"Go, Ali!" Steph shouted as she tried to help Tim up. "You can fight it!"

"Get off!" Ali screamed. The ring glowed brightly and Ali's white hair was back.

The Black Lantern Ali smiled. "**Too bad**." She then kicked Steph in the face. "**Tramp. You gonna make sure Timmy gets you pregnant, too? How's your baby? Oh, you wouldn't know since you don't even visit that damn thing**!" She kicked Steph again.

**[Rage] **

**[Will]**

"At least I can _have _children!" Steph shouted as she jumped up and punched Ali in the face.

"Stephanie!" Jason shouted.

"Sorry, she pushed a button." Steph growled.

"**Let me push another one**!" Ali said as she grabbed Steph's hand from another punch. "**You should have **_**died **_**when Black Mask beat you to death. And you should have **_**stayed **_**dead, you pathetic tramp**!"

This time, Jason tackled her. She slammed to the floor and got up. A smile broke out on her face. "**Oh, Jason**." She walked towards him. "**My favorite. You've been a **_**pretty **_**crazy ride. **_**If **_**you know what I mean.**" She winked.

"No, I don't." Jason growled.

"**Oh, you **_**know **_**you do**." She slithered up to him and pressed her shoulder against his chest; her fingers tracing his chest. "**But then again, you **_**did **_**leave me to wallow in my sorrows." She grabbed his shirt and flipped him; slamming his face into the ground. "You asshole**!"

Jason quickly scrambled to his feet.

"**You left me**!" She cried; black tears running down her face. "**You're such a dumbass! You left me all alone with Bruce. And poor Bruce, he tried so hard and you failed him! That's all you ever were, a **_**Failure!**_** I did everything for you and you never appreciated it**!"

"I-I didn't mean to." Was all Jason could say.

**[Love]**

**[Rage]**

**[Compassion] **

**[Will]**

"Ali, stop!" Livy cried as she ran up to Ali and wrapped her arms around Ali's leg. "Stop this, please! We love you! Don't do this!"

Ali looked down and growled. "**You little bi**-Arrg!" Ali cried out once more, her hands shooting to her head as her ring glowed. "Don't you….t-touch Livy!"

"**Stupid bitch! Get back in there**!" Black Lantern Ali shouted She looked down at Livy.

**[Love]**

**[Hope]**

**[Fear]**

**[Compassion]**

"Jason!" Ali shouted. "H-help me!"

"With pleasure!" Jason ran towards her as Ali turned back into her Black Lantern. Just as he got close Ali grabbed him by the neck.

"**Don't start, Jason. You're fighting a lost battle. Give up**." Ali growled.

"Ali stop!" Livy cried. "We loved you! _I _love you! Jason doesn't want to see you like this and neither do I! Please Ali! Stop this!"

Ali looked down at Livy.

**[Hope] **

**[Fear]**

**[Love]**

**[Will]**

Jason quickly took this time to slap Ali's hand away and kiss her. He grabbed her face tightly; making sure their lips stayed connected.

**[Love]**

**[Connection Severed] **

Ali's ring suddenly broke off and fell to the floor.

The other Lanterns quickly flew off; being called off to another location.

As Jason pulled back, he saw Ali's tears. "I-I'm suh-so Sorry!" She cried as she wrapped her arms around Jason. "I didn't mean to say all those horrible things! I'm sorry!"

Dick, Tim, Steph, and Damian all walked up to her and hugged her. "It's okay, Ali."

"We still love you, Ali." Livy assured.

"I love you all." Ali cried wrapping her arms around her family. They were the only thing she had left.


	27. Shirtless

**~Shirtless~**

Jason liked walking around without his shirt on. When Ali would ask why, he would shrug and state that he didn't feel like wearing a shirt. Ali didn't mind at all, really. With his muscles all over the place and the cute little necklace that Livy had made him (it was made around a thick thread that had little beads with Livy's name on it). Ali loved it. At times, Ali would even come up from behind him and rub his chest seductively-which would lead them to their room for about an hour-but in the end, he just walked around shirtless and complain about the little white streak that was in his hair and how he can't die it because _those _roots showed the most.

What Ali thought was funny was when she would catch Damian walking around shirtless. His excuse: "I don't have any clean shirts."

He would sit on the couch and watch T.V. with his little muscle expanding every time he'd stretch out to grab the remote.

But what Ali laughed at was when she'd catch Livy staring-practically drooling-when she saw Damian with out a shirt on.

"Livy?" Ali asked as she spotted Livy stopping mid scoop of her ice cream and watch Damian walk by her in his shirtless state.

Livy snapped out of her trance and scowled at Damian, who was going to the fridge. "Could you _please _put on a shirt! I'm _eating_!"

"Tt." Damian rolled his eyes. "Like I care."

The second time she caught Livy staring at Damian, she was walking downstairs and almost tripped if Ali hadn't grabbed onto her sleeve.

"Livy, please be more careful. I don't want to see you get hurt, honey."

Livy looked up at Ali with a blush on her face and then ran downstairs.

"Jason," Ali said as she walked into the Bat Cave. He was on the computer researching something on the computer.

"Hey, Beautiful." Jason smiled as he turned to look at her. But once he saw the semi-concerned look on her face, he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Um, I think your sister's gotta crush." She giggled.

Jason's face paled. "What?"

"Relax, sweetheart. It's just a crush." Ali said as she walked up to the seat and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But on who?"

Ali laughed. "You'll figure it out soon."

"Ali, tell me."

"No." She shook her head with a smile.

"Ali,"

"Jason,"

"Alastrina."

"Jason Peter Todd." She countered.

"Ali, if you don't tell me, I'll…"

"You'll?"

"I'll stop walking around shirtless for three months."

Ali frowned. That _would _be a good punishment. "Well, if I tell you, you have to _promise _you won't kill him."

"You know I don't kill anymore."

"But I'm afraid if I tell you, you will kill him."

"Is it Damian?" He deadpanned.

"Maybe." She blushed and entwined her fingers together.

"It's just a crush, Ali. Livy'll get over it sooner or later."

Ali's jaw dropped. "You're not mad?"

"Nope." Jason shook her head. "She'll get over it."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I'm not worried."

That night , Damian was smothered with a pillow. He lived…but never walked around with his short off again.


	28. How Did You Meet Damian?

**This is a somewhat teaser for my news story that's gonna have how Ali and Damian met. So, here's a bit of a teaser for all xD**

* * *

"Ali, how did you even _meet _Damian?" Livy asked as she looked up at Ali and Damian, who were discussing certain things.

"Well, we met when Bruce first brought him home." Ali started.

"She put me in a headlock." Damian muttered as he took a sip of his coffee.

"She put you in a _what_?" Livy asked.

"He was trying to fight Bruce the first time he was here, and I put him in a headlock so he'd stop and listen." Ali said with a smile.

"And she had a kind smile the entire time." Damian grumbled.

"You never get mad, do you, Ali?" Livy asked.

"Only at Bruce and Talia."

"I've met Talia! She's a nice lady. Why don't you like her?" Livy asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older, Livy. Because right now, I don't really wan-."

"Because Talia raped Bruce and Ali's like a mother bear and mauls anyone who fucks with her children. Plus, Talia slept with Jason." Damian blurted out.

"Master Damian." Alfred said.

"Tt." Damian rolled his eyes as he pulled out a dollar.

"Oh, okay!" Livy nodded and skipped off.

Damian looked at Ali; who was holding a shocked expression on her face.

"What?" He asked.

Ali sighed and dropped her head. "Nothing."


	29. Idea

**I haven't really done anything that had to do with the wedding so I decided to add one :)**

* * *

**~Idea~**

Ali quickly ran into the Batcave; numerous papers in her arms and her hair all over the place.

Dick land Tim looked up at her and chuckled.

"W-Where's Jason?" Ali asked.

"He's out patrolling." Livy said as she swivled in the chair next to the batcave. "He said he woulnd't be back till the morning."

Ali sighed and dropped all the papers to the floor. "Man, I need to pick out the flowers, the decorations, and everything else for the wedding planner. The deadline is tomarrow."

Livy walked up to one of the papers and pulled up a picture with a red flower on it. "What's this?"

"A Hibiscus." Ali answered as she leaned down to pick up the papers.

"I like this flower. Does it come in yellow?"

Ali suddenly got an idea. "Yes, yes it does." She looekd up and smiled at Livy. "Livy, Hun, you _are _a genius! Thanks to you! I have the greatest Idea ever!" She hugged Livy and then turned around and squealed. "I can see it now! Oh, Livy! I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, ALi." Livy smiled. "Do I have to wear a dress?"

"Do you want to wear a dress?"

"No," Livy shook her head. "But can I be a flower girl?"

"You'll be throwing the yellow Hibiscus pedals for me and Jason." Ali smiled and kissed Livy's cheek. "I got an _IDEA!_" Ali cheered as she ran upstiars.

Tim looked and Dick. "The hell just happened?"

"Master Tim." Alfred called.


	30. Teacher

**I loved this one :) And Thank you all for your reviews! I hope you all read my new story, Not As Bad As You Think, which is when Ali and Damian meet for the first time. It takes place during Batman and Son story arc! So If you love Ali you'll love that story! xD**

* * *

~Teacher~

Livy kicked Damian in the chest and then pulled her fists up.

"Go Livy!" Ali cheered.

"What the hell is Livy doing fighting Damian?" Jason asked as he walked next to Ali.

"I was teaching her a little hand to hand combat for her ninja training! And she wanted to try it out on Damian. So now, they're sparring."

"And Livy's winning?" Jason asked in awe.

"Always act. Never _re_act." Ali stated as she put a finger up. "Remember that, Jason?"

"Is that what you're teaching her?"

"She's doing pretty well. OH! Look! She's doing the backflip Richard taught her!" Jason looked to see Livy doing a backflip to Damian's punch.

"Dick taught her how to do a blackflip?" Jason asked sadly.

"Yup." She looked at Jason and frowned at his sad face. "What's wrong?"

"All of you guys are teaching her how to fight and...I wanted to do that."

Ali smiled and wrapped her arms around Jason's waist, resting her head agaisnt his chest. "Jason, you're teaching Livy how to be a strong person. You're a _very _good influence on the girl. She wants to follow in your footsteps. Well, not _exactly _in your footsteps. But, you know what I mean. She wants to be like you." Ali looked up at Jason. "Livy's glad to have a great big brother like you."

Jason smiled and kissed the love of his life on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Jason."

_**BAM! **_

Jason and Ali jumped as they heard the loud bang and turned to see Damian on his back and Livy putting one foot on his chest.

"How'd I do?"


	31. Grace

**Oh, Jason!**

* * *

~Grace~

"Ali, what's that on your ankle?" Livy asked as she pointed down at the dog collar that was around her right ankle.

"Huh?" Ali asked as she looked down. "Oh, that was from my dog."

"You had a dog, Ali?"

Jason's head poped into the kitchen. "What?"

Ali smirked. "Yes, Livy. I had a dog named Grace." Ali extended her leg to show the dog tag: It was a heart that said Grace on it. "She was a Weeny dog."

Livy giggled. "You had a weeny?"

Jason quickly walked in. "Y-Yeah. Who wants Ice Cream!"

"What are you hiding, Jason?" Livy asked. Damn Tim for teaching her how to be a good detective and reading people's features.

"N-nothing!"

Ali sighed. "I let Jason take my dog out for a walk and he let it run into the street. It got hit by a car."

Livy gasped. "Jason!"

"It was an accident! I didn't think the dog was gonna go anywhere!" Jason shouted.

"Does that mean we can't get a dog now?"

Ali looked up in thought. "You know what? I think we should get a dog. But Jason's not allowed to take care of it."


	32. Busted

**Okay, well I got this idea from a Deviantart picture that made me laugh _really _hard. And I've been thinking about doing _another _story...but this one's going to be about Damian and Colin. I think it'd be _so _cute. But I'm only thinking about it. Tell me what you think :)**

* * *

**~Busted~**

Ali cocked a brow and pressed her ear to the door. She could hear moaning coming from Damian's room. But they weren't his moans; they were girls' moans. Then she started hearing a guys' moan, too. Ali blinked. What was Damian doing in there?

"Hey, mom." Dick said with a smile. Ali quickly put her hand up and waved, then put her finger to her mouth. Dick cocked a brow and walked over to the door with Ali. He pressed his ear up to the wall and gasped.

"What is he doing with Colin?" Dick growled.

"Colin's in there?" Ali asked; shocked.

Dick opened the door and gasped as he saw the two boys sitting in front of the T.V. screen watching porn. Ali gasped and Dick glared at Damian; who quickly fumbled with the remote to turn it off. He turned to face Dick and Ali. "Hey, guys!"

"What the _hell _were you two watching!" Dick demanded.

"I told you we'd get in trouble, Damian!" Colin exclaimed.

"Relax, we got this tape from Jason's stash." Damian said as he pulled the tape out.

Dick snatched it and walked out the door, "JASON!" he then popped his head back in the doorway and glared at the two boys. "I'm not finished with you two yet."

When Dick left Ali bursted out into giggles. Colin looked up at Ali. "Can we hide in your room again, Ali?"

"Of course. But be quick and make sure Dick doesn't see you."


	33. Best Friend

~Best Friend~

"Well," Livy said as she sat down with Dick, Jason, and Tim at the table. "Me and Iris are best friends. Who's you're best Friend, Dick?"

"Wally." Dick answered.

"Tim?" Livy looked at Tim.

"Conner."

"Jason?"

"My Guns."

Everyone deadpanned him.

"Who's Ali's best friend?" Livy questioned.

"Barbra Gordon." Jason said. "Former Batgirl. She's out with her now. That's why Ali isn't here."

"A former Batgirl?" Livy asked. "Hey, when Steph gets old can _I _be Batgirl?"

"No." Everyone said.

"But I wanna be Batgirl if Iris is gonna be Kid Flash soon. And then when we grow up together, I'll be Batwoman and _She'll _be the Flash!" Livy said happily.

The group smiled at Livy's hopfullness.


	34. Harley

**I love Harley Quinn, I think she's phenomonal! **

* * *

**~Harley~**

"I told you, Harley, you're invited to my wedding." Ali said with a smile.

"Aww, jee, Ali-stina! I'm touched! You'd invite me-a no good baddie-ta your weddin'! Your too kind!" Harley Quinn squeaked as she hugged Ali tight.

"Tell Ivy and Selina that they can come, too."

"What!" Dick and Jason ran onto the patio.

"You're inviting bad guys to your wedding!" Jason shouted.

" 'Scuse me!" Harley shouted. "I ain't bad no more! I'm a goody girl! Well, partially." She shrugged.

"Selina, I can understand." Dick said. "But Ivy and Harley! Are you trying to get us robbed or something?"

"Hey! I'm trying to take my nap!" Livy shouted as she walked outside.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sweetheart." Ali said as Livy walked up to her.

"Whoa! Ya had a kid! Since when! Is that why you and Mista Hoodie ova there are tyin' tha knot? He knocked ya' up, didn't he?" Harley asked as she jabbed her thumb in Jason's direction.

"Harley, you know I can't get pregnant." Ali giggled. "She's Jason's little sister."

"Who's she!" Livy asked as she looked at Harley.

"Tha name's Harley Quinn, girly. Nice ta' metcha!" Harley said proudly.

"I'm Livy Todd. What's you're favorite color?"

Harley looked up in thought. "Gosh, that's actually a hard one…Oh! Pink!"

"Eww, Pink!" Livy stuck her tongue out.

"Well what's yours, huh?"

"Yellow."

"Yuck! Too bright!" Harley stuck her tongue out, too. "That color only looks good on banana splits."

"I love banana splits!" Livy chimed.

"Maybe we can go out for one anotha time!"

"No." Dick and Jason said in unison.

Harley sneered. "Well then, I guess I'll be going. I know when I'm not needed."

"No, Harley, stay!" Livy shouted as she grabbed her hand. "Ali makes the best banana splits!"

"Ooo! Let's go!" Livy and Harley grabbed Ali's hand and led her inside the house to make the banana split.

Dick and Jason sighed as Harley shouted. "Are ya sure this kid ain't yours, Ali! I mean, come on! Jason has ta knock ya up _sometime_!


	35. Bitch

**LOL, oh, Ali. You and your funnyness xD**

* * *

**~Bitch~**

The door rang more then once; which irritated Jason as he got up from watching T.V. HE walked over to the window and pulled the curtains away. He growled as he saw the news caster van outside. He knew that Ali shouldn't have told Harley about the wedding, now she was going to tell everyone in her goddamn grandmother. Jason heard Ali's heels click as she came through the Batcave. He knew Livy would be with her so he quickly answered the door-despite his shirtless state. He swung the door open-with a scowl on his face-to see two camera men, and a short woman with blonde hair-her brown roots showing-and a microphone. She smiled up at Jason.

"Mr. Todd?" She asked.

"What?"

"Hi, I'm Amy Taylor." She held her hand out. Jason didn't take it.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Well-um-we want to interview you about your wedding." Amy smiled.

"No." He motioned to slam the door shut, but Ali suddenly came out of no where and grabbed the door.

She looked at Jason and smiled. "Sweetie, please go put on a shirt. We have guests."

Jason rolled his eyes and walked away. "I ain't puttin' on a shirt, Ali."

She sighed, then turned to Amy. "I apologize for him. He just doesn't really like attention all that much."

"I can tell." Amy growled. "We just want know where you're going to have your wedding at, because we want to broadcast it live."

Livy popped her head out of the kitchen with Tim. The both then pushed themselves into the kitchen again.

"Broadcast it live? Aren't we having the wedding at the Watch Tower on the moon?" Livy whispered to Tim.

"Yeah," Tim answered. "Ali _has _to keep this a low profile. It was Harley's fault. Damn Harley!"

"Master Tim." Alfred said as he walked by.

Tim grumbled and pulled out a dollar for Alfred.

"But I don't think Ali would do that. She wouldn't put your secret identities on tha' line." Livy said.

"Oh, um, our wedding's going to be pretty secret. We're trying to keep it from the public, you see." Ali said a bit nervously.

"You know it's a pretty big deal that _one _of Bruce Wayne's wards is going to get married, right? And too a _maid _no doubt." Amy said with a sassy tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ali cocked a brow and frowned.

"Well, think about it. You're a _maid_. And he's the son of _Bruce Wayne_. You're like the poor princess in a fairy tale." Amy pulled the microphone towards Ali. "Or _maybe _you're just after the cash, huh?"

Ali smiled, then slammed the door in Amy's face. Ali wasn't a rude person, but that was just plain mean to say to someone. Livy and Tim gasped at Ali's actions.

"Ali that was the meanest thing I've ever seen you done." Tim said in shock.

"Well, Timothy, that was the meanest thing anyone has ever said to me." Ali said as she passed Tim.

"That woman was a bi-."

"Livy," Jason warned as he walked in the room.

"I was gonna say Big Meany, Jason! Gosh!"

Ali giggled. "Well, that woman was indeed a bitch."

Everyone gasped at the bad word that Ali said.

"Miss Alastrina." Alfred called.


	36. Dress

**~Dress~**

"I really like this dress, Ali." Barbra Gordon said as she held up a picture of the plain white dress that had yellow flowers on the top.

Ali smiled. "I think Livy would wear that."

"I would wear what?" Livy asked as she walked in the room. She looked up at Barbra and smiled. "Who's she?"

"This is Barbra Gordon." Ali said.

"Oh! She's your best friend isn't she! Jason told me about you! What's your favorite color?" Livy asked.

Barbra looked up, "Blue."

"I like blue." Livy nodded. "But I love yellow."

"Then you'll love this dress." Barbra showed Livy the dress and Livy cocked her head to one side.

"I like the flowers." Livy finally said after then minutes of silence.

"Not the dress?" Barbra asked.

"She's not really a dress person." Ali smiled.

"What happened to your legs?" Livy asked as she pointed at the wheel chair.

"Livy," Ali put a hand on Livy's shoulder.

"The Joker happened." Barbra blurted out.

Livy's eyes widened. "What!"

"He shot me in the lower tummy and it hit my spine." Barbra explained.

"I hate the Joker! He came after me, too!" Livy shouted. "Look what he did to my shoulder!" Livy lifted her sleeve to reveal a nasty scar on her shoulder. "He got my legs, too! I have a scar on my lip, too!"

"Uh, Livy, why don't you go ask Jason if he can go get you some ice cream?" Ali quickly said.

"Oh, Otay! Nice ta' mecha, Barbra! See ya' soon!" Livy turned and skipped off.

"The Joker got to her, too?" Barbra asked once Livy was out of earshot.

"If Jason hadn't gotten there in time, he would have killed her." Ali said softly.

"My god..." Barbra looked down. Then gasped. She held out a picture of a wedding dress that had a bracelet that was a orange rose, the dress was a long silky white and had orange roses on the top of the dress that made it into a holter top.

Ali smiled brightly. "Babs, you're brilliant."

Barbra leaned back in her chair. "I know, sweetheart, I know."


	37. Wedding Dress

**So yeah, this one has my Character Kiwi Alonso, or Mokking Byrd, in it and she's in the stories: Don't wanna Lose Him, Fatherhood, and Heartbreak Warfare!**

* * *

**~Wedding Dress~**

Jason, Tim, and Dick ran upstairs as fast as they could the second they heard that Livy was upstairs with strange men. Jason smashed the door open, causing Livy and the five men and one woman to jump. Jason pulled out a gun.

"Who the hell are you?" Jason ordered.

The group turned around and Dick and Tim gasped. "The Rogues?"

"Oh! Timmy!" Kiwi Alonso (Mokking Byrd) shouted as she ran up to Tim and hugged him. "Oh, it's been _so _long!"

"You know her?" Jason asked.

"You know him?" Captain Cold asked.

"Oh, yeah." Tim said as he tried to inch away from Kiwi. "We go _way _back."

"What the hell are you people doing here?" Jason asked.

"Relax, big boy, we just came to escort our tailor over here." Kiwi said as she waved her hand.

"And _all _the Rogues had to come because…?" Dick asked.

"Because they're invited to the wedding, too." Livy perked. "And they wanna see the dress!"

"Ali invited them, too?" Jason asked.

"Yeah!" Livy said. "And you're not supposed to be up here! It's bad luck to see the wedding dress before the wedding day!"

"Yeah! So skedaddle!" Kiwi said as she grabbed Jason by the arm and pushed him out. "And go put on a shirt. You're body's not _that _amazing, guy."


	38. Red Lantern

**I'm going to be doing the Wedding Rehearsals for the next couple of Chapters so Livy and Ali could get to know more heroes and what not :) so here you go!**

* * *

**~Red Lantern~**

"Wedding rehearsals are the worst..." Jason groaned as he rested his head on the table.

"What do you mean?" Livy asked as she sat dwon next to him. Being in a fancy resterant with almost six-hundered people that were attending the wedding was exhausting. Ali had said that Jason was to make some new friends. Or atleast talk to some old ones or _make _some friendships.

"I mean, I just want to skip to the wedding already. I want to see Ali in that beautiful dress and say 'I do' to her so we can finally be together." Jason wined.

"Ah, I bet." Said Kyle Rayner-the Green Lantern-as he sat down next to Jason.

"What are _you _doing here, Rayner?" Jason asked.

"Ali invited me to the wedding. She also wants us to be on good terms." Kyle smiled.

"Who's that?" Livy asked.

"Oh, Kyle, this is my little sister this is the Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner."

"You have a little sister? Oh god." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"What's your favorite color?" Livy asked.

"Green." He stated.

"Why?" Livy asked.

"Because it's the color of Will power."

"I still like Yellow." Livy smiled.

"That's the color of Fear."

"Kyle, don't be putting that Lantern crap in her head." Jason rolled her head. "I'm still trying to get it out of mine."

"You'd be a Red Lantern, Jason." Kyle said.

"What's Red?" Livy asked.

"Rage."

"That would _defiantly _be Jason's Lantern Corps." Ali said as she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's Jason's favorite color, too! You should be a Red Lantern, Jason!" Livy said excitedly.

"No, he shouldn't." Kyle quickly shook his head. "He would kill everyone in his way with is blind rage. Rip apart people's skin from their bones and smash your head like a pumpkin. They spit out this red gunk that looks like vomet but it's actually just a poison. They like to be angry and murder."

Livy looked at Kyle and horro and Ali stared at him with wide eyes.

"Way to go, Rayner! Now she's gonna have nightmares tonight for sure!" Jason shouted as he smacked Kyle over the head.

"I was just being truthful!" Kyle admitted.

"They rip the bones from the flesh?" Livy asked.

"H-hey Livy! Look! It's Billy! Captain Marvel! Go say hi!" Ali said quickly.

"Billy!" Livy perked and then ran off to go and find him.

Ali quickly ran off after Livy until. Jason slammed his head on the table. "She's so amazing." Jason smiled as he watched Billy hug Ali and Livy.

"Star Sapphire or Indigo Tribe."

"Oh god, are you talking about the Lantern crap again?"

"She would be perfect for both of them. Even a Green Lantern. Or Even a Blue one. She's amazing in everyway shape and form. Jason, I hate to say it. But...I'm a little jelous. Good Job." Kyle patted him on the back.

Jason smiled and looked up at Kyle. "Thanks man. You wanna grab a beer?"


	39. Why'd The Chicken Cross The Road?

**LOL :)**

* * *

**~Why'd The Chicken Cross The Road?~**

"What's wrong, Livy?" Ali asked as she looked down at Livy, who was sitting on a chair by herself with her arms crossed.

"Bart ate all the Yellow Peeps! I wanted to eat them but the second the chief put them out, Bart ate them in that ONE second!" Livy cried. "He eats _everything! _And I wanted to eat the Peeps!"

Ali suddenly got a plan. She smiled deviously and leaned down to whisper something in Livy's ear.

It took Livy a while, but she finally found Bart hanging around the Teen Titans near the snack table. And there he was, eating the damn Peeps that Livy wanted to eat. She walked up to him and punched him in the thigh.

"Ouch, Livy. That hurt." Bart said as he looked down.

"Hey, I know why the chicken crossed the road." Livy smiled.

"Why?" Conner Asked.

"So it wouldn't get eaten by Bart."

The Titans had never laughed so hard In their life.


	40. Dancefloor

**Bad news everyone! Fanfiction is BLOCKED from my school district, so I'm gonna have to update on weekends now :'(**

* * *

**~Dancefloor~**

The dancefloor was open to everyone. Unfortunately, no one was dancing. She looked around and found Damian sitting at a table doing absolutely nothing. And when Ali's song came on (Raise Your Glass by P!nk), she quickly grabbed Damian's hand and led him to the dancefloor. At first, he tried to pry his hands away from Ali, yelling that he didn't dance. But when Livy came in and started doing the Running Man, Damian decided that maybe HIS dancing couldn't make a fool out of himself. Livy was dancing horribly, but that didn't stop her from doing her thing. Ali was swaying her hips from side to side while spinning.

"So raise your glass if you are wrong! In all the right ways!" Ali sang as Jason got on the dancefloor and took her hands; spinning her around.

"All my underdogs! We will never be, ever be, anything but loud!" Livy sang as she waved her hands in the air.

Damian rolled his eyes as Ali came up to him and grabbed his hands; spinning him around and singing. It didn't take long before Damian decided that Dancing was getting a little fun. Ali spun him around and let go; causing Damian to start dancing with Livy, who was spinning in circles, her hands up in the air, and her long golden blonde hair swirling around her petite body. He soon realized he was staring when Jason bummed him.

"Quit glaring at my sister or I'll cut your eyes out." Jason growled loud enough for Damian to hear.

The rest of the night, Damian avoided looking at Livy dancing and ended up (somehow) dancing with Donna Troy. Then he got his feet stepped on too many times, he was getting bumped too many times, and he was about to punch the next person who "accidentally" touched his butt.

But at least he got to keep his eyes….


	41. Lost The Game

**Finally home again :D **

* * *

**~Lost The Game~**

Damian walked into the kitchen with an irritated look on his face. Ali was quick to see this and asked. "What's wrong, Damian?"

"Livy made me lose the game."

"Halo again?" Ali asked.

"No, The Game."

"What's that?"

"It's, like, a mind game. And the rules are that you can't think of The Game of you lose, And you have to announce it, but not that you lost. You gotta make someone else lose." Damian said.

"That sounds..."

"Stupid? I know. But Livy made me lose it and I hate losing." Damian sighed.

"Hey Damian." Ali said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah,"

"You lost The Game."

"Fuck my life."


	42. Wrong Way

**newsiesgirllaces owns Indira Xavier Rispoli! She's from Games, Where am I? Done Estoy?, and Brother Problems. Hermano Problems! I was reading about her and fell in love with her character! So here you go!**

* * *

**~Wrong Way~  
**

"Dammit." Indira (Indi) Xavier Rispoli cursed as she shook her dimension transporter. "This thin never transports me in the right direction." She looked around, she was in the Wayne Manor, but something didn't really feel right.

"Who're you?" Indi looked down to see a little blonde girl. Indi cocked a brow. There shouldn't be a little girl in here.

"Uh, I'm…Indi."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Red."

The little girl gasped. "That's Jason's favorite color!"

"You know Jason Todd?" Indi asked.

"He's my older brother."

Indi's eyes widened. She looked down at the transporter device. This thing had definitely transported her in the wrong dimension. "Uh, who are you?"

"Livy Todd." The little girl stated proudly.

"Oh, um, where is Jason."

"He's with Ali, that's his fiancée, they're in the Bat Cave." Livy smiled.

"What?" Indi was a bit taken back. "Jason's engaged?"

"Yup." Livy nodded. "Her name's Ali. She's so cool!"

"b-but Jason's…engaged?" Indi stared at the little girl with wide eyes.

"I think you'll look fine in that dress." Indi looked up to see Jason walking out of the Bat Cave with a beautiful young girl that had lushes red hair and Emerald green eyes. She was beautiful.

"Ali! Look, this girl is named Indi!" Livy said as she pointed at Indi.

"Livy, what have I told you about pointing?" Jason growled.

"To not to." Livy looked down.

"Indi? That's a cute name." The red head smiled. "Is it short for Indigo?"

"N-no it's short for Indria." Indi stuttered (something she hated).

"Where the hell'd you come from?" Jason asked with a cocked brow.

Well at least Jason was (somewhat) the same.

"Jason, be nice." The red head patted his tummy. "I'm Ali. This is-."

"I know who Jason is. I-I've met him in another dimension. Well, I'm from another dimension. This thing took me to the wrong one." Indi said harshly as she held up her device. She expected for Ali to snap at her for using such a harsh tone-since everyone did-but instead Ali gently grabbed it and looked at it skeptically.

"Oh, I see what the problem is." She smiled.

"What?" Again, Indi used her harsh tone to see if the woman would snap.

She didn't. "The wire's are all tangled." She plucked at one of the strings, unraveling the whole mess of wires and began to rewire them.

Indi stared in awe as the woman fixed her device with perfection and then handed it back to her.

"T-thanks." Indi blinked.

"No problem." Ali smiled kindly. Jason put an arm around her.

"I-I guess I should be going then." Indi said as she set her device.

"Are you sure?" Ali frowned. "I just made cookies."

"Oh for real!" Livy and Jason asked in unison. They then looked at each other then chased towards the kitchen.

"Uh, I, Uh-." She looked at Ali's face and suddenly found herself giving in. "Sure."

"Perfect." Ali clapped her hands together and grabbed Indi's arm, "I hope you like Chocolate chip and Whip cream, those two love to put whip cream on every sweet I make. Those fattys!"


	43. Beach

**~Beach~**

"Feel that sun!" Ali shouted as she threw her hands in the air. Yes, the Bat Family were at the beach. Alfred stayed under the large umbrella with the food set out for when the family got hungry, Jason had brought the radio, Dick was carrying the supplies, Tim was making sure everyone was together-while giving Steph a piggy back ride, Damian had brought Colin and the two refused to take their shirts off. and Ali and Livy were putting Sun Tan Lotion on each other. Livy didn't want to wear the bikini that Steph bought her (it was pink with little ruffles and glitter on it), so in the end, Ali bought her yellow swim trunks and yellow bikini top for her. Ali on the other hand was wearing an orange bikini and currently spinning on around on the beach with Livy.

Jason tried so hard not to knock out the many men that were drooling over Ali. He just sat back and gritting his teeth.

"Something wrong, Master Jason?" Alfred cocked a brow.

"Nothing, Pennyworth." Jason growled.

Dick didn't want to say anything because Ali was like his mother, but he couldn't help but think that Ali was a good MILF. Tim thought the same but tried not to stare because of Steph's glare.

"Ali! Let's go in the water!" Livy shouted as she pulled on Ali's hand.

"Okay, Livy!" Ali giggled as she was being yanked towards the water. Livy poked one foot in the water, then ran away from the water.

"What's wrong, Livy?" Ali asked as she turned towards the running Livy.

"Water's cold!" Livy shouted back.

Jason quickly snatched Livy up and through her over her shoulder. "You're goin' in the water, Kid."

"No way, Jason! Let go!" Livy shouted as she punched Jason's bare back.

"Damian, you wanna go in the water?" Colin asked as he pointed at the water.

"Tt. So Jason could throw me in? Yeah right." Damian crossed his arms.

Colin shrugged. "Suit yourself." He pulled off his shirt and ran towards the water.

Damian wanted to take his shirt off and go in, but he was afraid Jason might smother him with a pillow again. After a minute of thinking it over, Damian tugged his shirt off and ran into the water.

"Let's go, Tim!" Steph grabbed his arm and pulled him out.

"Wait, I just gotta finish typing these last-." Tim was busy on his computer when Steph slammed it shut.

"Tim, we're on a vacation, can't you _for once _forget about work?" She pulled him off his feet and towards the water.

Alfred sat and watched his family. Ali and Livy were running from Jason, Colin and Damian were searching for shells in the water, and Tim was carrying Steph into the water. Sure Alfred didn't really have a blood related family. But this family…it was the greatest he'd ever had. And he wouldn't give it up for anything.


	44. Sick

**Yay! They unblocked Fanfiction! I can now Update as I please xD**

* * *

**~Sick~**

"I told you, Livy. Ali's not feeling well." Jason said as he closed the door behind him.

"How's Ali not feeling well?" Livy asked; a little confused. "her body's dead, she can't get sick."

"Well, actually, whenever she gets poisoned, the poison attatches to her skin and eats it up, since it has nothing else to attatch to. So right now, Ali's skin is gone. It's gonna take two days for her skin to return." Jason explained.

"Ali got poisoned?" Damian asked as he walked next Livy. "How?"

"We went out last night and some guy slipped something into her drink." Jason growled. "Now said guy is in the hospital and will probably be a parapaligic."

"Oh, that sucks for that guy." Livy said.

"Yeah, so now, Ali needs her rest. Her skins falling off and it looks gross."

"Are you saying that I'm ugly Jason?" Ali asked from behind the door.

"Ali, you're beautiful no matter what. You just look gross right now."

Ali locked the door as Jason tried to twist it open. "Ali, open the door. Please? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-."

"Way to go, Todd."


	45. Conclusion Of The Swear Jar

**~Conclusion Of The Swear Jar~**

"Alfred?" Ali asked as she looked in the office. "What are you doing?"

"Counting the money from the swear jar, Miss Ali." Alfred stated as he began to sort through the pennies, nickles, dimes, and occational dollars.

"How much money's in there?" Ali cocked a brow.

"I'll let you know when I am done. If the others swear, please collect the money."

"Of course, Alfred." Ali nodded as she walked out.

"So how much money's in there, Alfie?" Livy asked.

Alfred held up a paper. "5,000 dollars."

Everyone looked at each other in shock.

"And most of them where from Master Jason."

The shock quickly died down.

"Shit happens." Livy shrugged.

"Now we have 5,001 dollars."


	46. Ass

**I love Booster Gold. I think he's cute and funny really :) **

* * *

**~Ass~**

The doorbell rang loudly. Ali-of course-was quick to answer it. There stood the evershining Michael Jon Carter-Booster Gold. He quickly jumped in the house and slammed the door shut. He looked at Ali who appeared to already have the idea why he was in such a rush. So Michael started to explain. "Okay, well, I was at the bar talkin' to this cute chick and-."

"It was a biker dudes girlfriend?" Ali asked with a smile.

"Yup." Michael sighed.

"And they chased you all the way here?"

"Yup."

"Who's he?" Livy asked as she walked in the room.

Michael looked up at Ali. "You a Jason had a kid? But I thought you couldn't get prego?"

"This is Jason's little sister, Michael. Her name's Livy Todd." Ali introduced. "Livy, this is Michael Carter, or Booster Gold."

"Oh! I know you! What's your favorite color?" Livy asked.

"Gold."

"That's not a color." Livy shook her head.

"Yeah it is." Michael noded.

"No it ain't."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"No it's not."

"Yes it-."

"What are you doing in my house, Carter?" Dick asked as he walked into the room.

"Well, I was at the bar-."

"Don't wanna hear it." Dick said as he raised his hand. "I already know where this is going."

"I doubt that."

"The chick was the biker dude's boyfriend." Dick crossed his arms.

"Shut up, _Dick_." Michael said.

"Did you just use my name as an insult?"

"I don't know? Did I?"

"Okay Boys!" Ali shouted. "Who wants cookies!"

"Oh me!" Michael shouted as he ran towards the kitchen.

"I don't like him." Livy said as she crossed her arms.

"That's a first." Dick said.

"He's a butthead."

"No," Dick corrected, "He's an ass."


	47. Pretty

**~pretty~**

"Do you think I'm pretty Damian?" Livy asked as she walked up to Damian on the couch.

Ali was in the kitchen and smirked as she heard Livy's question to Damian.

"Why?" He asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because..." She looked to the side. "I just want to know. Am I?"

"Do you _really _care?"

"Yes." She nodded with a blush.

Ali giggled softly hoping Damian or Livy couldn't hear her.

Damian rolled his eyes. "Yes, Livy, I think you're beautiful."

"I just asked if I was pretty. But Beautiful works, too." Damian blushed at the statement he realized he made.

"I-I meant pretty!"


	48. Fire And Ice

**~Fire And Ice~**

"Livy, these are my friends, Fire and Ice. Beatriz da Costa and Tora Olafsdotter." Ali said as she introduced her friends to Livy. "B.B., Tora, this is Livy Todd."

"Hi." the two waved.

"Hiya!" Livy waved. "What's your favorite colors!"

"White." Tora smiled.

"Green." Fire smirked as she put a hand on her hip.

"Where're you guys from?" Livy asked.

"We used to work with Starla over here," Fire pointed a Ali. "She was on the Jutice League International."

"You were!" Livy's eyes sparkled.

Ali giggled. "Only for a while. After Jason had died, I got off the team, though."

"You went by the name Starla?" Damian asked as he walked in the room.

"Yup," Tora nodded. "She used to dress in all white and be able to shoot out white shurikens so they looked like stars. She was pretty awesome to say the least." Tora blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, and Boosts wanted us to come here and offer you membership. Do you want to join the new Justice League International?" Fire asked.

"Are you gonna go in as Bloo-J?" Livy asked.

"I think I'd go back to Starla." Ali said. "Do you think I should join?"

"It's your choice."

Ali smiled. "When's the next meeting?"


	49. Love

**~Love~**

"I can't…" Ali looked down. "I can't do this anymore, Jason."

Jason's eyes widened. "What?"

"I can't do this anymore. Jason, you're too violent, you try to hurt people and kill them." Ali's eyes teared up.

Jason shook his head, "No, no, Alastrina, please, I don't leave me! I-I don't kill anymore! You know that! I love you! I love you so much! Please! Let us be together! Please!"

"Jason, you're not…you're not my little Jason anymore. You-."

"Ali, I love you more than my own life. You and Livy are my _life _I'd do anything for you. Please don't-."

"I don't love you anymore, Jason. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I don't love you anymore." She turned around and walked off. "I'm sorry."

Jason shot up from his bed. He looked to the side. Ali and Livy were sleeping next to him; Ali's arms wrapped around Livy tightly. He looked at Ali's finger, the ring sparkling. Ali opened her eyes slightly; looking up at Jason.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," He smiled as he looked down at his girls. "I love you."

Ali smiled, too. "I love you, too, Jason. Now lay down. Come to bed with us."

She would never leave him. He was stupid for even having that dream, for even thinking that. He loved her and she loved him. End of story.


	50. Tattoo

**Jason's _so _mean! And, I've been having a horrible writer's block...with _all _of my stories...so if you _do _have _any _ideas for me, PM me :D**

* * *

**~Tattoo~**

Today was Ali's day off from being a Maid. So instead of wearing the ol' maid outfit, she just put on a bikini top and short shorts and walked around the house like that. When she stretched her arms up, Livy gasped.

"What's that!" Livy asked as she pointed at the ink mark under Ali's arm.

"What?" Ali looked down at the tattoo on her arm. "Oh, that's the tattoo I got _a long _time ago." She pointed at the Motherhood Symbol that were five rings in the shape of a circle on her arm. In each circle was a dot.

"What do tha dots mean?" Livy asked.

"They stand for the children I've raised." Ali smiled. "I have another tattoo on my ankle." Ali lifted her perfectly manicured foot up to show the butterfly turning into a bat going around her ankle.

"I want a tattoo!" Livy shouted just as Jason walked into the room. He looked at Livy, then at Ali.

"What?"

"Jason! I want a Tattoo like Ali!"

Jason glared at Ali. "You're not getting a tattoo, Livy."

"But Ali has one."

"Ali's an old fart."

Ali and Livy's mouths dropped.

"Ouch, Jason." Livy said as Ali ran away with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like _that_!" Jason said as he ran after her.


	51. Apologies

**After writing Ali for about a year or so, someone insulted her. I got a review on Not As Bad As You Think (The story about how Damian and Ali first met) and this person called Joker's Deck Of Cards (Note he/she didn't log in) and said that Ali was a horrible character and that she was too Mary Sue-ish. I honestly felt a little hurt because I actually made Ali for Jason only, but fell in love with her persona and made more stories about her. But still, I'm a little hurt that someone would say that Ali _sucked _and that I should be ashamed of putting her in the Batfamily. But the person _did _complement me on my grammer, so I _do _thank he/she for that. But, poor Ali...**

* * *

**~Apologies~**

Jason found Ali outside on the hammock swinging contently. She had her hands in her lap and the wind flowed through her flawless hair.

_Jason_, He thought, _you're a dick_.

He walked up to her and sat next to Ali on the hammock.

"I'm not _that _old." Ali said first. "I mean, I don't even remember how old I am. But I know that I'm not _that _old. I mean, I don't look that old. I _certainly _don't look that old an-."

"Ali, why are you with me?" Jason suddenly asked. Ali looked at Jason with a cocked brow.

"What?"

"Why are you with me? I'm an asshole."

Ali smiled and grabbed his hand. "Jason, you are perfect to me. I loved you for who you are. You're strong, you know how to take charge, you're not afraid of anything, and you're pretty badass to say the least. I love you, Jason. No matter what."

Jason smiled. "I'm sorry I called you an Old Fart. But, I just meant that you're old enough to get a tattoo."

"I know, Jason."

"I think you're the most beautiful thing in the world."

"I know, Jason."  
"And I'd do anything for you."

"I know, Jason."

"And I-."Jason was interrupted by Ali grabbing him by the face and kissing him. God how her lips were _so _soft. He wanted to kiss them all day.

"EWWW!" The two separated just as Livy walked outside. "I wanted to see you to make _up _not _out_!"


	52. Get The Joker? Pt 1

**Oooo! A scary one! Thank you to all that have reviewed and love Ali! I'm glad I have people who support and love her! She's actually one of my favorite characters to write about! **

* * *

**~Get The Joke pt.1~**

There were three things Livy hated at night; When Jason went out on patrol, when no one told her a bed time story, and going to sleep. So while Jason, Dick, Tim, Damian, and Steph were out on patrol, Ali was in charge of Livy. Alfred was out getting groceries. But unfortunately, Livy had ran away from Ali when she told her it was bed time, and now Ali and Livy were playing hide and go seek in the huge mansion. Livy would hide in the most predictable places and Ali would always find her. When she did, Livy would squeal and run out of the hiding spot. Ali would giggle and run after her.

"Come on, Livy." Ali smiled. "It's time for bed, sweetie."

"But I'm not tired!" Livy shouted in the house. "And sleeping is boring!"

"But, Livy, if you're going to be a vigilante, they need their rest." Ali said as she opened the closet door. It was empty.

"But how come _you _don't sleep?"

"I don't have to sleep. My body doesn't need it." Ali looked under the small table in the hallway. She wasn't their. A smile spread on her face as she looked up at the big gray box that normally held the secret bat-a-rangs in the house. Ali walked over to it. She yanked the top open. "Found you!"

Livy squealed. And Ali laughed. "Come one, Livs. Let's go to bed. I promise I'll read you a bed time story about Batman."

Suddenly the main doors to the mansion burst open. Ali and Livy jumped. Despite being somewhere in the mansion, the two could hear the noise form where they were.

"Oh, Liiiiiiiiiiiiivyyyyyyyy Toooooooooddddddd!" The horrible voice sang. "Come out, come out, where ever you areeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Ali spine tingled at the horrible voice. It was the voice she knew too well. She looked down at Livy, who was trembling; tears flooding her eyes. She would recognize the Joker's voice anywhere. Ali quickly reached down and took off her heals-so that way if he came after them, he wouldn't hear the clicking of her heals-and then picked Livy up.

"Ali," Livy's voice was frantic in a whisper, "It's the Joker! He's here! He's gonna try and-."

The two girls could hear him come upstairs. Ali quickly ran down the hallway. Ali reached in her pocket for a bat-a-rang but realized that she didn't have any. _Crap_! She mentally cursed herself for not being prepared.

"Oh, Liiiiiiivyyyyyyy! We didn't get to finish playing our game last time!" His voice was getting closer and Livy was getting angrier and scared. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her knife.

"Livy, you keep that in her pajamas?" Ali asked.

"Of course!" Livy cried.

His footsteps were getting closer and closer and Ali was getting more frantic with trying to get Ali away from the Joker.

"There you are!" The Joker suddenly appeared in front of the two girls. He raised a gun and shot Ali right in the shoulder. She fell to the floor; Livy falling out of her arms.

"Ali!" Livy cried.

"Livy! I've been looking _everywhere _for you! I mean, after that _Red Hood _guy came and took you away from the little game we were playing before!" The Joker taunted.

Ali felt the bullet pop out of her shoulder. She could heal now. Livy pulled her knife up. "I-I'm not afraid of you!"

The Joker cackled a horrible cackle and then raised his gun. "That's a lie. You're pissing your pants!"

Livy looked down, then back up at the Joker. "I am not! Liar, liar pants on fire!"

Ali swung her leg around and kicked The Joker in the back of the legs. She then ran around and grabbed Livy. But just as she was about to pick her up; The Joker shot Ali right in the back of the neck. Ali fell to the floor; eyes wide, mouth agape, blood everywhere.

"Ali!" Livy shouted as she got up.

"Oops! My finger slipped! Silly me!" Joker chuckled.

"Ali! Wake up! Quickly! Please!" Livy pulled her knife up to the Joker. "You killed her!"

"That I did! And I might do the same to you. Well, if you don't mind." The Joker raised his gun. "And I _know _you will. But I don't care." He pulled the trigger.


	53. Get The Joke? Pt 2

**~Get The Joke? pt. 2~**

Livy scrunched herself up and braced for the bullet to hit. But it never did. She looked up to see Damian standing there, holding his shoulder that was bleeding heavily. He was in his Robin costume.

"Oh, lookie here!" The Joker shouted with glee. "It's the boy wonder!"

"D-Damian." Livy whispered as she looked up.

"Dammit, Livy.."

"Livy! Ali!" Dick and Jason ran into the house, Steph behind them.

Jason looked to the floor to see Ali bleeding heavily. She wasn't moving. His face turned red with rage and he pulled out a gun.

"Hood, no!" Steph grabbed his arm and pulled it down. "Don't kill! Don't kill!"

"He _killed _Ali and tried to kill Livy! I'm ending him now!"

"Oooo! Look at this show!" The Joker clapped loudly. "Let's see how it finishes!"

Dick and Tim ran upstairs; Dick being the one to jump and kick the Joker in the face and Tim being the one who grabbed Damian and Livy and pulled them back. Ali showed no sign of movement or recovery. A lump grew in Tim's throat. He _hoped _Ali would wake up soon.

The Joker shot multipul times at Dick.

"What are you doing here, Bat-boob! Aren't you supposed to be _out _in Gotham!" Joker asked.

"We got a call about a gun shot." Dick said in his best Batman voice.

"Way to be a Party Crasher! You weren't invited!" The Joker shot once more; but Dick dodged it and pushed the Joker right in the face. He stumbled back and fell over the railing of the stairs. Jason ran and caught him by the neck; slamming his face into the ground. Jason kept his fingers over the Joker's neck. Tightening his grip as he tried to breath.

"Hood, get off of him." Dick growled.

"Ya heard the Bats!" Joker coughed.

"Hood, off!"

"I'm killing him. _Now_."

"Hood, don't go back to that."

"I'm ending him!"

"Hood! Don't kill!" Livy shouted. "We need ta help Ali!"

And that''s all Jason needed to hear for him to stop. He picked the Joker up and chucked him to Steph then ran upstairs and picked up Ali. She wasn't moving. She was dead. Jason's eyes watered beneath his helmet. Alfred walked through the front door and gasped.

"What on earth." He asked.

"Ali's dead." Jason said softly.

"Where did she get hit?" Alfred asked calmly.

"S-she got shot in the back of the neck." Livy whispered.

"I'll be right back." Alfred walked into the kitchen; when he came out; Steph was walking out the door with the Joker in her arms and Jason was standing in the corridor; staring at his dead fiancee. Alfred walked up to Ali with a pair of tweezers and lifted her head up; plucking out the bullet from the back of her neck. Within seconds, Ali gasped to life.

"Oh god!" Jason's eyes widened and he tore off his mask to kiss her passionately.

"I-I thought you died!" Jason shouted.

"_We _thought you died!" Livy exclaimed as she ran up and hugged her. "I was so scared! I thought the Joker killed you!"

"Are _you _okay, Livy? I was scared that-."

"We came just in time." Damian said as he walked in with a bloody shoulder.

"Damian! You're bleeding!" Ali shouted.

"Really? I wasn't aware." Damian winced at the pain.

"Come on, let's clean you up." Ali grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

"Damian," Jason called. "I owe you one for Livy."

"Yeah, Whatever." Damian rolled his eyes and walked away. With Ali.

Dick walked up to Ali, "Hey, Alf, how'd you know to take out the bullet from the back of her neck?"

"Last time Bruce had come home with Ali in his arms. We feared she was dead for good, but when I was cleaning her, I pulled out the bullet from the back of her neck and she gasped just like she did now. Stabbing her in the back of the neck will offcially knock her out for a _long _while and it makes her _seem _dead."

Jason looked at Ali, who was making her way to the Bat-cave.

"Thank god," Jason whispered, "I don't know what I'd do if she _did _die..."


	54. Best Man

**~Best Man~**

Ali and Livy were sleeping on the hammock again. Livy sleeping on Ali's chest and Ali's arms wrapped around her protectively. Jason smiled as he saw this.

"They're sleeping?" Dick asked as he walked up next to Jason.

"Yeah. Isn't it cute?" Jason smiled.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that." Dick smirked.

"I never thought I'd say that, too." Jason's smile faded. "But I guess that's what happens when you have a family."

Dick patted Jason on the back. "I know this is odd, but, I kinda wish I was in your shoes buddy. A beautiful fiancée, an awesome little sister, and a great life."

"She's you're sister, too, Dick. So you got that." Jason pointed out.

"Yeah, but, I wish _I _had a fiancée." Dick smiled.

"You've had _two _of them, Dick."

"I _know, _Jason. But I wish I could actually _marry _them. I never got to marry Kory or Babs. I wish I could've really." Dick looked at Jason. "Don't let this one go, Jason."

"I'm not an idiot, Dick." Jason smiled. "I love her. And I _am _going to marry her. I'm also going to make you my best man."

"What?"

"You're going to be my best man, Dick." He paused. "Look, Dick, you're my older brother. I've _always _looked up to you. And I've _always _seen you as a big brother. _My _brother. And I want you to be there _as _my brother. My best man."

Dick couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I'll be your best man, Jason."

"Thanks."


	55. Mother's Day

**Happy early mother's day!I _had _to do something with Ali! **

* * *

**~Mother's Day~**

"Happy Mother's day!" Dick shouted as he gave her a choclate bunny.

"Thank you, Dick! Chocolate!" Ali shouted as she hugged Dick and snatched the chocolate bunny away.

"Happy Mother's day!" Livy, Jason, Steph, Tim, and Damian shouted as they walked in the room with a giant cart that held a giant chocolate bunny!"

Ali's eyes sparkled. "Wow!"

Dick growled. _Way to outshine me,Jason. _

"Thank you guys so much!" Ali said. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too, mom!" All except Jason shouted.

Instead, Jason swooped up to her and kissed her.

~*~*~*~Later That Day~*~*~*~*

"Richard?" Ali asked as she poked her head outside on the patio. "What are you doing out here?"

He looked up from the hammock he was sitting on. "Nothing."

"Don't lie, Richard." She smiled as she sit down next to him. "Since this morning, you've been...out of it."

Dick looked away. "It's nothing."

Ali cocked a brow and looked at him. "Richard John Grayson, you are a _very _bad liar. Just tell me what's wrong."

Dick sighed. "I-I just feel...left out."

"Left out?"

"I mean, you and Jason...I just..."

"Are you..._Jealous_?"

"N-No..."

Ali cocked a brow again.

"I mean...Well..."

"Richard, I understand that you feel like I haven't bee spending a lot of time with you. Because I haven't. And I'm sorry if they feel that way. But, Richard, I love you. All of you equally. You're my children. And just because Jason may do things that make you feel a little small, you're still the little birdie I love." Ali scruffed his hair.

Dick smiled and kissed her forhead. "I love you, mom."

"I love you, too, Richard."


	56. Surprise

**~Surprise~**

"Ali!" Livy shouted as she ran into the kitchen. "Ali! Ali!"

Ali quickly turned from organizing the pantry to look at Livy. "What is it, Livy?"

"You gotta come down to the Batcave! Quickly! It's an emergency!" Livy shouted as she grabbed Ali's hand and led her towards the Batcave.

"Livy, what's going on!" Ali asked frantically.

"No time to explain!" Livy shouted as she ran down the steps. "Just hurry!"

When they finally got down there, Ali saw a man with his back turned to her. She blinked; he was dressed in a Batman suit…but Dick was over-.

"Bruce?" Ali questioned; her eyes slightly watered. Everyone turned and smiled at Ali.

"Alastrina," Bruce opened his arms.

"Bruce!" Ali shouted as she ran up to Bruce, jumped, and hugged him. He stumbled back a few feet. "Oh, my baby! I missed you so much!" She kissed his cheek.

"I missed you, too, Ali. I'm glad you're okay." He let go of her and she wiped her tears.

"Oh, Bruce. I missed having you around the house." Ali smiled.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone crazy with these people." Bruce joked.

"It take s a lot of practice." Ali admitted.

"And love." Jason said as he walked up to her and kissed her cheek.

"I heard you two are getting married." Bruce stated.

"Y-yes." Ali nodded.

"Congratulations."

Ali's face perked up.

"I don't care how much the wedding's going to cost. I'll pay for the whole thing."

"It's gonna be in the watchtower, Bruce." Tim interjected.

"I won't have it." Bruce shook his head. "We're going to have it here."

"Really?" Jason cocked a brow.

"Really." Bruce nodded.

Ali squealed. "Oh, I love my Brucie!" She jumped and hugged him.


	57. Happy

**I have been struck by inspiration!**

* * *

**~Happy~**

Bruce sighed as he walked down the hallway. Dick and Tim were in the same room watching movies; Damian was in his room on the computer, and it was Bruce's turn to read Livy a bed time story. But as he walked past Ali and Jason's room, he heard…noises. Preferably a high pitch moan and a soothing, "Shh,". Of course, Bruce was a little worried so he grabbed the door and slightly opened it. There on the bed was Ali, her back arched, mouth open, eyes closed, sweat dripping down her body as she lay on the bed with Jason thrusting in side her. He was over her kissing and nipping at her soft warm flesh that seemed to gleam beautifully. Bruce gripped his hand on the doorknob and gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, another hand shot out and quickly closed the door. Bruce looked down to see Livy.

"What are you doing?" Livy whispered. "Can't you see that Jason and Ali are making love?"

Bruce was baffled that the young girl knew such a term. She grabbed his hand and led him away from the door. They walked into Livy's room and she closed the door. Livy jumped on her bed and patted the space next to her for Bruce to sit.

"H-how do you know that?" Bruce suddenly asked.

Livy smiled. "Ali told me. You see, I never used to knock and I'd just walk right in. At first, I thought they were just playing-you know-like wrestling. But then, Jason told me that they were paying taxes, but I knew that was wrong, too because I see Dick and Alfred paying taxes and they have all their clothes on and they don't make those noises either. So, Ali told me what they were doing and I was like, otay. And so now I know when I heard those noises, to knock."

Bruce blinked. _Oh, god._ "A-and what do they do when you're around?"

"Oh, gosh! Ali and Jason are always holding each other. It's like they're joined at the hip. Not really thought 'cause that would be weird. But Ali loves Jason a lot. And Jason is the same way. He loves her _so _much. And I'll admit, it's pretty cute. But sometimes it's just annoying when they constantly say how much they love each other."

"Do you want Ali and Jason to get married?" Bruce couldn't help but ask.

"Of course! Ali's amazing and she's _so _cool! And Jason's _so _happy to be around her! I like seeing Jason happy! Don't you, Bruce?"

Bruce smiled. "That's all I ever wanted from him."


	58. Buddy System

**Otay, well, I got this idea from a picture I saw and I fell in love with it. If you know that picture...LOL! BUt if you don't...then it's otay. But I had to do it. So enjoy :) **

* * *

**~Buddy System~**

Colin liked going out with Livy and Damian, mostly because Damian would do nice tings for Livy and she'd embarrass him by kissing him on the cheek and calling him a sweetheart. Colin also liked spending time with Damian because Damian was a total badass in Colin's eyes. But the one thing Colin worried about was when they crossed the road; Livy and Damian didn't hold hands. So Colin decided to teach them.

As they were crossing the road, Colin grabbed Livy's hand. She looked up at him and smiled; knowing why he was holding her hand. She then grabbed Damian's.

"What are you doing?" Damian asked as he looked down at their hands.

"It's called the Buddy System, Damian." Colin smiled.

"Yeah, haven't you heard of it?" Livy questioned.

"Tt." Damian rolled his eyes. "Of course I have. I was just testing you."

Livy giggled.

~*~*~**~Later that Day~*~*~**~

Ali and Damian were to go out and buy groceries. But as Damian and Ali were crossing the street, Damian grabbed Ali's hand.

"What's this?" Ali smiled. "You wanna hold hands, Damian?"

"Tt. Don't be foolish, Ali. Obviously, this is the 'Buttee System'." Damian stated.

Ali giggled but didn't bother to correct him the rest of the day as he kept saying that.


	59. Favorite

**~Favorite~**

"It hurts _really _bad!" Colin cried as he rubbed his hand. It was bleeding profouncley. Apparently, on of the Bat-a-rangs exploded in his hand. He still had his hand, but the blood around his fingers didn't stop.

"I know, Sweetheart. I know." Ali said as she but rubbing alchohal on his hand.

"Tt." Damian rolled his eyes. 'It's his own damn fault."

"Damian," Ali said softly, "It was an accident. Now please go and comfort Livy. She got scared at the explosion and the blood."

Damian sighed. "Whatever." He trudged over towards the living area where Livy was sitting on the couch; hugging her favorite bear tight as she cried.

"Livy," Damian sighed, "stop crying."

"B-but Colin! A-and the-the blood!" Livy cried.

Damian rolled his eyes and sat down next to Livy on the couch. "Livy, Colin's fine. Ali's patching him up right now. His hand'll be good in no time."

"A-are you sure?" Livy asked as she looked up at him.

"I promise." Damian smiled softly.

"Damian, don't tell anyone I told you this but, you're my favorite." Livy snuggled up agaisnt him.

"Yeah," Damian smiled. "You're my favorite, too, Livy."


	60. Kissing

**Laces! I am so sorry! I just wanted to do this already! SO SORRY!**

* * *

**~Kissing~**

Livy scrunched her face up as she spotted Jason and Ali kissing on the Hammock. She then scrunched her face up even more when she saw Damian watched a show that had the two main characters kissing. Livy sat down on the couch next to Damian and crossed her arms.

"This is gross, Damian." Livy said.

"What? Kissing? It's not gross." Damian said.

"Yuh-huh. You get cooties."

Damian rolled his eyes. "No you don't. Cooties aren't real."

Livy blinked. "Yeah they are."

"No, they're not. Jason and Ali just tell you that they're real because you're too young to be kissing anybody."

"So if I kissed _you_, then I won't get cooties?"

Damain blushed; but didn't look at her. "Nope."

"So, it's otay if I kiss you then."

"Livy, what are you-?" Just as Damain turned he was met with Livy's lips. His eyes widened from shock and he panicked; not knowing what to do. When she pulled back, she smiled.

"Oh, now I see why people like doing that."

"What the hell?" Livy and Damian looked up to see Bruce standing there with a confused look on his face.

Livy perked up, "I didn't get cooties!"


	61. Kissing pt2

**Sorry again, Laces, I jumped up Livy's age by a year. And I think Damian and Livy belong together. FOREVER. So yeah, hope you like it :) **

* * *

**~Kissing pt.2~**

The second he saw her in the room alone; Damian jumped in and slammed the door shut.

"Livy kissed me!"

"What?" Ali turned around from her bed and dropped the shirt she was folding.

"Livy kissed me, Ali! I mean, like, she just, oh god!" Damian grabbed his head.

"Calm down, Sweetheart." Ali said gently as she kneeled down and grabbed his shoulders. "Tell me what happened."

"Okay, well, I was sitting on the couch and watching T.V. when Livy came up to me and told me that she thought kissing was gross and that gives you cooties. Then I told her it didn't and she asked if she kissed me would I get, you know, cooties? And I told her no and then she _kissed _me! A-and father saw!"

"Bruce saw you guys kissing?" Ali's voice was panicked.

"Y-yeah, but he promised he wouldn't say anything! But, oh my god! She-she kissed me!"

"Did you like it?" Ali asked with a smile.

"Yes! I mean, no." He crossed his arms.

"Don't lie to me, Damian." She cocked a brow.

Damian sighed. "Her lips were soft."

Ali giggled. "Aw, you have a crush on Livy!"

"Shut up!" Damian blushed. "I do not! She's seven!"

"So? I'm over a hundred years old and Jason's only twenty-six. So what if she's seven, that doesn't hide your feelings for her. I know you like Livy a lot." Ali smiled. "I mean _a lot._"

"I do." Damian admitted. "B-but Jason-."

"Won't do a thing. But for now, just keep that on the down low for now." Ali winked as she got up. "Because since Livy's still young, and if he finds out about the kiss, you're dead."

"Gee, Ali, you make me feel so secure." Damian stated sarcastically.

"It's what I do best."

**~**~~*~**~Later that Day~*~*~**~*~*~*~**

"Livy," Damian said as he stood in her doorway.

"Hey, Damian!" Livy waved as she held her favorite stuffed animal tight. "Are you gonna read me a bed time story!"

Damian smiled slightly. "Sure." He walked over and jumped on her bed.

"Oh! Tell me one about you!" She squealed.

"Fine. One there was a sexy and handsome boy named Damian. He was the greatest Robin in the history of Robins-."

"Tim told me _he _was the greatest Robin of Robins." Livy interrupted.

"That's a damn lie. Damian was the greatest because there were always two people who gave him the love he needed to be awesome."

"And those two people are?"

"Ali and Livy."

"Yay! I give you love!" She asked happily.

"Way more then you know." Damian smiled.

Livy moved and sat next to him. "Go on."

"Okay, well, one day, Livy gets kidnapped by Poison Ivy."

"Already happened." Livy rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Poison Ivy already kidnapped me."

"What? When?"

"A couple weeks back. But it's cool."

"Okay, anyway, Poison Ivy came and kidnapped her and took her hostage and wanted to make Livy an apprentice for Poison Ivy."

"No!" Livy gasped.

"Yes." Damian nodded. "But then, Damian came and saved her."

"Did she get a kiss?" Livy asked.

"What is up with you and kissing?"

"Well, I liked kissing you. It was sweet."

Damian blushed. "Uh-yeah, L-Livy got a kiss from Damian."

"Like this?" Livy moved up and pressed her lips to Damian's. This time, Damian moved and placed his hand on her cheek; caressing it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

The both pulled a part as they saw Jason standing in the doorway; his face was redder than red.

"Damian, I am going to-." He was interrupted by Ali tackling him to the ground.

"Go Damian! Go!" Ali shouted as Damian ran out of Livy's room.

Damian ran as fast as he could towards Ali's room.

He didn't come out for three days.


	62. Saving Ali pt1

**A little something I decided to whip up while in ISS :) **

* * *

**~Saving Ali pt.1~**

Ali's eyes widened as she whipped around. The scenery before was extremely familiar as she looked up at the people before her. Her body trembled as she looked up at them.

"Alastrina." Zeus called as he stared down at her. "I've been watching you for some time."

Ali took a step back. "W-why?"

"We watch all the people that we curse, Sweetie." Aphrodite smiled. "Just to see when they give in. I mean, we _are _still waiting for you to beg your forgiveness to us."

Ali tightened her fist and stood her ground. "That is something that I will not do."

"Stubborn girl." Zeus stated. "What is the point of you still living? The people you love and care for are going to die anyway. So save yourself the pain and depression."

"The point _is _that I love my family. My children, my Fiancée, and my family. _That's _the point, Zeus. And yes, I know that they will die later on in life. But for now, I want to savor the beautiful life I have."

"Pathetic human." Hera rolled her eyes. "Can't really call you a mortal since you've lived since the B.C. times."

"Why don't you just beg our forgiveness, Alastrina? When you do, you'll be able to rest in peace and not have to worry about those stupid mortals anymore." Apollo offered.

"I love those _stupid mortals_." Ali stated calmly.

"Once a mortal, always a mortal." Artemis crossed her arms. "Pathetic."

"I still don't see why we can't just destroy the entire race like I planned." Ares growled.

"We can't." Zeus stated, he then looked at Ali. "We will not tolerate this any longer Alastrina. Years and Years have gone by and you have yet to feel any regret towards what you have done to us. This has gone long enough. And if you do not grant us what we want, then we shall take your life like your mother and brother did theirs."

"What do you mean?" Ali asked.

"I mean, that this is-." The room suddenly switched back to the Wayne manor, all the gods standing in the living room. The people in the room, her family, stood there in shock. "It your last moment on earth, Alastrina."

"What! No!" Ali shouted as she spun around to run towards her family.

"Ali!" Livy cried as she moved to run towards Ali.

Zeus raised his hand and a bolt of lightning slammed down on Ali's figure. Her body soon began to age rapidly; the winkles showing, her hair thinning, and her body losing its natural color. Soon, Ali's body turned to dust and flew away with the wind.

The family froze…all except Livy who ran towards the pile of dust on her knees. "Ali! Come back! Please! Come back!" Livy cried as she tried to pick up the dust. Tears streaked down her cheeks. "ALI!"

"Hush up, girl!" Hera shouted. "She's dead! She did not grant us with what she wanted, so we did not grant her with life. Simple."

"Ali…Alastrina…" Bruce whispered as he stepped forward.

"NO!" Jason shouted ah ran towards the gods. "Bring her back!"

Aphrodite tightened her fists. His heart was broken. He was in pain…so much pain as he ran towards them.

"BRING HER BACK!" But as Jason was going to throw the first punch, the Gods vanished.

"I-is Ali…." Tim started. "is Ali really dead?"

"Mom?" Dick walked forward at the dust that splayed the floor. "Mommy?"

"Ali…" Steph said as she walked up to Dick. Bruce dropped to his knees as he held Livy in his arms. She cried so hard.

"DAMMIT!" Jason shouted; tears now streaking his face.

**~*~*~**~*~**~At night~*~**~*~**~***

Jason lay in his empty bed…crying. Holding the pillow that Ali used to sleep on. She was gone; dead. And this time, she was never coming back.

"Why?" He asked out loud. "Why can't she come back?"

"She can." Another voice said. Jason quickly grabbed the gun from under his pillow and pointed it at the person in his room. But the woman who stood there glowed. It was the Goddess Aphrodite.

"What the hell do you want? Haven't you already taken enough form me?" Jason asked through gritted teeth.

"No," Aphrodite said. "I haven't taken Livy form you yet."

"You're not going to take her either." Jason cocked his gun back.

"That's not going to kill me you know. I am like your fiancée, I do not die."

'Why are you here?"

"Because I can tell you how you can get Alastrina back."

Jason froze, "What?"

"I can tell you how to get Alastrina back, Jason. I can feel your love for her. It's…beautiful. She makes you feel whole. Jason Todd, you have so much love for her. _Too _much if you ask me." Aphrodite chuckled.

"I can get Ali back?"

"Yes," She smiled. "You'll have her back in your arms I no time."


	63. Saving Ali pt2

**~Saving Ali pt.2~**

Jason shoved his guns in his holster.

Dick placed his cowl on his head.

Bruce wrapped his belt around his waist.

Tim snapped his cape on.

Damian shoved his gloves on.

And Livy tightened the straps on her overalls.

"What are you doing, Livy?" Jason asked as he crossed his arms.

"I'm going with you guys." Livy stated. "I want to save Ali, too."

"No way." Dick said. "We're going to the underworld, Livy. This isn't like any other mission."

"Too endangering." Damian said. "We don't want you to get hurt."

"Or killed." Wonder Woman stated as she walked in.

"Whoa," Livy gasped. "What's _your _favorite color?"

"Red, White, and Blue." Wonder Woman smiled.

"Livy, this is Wonder Woman, She'll joining us on the expedition." Tim introduced.

"But I wanna go, too!" Livy shouted.

"No, Steph's staying here and so are you. And that's final." Jason stated roughly.

Livy tightened her fist and walked away. "Whatever! Fine!"

'She'll get over it." Dick assured to Jason, who sighed afterwards.

"Alright, Aphrodite, let's go." Jason said as he turned to her.


	64. Saving Ali pt3

**~Saving Ali pt.3~**

As they arrived in the underworld, Aphrodite let them get on the boat towards Hades. But as they all got on, they heard a

"OOF!" And the boat rocked a little. When they turned they saw Livy dressed in her Little Red outfit.

"LIVY!" Jason shouted. "What are you doing here!"

"Aphrodite let me come."

The men turned and glared at Aphrodite.

"She can save Alastrina as well. We need all the love we can get to make it seem worthy that she can be free once more." Aphrodite explained.

Jason gripped his fists. "Livy, just stay by my side. Okay?"

"Okay." Livy nodded as she grabbed onto Jason's leg.

As they traveled through the black river, Livy could see the souls that were floating in the water. Their hands would reach out towards Livy; Wonder Woman would pulled Livy back and ward off the souls. Livy ended up grabbing Wonder Woman's hand and holding it tight. As they past by the Cerberus. It barked and lashed out at them; Livy cowering behind Wonder Woman.

"Do you hear that?" Aphrodite asked.

"No, what?" Bruce turned around.

"It sounds like-." The group turned to see dead souls flying towards them rapidly.

"Oh, shit!" Jason shouted as he and Tim chucked a bat-a-rang at the flying souls. Most of them dodged it; others weren't so lucky.

"Look out!" Damian shouted as he pointed at the souls flying from the other side of the boat. Wonder Woman flew her lasso around and was able to catch most of the souls; flinging them into the water. Damian grabbed Livy and they both sat there at the back of the boat while the rest attacked the souls.

Livy clung onto Damian for dear life as she heard the wretched screams of the undead.

"Holy shit!" Jason shouted afterward. 'That was…"

"Intense." Tim stated.

"Yeah," Dick agreed. "My nipples are hard."

"Because that was such _vital _information." Damian growled.

"Yes, yes it was." Dick nodded.

"Look," Aphrodite pointed at the large castle in the middle of the flames far away from where they were. "Hades' castle."

"That's where Ali's soul is residing?" Bruce asked.

"That's where Hades keeps new comers." Wonder Woman growled.

"He uses the _special _ones that he likes and keeps them there for his own pleasure. Like Persephone."

"What? "Jason growled. "His _own _pleasure?"

"Unfortunately." Aphrodite nodded. "Let's just hope we're not too late."


	65. Saving Ali pt4

**~Saving Ali pt.4~**

As they arrived in the castle, Aphrodite warned them to stay sharp.

"You never know what type of stupid tricks he pulls." She warned as they pulled the door to his living room open.

"Ah! Aphrodite! My souls told me you were here with guests!" Hades shouted as he arose forms his seat. "It's always wonderful to see your beautiful face around here!"

"We've come on business." Jason growled.

"Have we now?" Hades cocked a brow. "Oh, Diana! It's wonderful to see you again!"

Wonder Woman glared at him.

"Tough room." Hades snarled. "So what is it you come here for, huh? Why have you brought these people, Aphrodite?"

'They want their maid back." Aphrodite stated. "Alastrina."

Hades laughed. "Alastrina? The one who cursed us out and made a mockery of us? Why on _earth _would I give her back?"

'Because this family _needs _her." Aphrodite stated. "And, if you do this little favor for me-"she flew up to him and placed her hand on his chest, her eyes looking dangerously seductive, "I'll do a _little favor_ for you."

"You _do _know I am married?" Hades stated.

"Affairs can happen." She countered.

"Quite." Hades nodded. "But as tempting as this is. I cannot give her back."

'Why not!" Livy shouted.

"Because Zeus told me to keep that girl under lock and key. She's not to leave the underworld for _any _circumstances."

"Where is she? "Jason stepped forward.

"You want to see her?" Hades asked. "Well, here she is! Alastrina, dear!"

In walked Alastrina, her long red hair flowing behind her, her arms shackled together in front of her and a shackle around her neck. She wore tattered clothing that only covered her breast and vaginal area. Bruises covered her face and body as she walked up to Hades.

"Ali!" Everyone shouted.


	66. Saving Ali pt5: The Conclusion

**~Saving Ali pt.5: The Conclusion~**

"Isn't she a doll?" Hades asked as they threw an arm around her shoulder. Ali's eyes were dead. "She's been here for two days-_two _days-and she's been _such _a good girl."

"Let go of her!" Jason motioned to jump forward; but Wonder Woman and Batman held him back.

Hades narrowed his eyes. "You really want her back?"

"More than anything!" Livy shouted.

"Is that so?" He turned his head to Ali. "You wanna go back home, Alastrina?"

She didn't say anything. She just stood there and stared at her family.

"Of course you do." Hades smiled. He then turned to her family. "Okay, despite Zeus' little rules-I never listen to what he says and probably never will-I'll give Ali back to you-."

Everyone's eyes lightened up.

"-On _one _condition."

Jason narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I get something in return."

"I'll give you my soul." Jason stepped forward.

"Hmm, tempting. But no. I already have your soul, Jason."

Jason's eyes widened. "What?"

"Ali will explain that later if you give me what I want. I want something valuable." He looked down at Livy. "How about Livy? She seems like a cute soul for me."

"No way." Bruce stepped in front of Livy. "We'll give you anything but _her_."

"Oh! I gotta better idea!" Hades placed his hand over Ali's eyes; when he removed his hand; her eyes went wide and she blinked a couple of times.

"J-Jason?"

"Ali!" Jason jumped forward and wrapped his arms around her; pushing Hades away.

Hades smiled deviantly. "I'll give Alastrina back. But, there will be a consequence with it."

"What Consequence?" Jason cocked a brow as he held Ali tight in his arms.

"You'll see soon enough." Hades smirked. "Now leave. And don't come back."

He waved his hand and within a second; they were all home.

"Ali!" Livy shouted as she ran up and hugged Ali. "I thought we lost you forever! Don't ever leave again!"

Ali looked down; tears in her eyes. "I won't _ever _leave you guys a-."

She stopped and looked up in shock.

"What's wrong?" Tim asked.

Ali's hand shot up to her chest. "I-I have a heartbeat."

"What?" Dick asked.

"I have a heart beat!" Ali shouted. Her eyes watered and a smile broke out on her face. "I have a heartbeat!"

Everyone raced up and hugged the crying Ali who was in pure bliss about her new life.


	67. Aunt

**~Aunt~**

It was the third time today, and Ali was getting worried. She sat there hunched over the toilet; letting all of her continents out. It had been a month since she attained a heartbeat and she was sick. _Horribly _sick. She hadn't told anyone because she didn't want anyone to worry, but she was worried up the ass about the constant vomiting. She's also become a little more irritated lately but never showed that either. The only thing she _really _showed was her odd food cravings that she was getting.

She sighed and laid back against the tub. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on her head. She didn't have a fever. So, what was wrong with her?

"Ali, I-." Livy stopped and sniffed the air as she entered the bathroom. Ali forgot to lock it. "Ali, did you throw up?"

"Y-yes." Ali said weakly.

"Are you _sick_?" Livy asked. "JASON!"

"Livy, wait!" Ali cried.

But it was too late, the little girl was racing down the hall. Jason was there in a milisecond. "You're sick?"

"I-I guess?" Ali said as she tried to stand up. She stumbled into Jason's arms.

Jason placed a hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever, so...what?"

"What if all her past deseases caught up with her?" Livy asked.

Jason quickly looked at ALi; who was pale. He picked her up bridle style and raced towards the batcave.

"Bruce!" Jason called. "We have a situation."

"What?" Bruce looked from the computer to Ali as Jason set her down on the table.

"Ali's sick. We don't know what's wrong with her." Livy stated as she sat on the table with Ali; wrapping her arms around Ali's waist and resting her head on Ali's shoulder.

"You want me to run some tests?" Bruce asked.

"No, I want yo uto do her hair. What the hell do you think?" Jason crossed his arms.

Bruce glared at Jason, then turned to the computer.

"ALI'S SICK!" Steph shouted as she ran down the stairs to the Batcave. "NO WAY!"

She ran up to Ali, who was suddenly crying. Livy began to stroke Ali's arm and shush her softly.

"I'm so ugly." Ali sobbed. "So ugly."

"No you're not." Steph said as she grabbed Ali's shoulders. "You're the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Yes," Jason agreed. "So beautiful, and perfect, and sweet, and nurtering."

Bruce walked up to Ali and poked her with a needle; drawing the blood into the small container. Bruce pulled it up and nodded. "I'll have this done in an hour."

* * *

The one hour that passed was extremely emotional. Ali cried in Dick's arms when he was going to get a hair cut (Ali loved Dick's feathery hair for it to get cut), she sat Tim and Damian down and fed them numerous dishes (and cried when they didn't like it), then finally she began to feel horrible terrible cramps and was forced to lay on the couch. Jason sat with her and kissed her head everytime she groaned in pain. When Bruce came up with the results in his hand; everyone was worried...everyone was _really _worried when Bruce was smiling.

"Uh, w-what's up, Bruce?" Tim asked.

"Well, I was running some tests and I actually had to tun them a couple more times but...Alastrina's pregnate." Bruce announced.

Everyone in the room froze.

"And it's Jason's."

Ali fainted in Jason's arms.

"Wait." Livy said. "Does that mean...I'm gonna be an aunt?"


	68. Virginity

**Writer's block! Help me! Enjoy! Tell me what you think! :) **

* * *

**~Virginity~**

Ali perked up when she saw something in Damian's room. She quickly waddled over (since she was quickly showing a small baby bump [and not allowed to wear the maid outfit anymore] and her legs were starting to hurt) She looked through to see Livy poking Damian in the head.

"What?" He whispered harshly.

"I-I had a nightmare, Damian. C-can I sleep in your room?" Livy asked.

"Why can't you go sleep with Ali and Jason?"

"Because I wanna sleep with you." She whispered softly.

Damian groaned and flipped the covers over. Livy quickly hopped in and pushed her back against Damian's chest. Before he flipped the covered over them, he wrapped his arms around Livy's waist.

Ali sighed and looked down. _Kids grow up too fast. Next thing you know, Livy's gonna be having sex soon. _Ali gasped at herself. _Bad Ali! Don't think that! Livy's a good girl-who's already kissing! Oh, who am I kidding! She'll lose her virginity by the tome she's thirteen…_ Ali looked in the room where Livy and Damian slept quietly. _Let's hope it's with Damian, at least. _


	69. Punch In The

**Thanks, Laces! I kinda got this from you! Don't worry! More to come! **

* * *

**~Punch in the-~**

"B-But, Alfred!" Ali cried.

"I apologize, Miss Ali. But Master Bruce specifically said that you are not to eat too much." Alfred said as he pulled the tub of Ice Cream away from Ali.

"B-but, you guys already took away my duties! What else! My food!" Ali's eyes watered. True to her word, Bruce and Jason refused to let her clean around the house and stripped her of her maid uniform. Now, she's sporting a pink sports bra (courtesy of Dick) and black spandex shorts.

"Ali, maybe you need to sleep. It's noon, and when I was in pre-school, noon was lunch time, then nap-time. And since you already had lunch, I guess it's time to sleep." Livy suggested.

"I don't wanna sleep!" She turned to Livy with a sad expression on her face. "I wanna eat! I'm hungry!"

"You're acting like a spoiled brat, Ali." Tim smirked.

"But I'm hungry, Timmy! _Really _hungry!" Ali cried.

"Go to bed, Ali." Bruce placed his hands on her shoulders. "Jason's upstairs sleeping, too. Maybe he needs some company?"

A sly smirk appeared on her face. "_Company_ huh?"

"That's not what I meant." Bruce narrowed his eyes.

"But that's what _I _meant." She giggled as she got up and ran towards the stairs.

"I swear, Bruce, if I start hearing moaning noises, I'm gonna punch you right in the nose." Dick threatened.

"I'll punch his dick." Livy glared.

"LIVY!"


	70. Always Right

**~Always Right~**

"Jason?" Ali poked her head through the door. Jason sat on the bed, his head down; back to her. "Jason, sweetheart?"

His head perked up at the sound of her voice. He turned around to see Ali standing there; he didn't smile. "H-hey."

"Jason, you've been awfully quiet lately." Ali stepped in the room and closed the door. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"N-no, everything's fine." Jason nodded.

"Don't lie." She crawled on the bed. "What's wrong?"

"I-I'm scared." He spit out. "W-what if-?"

"You're not going to be a good father? Is that what you're worried about?" Jason turned around. Ali wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder. "Jason, don't _ever _think about that." She kissed his neck. "You're going to be a _great _father. Look at Livy-."

"Yeah! _Look _at her, Ali! She almost got killed by the Joker _twice_ and kidnapped by Hush and Sold to the Penguin! She's been through all the things I _didn't _want her to go through."

"But, she can defend herself. Have you _seen _the way that girl fights? It's like she's been trained for _years_. And she learned all that stuff from you. She looks up to you and loves you so much, Jason. And our child will do the same." She kissed his cheek. "We know you'll be a great father because you won't let _anything _happen to him or her."

Jason turned around and kissed her on the lips. "You're right."

"When am I not?" Ali giggled as Jason got on top of her on the bed.

"Don't push it, Ali." He chuckled as he kissed her once more.


	71. Worry

**NEED MORE IDEAS! AHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**~Worry~**

"Ali," Tim said as he handed her a bucket of ice cream. "Have you noticed that your stomach is getting bigger everyday?"

"Duh, Tim, that's the magic of pregnancy." Livy rolled her eyes.

"No, I think I know what Tim Means." Ali said as she opened the tub. "It's been two months and I have this _huge _tummy. I mean, I can't even _walk _anymore."

"Yeah, that's kind of…scary." Dick commented. "it's like your already six months."

"So, the baby's growing too fast?" Livy asked in fear.

"Unfortunately so." Bruce said as he walked in with a few papers. "I did some tests and it seems the baby's growing more rapidly. But the baby's completely fine."

"What if it comes out earlier then expected?" Ali asked worried.

"It'll be fine." Bruce assured. "Just don't put anymore pressure on it."

"And no sex!" Livy shouted.


	72. Unexpected

**~Unexpected~**

When Ali had the baby shower, _everyone _brought gifts. Her room was _full _of baby stuff-_that _she expected-and everyone was thrilled about the baby. They had also found out the baby was indeed a boy. Jason decided to name it Wayne, after the family name. Bruce was flattered and happy that the baby was going to be named after his family. Ali still wore the sports bra and shorts around the house. Livy always ran up to Ali at random times and kissed the tummy or rubbed her hands on it saying:

"Wayne! We're waiting!"

Damian-at times-would randomly place his hand on Ali's stomach when they were sitting on the couch together. He'd leave it there till he felt a small kick, then removed it nonchalantly and continued watching T.V. Jason would kiss it everyday and would run up from behind Ali and wrap his arms around her; placing his hands on her stomach. They loved the baby so much.

And then…the baby came five months before it was expected to…


	73. Gone

**Thanks for the ideas guys! I gots them! :D**

* * *

**~Gone~**

Jason stood by her side; gripping her hand tightly as she pushed. She cried out in pain as she tried her best at getting the baby out. Dick was on the other side of Ali gripping her other hand. Livy was behind the bed; dabbing a towel on her head to get the sweat off her head. The doctors, Bruce, and Tim were encouraging her to push. Ali had never felt this much pain in her life; it burned and felt like she was being ripped to piece. The heart monitor on the side was going off loudly as Ali screamed out in pain.

"You're doing good, Ali!" Jason cheered. "Keep going, baby!"

"It hurts!" Ali cried.

"I know, mom." Dick said. "But you gotta keep going!"

"We wanna see Wayne!" Livy stated happily. "Keep going!"

Finally, the baby came out. Jason and Dick let go of Ali's hand to see the beautiful baby boy when-

Beeeeeeep.

They stopped and looked back at the heart monitor. It was going in a straight line. Jason quickly looked at Ali, who was staring at the heart monitor in shock as well. She then turned to Jason with wide eyes.

"M-my heartbeat…"

A sound of a smoke bomb going on filled their ears; they turned to the doctor to see that the baby disappeared. Panic filled their hearts.

"Wh-where's my baby?" Ali asked quickly.

"I-I don't know. It just…it just disappeared."

"Where's the baby?" Jason asked. "Where the _fuck _is my baby!"

"I don't know!" The doctor shouted as Jason grabbed him by the throat.

"Jason, stop!" Bruce and Tim yanked him off of the doctor.

"Where's the damn baby!" Jason cried.

Ali slammed herself on the bed and burst out in tears.

Her baby was gone…


	74. Baby

**~Baby~**

They went home.

The family was crushed.

Ali-for the first time in her life-was angry.

She ran upstairs to her room and went under her bed. She pulled out a box and opened it up to reveal a large blue orb. She growled at it and brought it up over her head.

"What are you doing, Ali?" Jason asked as he and Livy stood at the doorway.

"I'm going to the underworld." Ali said softly.

"What? Why?" Livy asked.

"Because I know…" She slammed it to the floor.

"ALI!" Jason and Livy ran forward as dark smoke surrounded her. They were able to latch onto her and go along with her.

When the smoke cleared, they were in Hades living room. Ali looked to see him over a crib.

"Hades, where's my child?" Ali asked dangerously.

"Shh." Hades said softly. "You'll wake the baby." He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Give us our baby back!" Jason shouted.

Hades shook his head. "Nope, sorry, cannot do that."

"What? Why not!" Livy asked frantically.

Hades laughed. "You're all idiots you know that? Why do you think I gave Ali her heartbeat back? I _wanted _her to be pregnant. And I wasn't going to wait a whole _nine _months. So I sped up the process. It was a simple trade, really. Ali's life back in exchange for your first born child."

"No…" Ali whispered. "No! Then take my soul again! I don't care! Just leave the baby to Jason! Just give the baby back!"

"Nope, can't do that. The deal has already happened." Hades stated.

"We didn't even make a deal!" Livy cried.

"Well, I did. And I get to keep-." He turned around and picked up the beautiful baby. "-Little Wayne here."

"Who?" A soft voice asked as she entered the room. Persephone.

"Look, darling! We have a baby!" Hades said happily.

Persephone looked perplexed. "What?"

"Persephone, it's my baby!" Ali cried.

"Hades…What have you done?" She walked up to the baby. "Give the baby back!"

"Darling, you know I can't do that." Hades stated. "Besides, Zeus was the one who told me to do this."

"What?" Ali's eyes widened.

"This was his plan from the start. How come you didn't see it coming?" Hades laughed. "He killed you _in front _of your family, _knowing _that they'd go after you, they asked _me _to get _you_ pregnant and have this baby boy, and for me to keep it. It's your second punishment for not asking for forgiveness, Ali. The gods are _very _displeased."

Ali froze. Zeus…tricked her…them. She didn't know what to do. What could she do? Cry? Scream? Curse out the gods even more? No…Her body felt like it was gonna blow. A hand brushed up against hers. She looked down to see Livy with tears streaking her face.

"Ali, is he gonna keep Wayne?"Livy asked through sobs.

Ali looked up at Hades. "Please, let me have my baby back." Her eyes watered. "Please. How would you feel if they took your precious Persephone?"

Hades face softened. "Look, Zeus wants me to _keep _this baby…but I guess, I'll pull a Persephone so I won't get in trouble."

"You want me to get the needle?" Persephone asked.

"Yeah." He pulled the baby from the crib and held it out to Ali.

The three quickly ran towards the baby and wrapped their arms around it. Wayne…he opened his eyes. They were a beautiful blue-green like Jason's. Her eyes watered.

"Okay, this might hurt him." Persephone pierced the baby with the needle and injected an orange liquid. "Okay, well, this is full of the Pomegranate that Hades gave me. It had four of the six seeds in it. So for four months, he's with you guys. For the rest of the six, he's with us."

Ali tightened her arms around her baby.

"I'll take good care of him. But I'll make sure he calls _you _mommy and daddy." Persephone smiled as she reached out and grabbed the baby. Before she could, Ali leaned down and kissed her baby on the forehead.

"Thank you, Hades."

"Don't thank me just yet." Hades said. "Oh, and Jason."

Jason turned around to catch a small pouch that Hades threw at him.

"What's this?" Jason asked.

"Your soul. Eat that, and you'll have it back."

Jason looked down at the little blue pouch.

He had his soul back.


	75. Do Something

**I need ideas! This chapter is basically asking...HELP IDEAS FOR JASON AND ALI!**

* * *

**~Do Something~**

The pain in Ali's heart was big, but she was able to wash it away. Mostly because Livy would up her spirits. Everyone was sad about Wayne's current situation and Wonder Woman, Donna Troy, and Wonder Girl were _extremely _displeased with Zeus and even went to see him. At night, when Dick and Jason were out patrolling (Jason's been doing so quite frequently since the event and doesn't come home until sunrise and sleeps the rest of the day away), Damian and Livy would sneak into the bed with Ali and sleep with her.

Today, Livy and Damian sat on the couch; Ali slept on the love seat. The tears streaked her eyes.

"This sucks." Livy said as she crossed her arms. "I hate seeing Ali and Jason like this."

"They'll be fine." Damian assured.

"No they won't." Livy shook her head. "I don't want them to be like this, Damian. We have to do something."

"They'll be fine, Livy." Damian repeated.

Livy punched Damian in the arm. "Ow, what the hell?"

"We _have _to do something."

Damian rolled his eyes. "Like what?"

Livy looked blank. "I don't know…"


	76. Grayson's Fault

**~Grayson's Fault~**

Livy and Damian put there plan into action as they told Bruce, Tim, and Dick about it. Bruce ordered Jason to stay home that night. And after a few arguments, Jason finally caved in and decided to go upstairs and go to sleep. At the same time, Livy told Ali that she needed to sleep away the bags under her eyes. Damian put an aphrodisiac in Jason's water that he had next to his bed, and Livy placed the sexiest outfit that Steph had on Ali's bed. When Ali got in her room, she saw the outfit. She also heard Jason cursing as he walked up the steps, so she quickly grabbed the outfit and ran into the bathroom to change. When Jason got in his room, he stripped himself of his clothes and sat down on the edge of the bed; grabbed the water and chugging it down.

Ali took a deep breath and opened the door to the bathroom. "Jason?"

He didn't looked at her as he placed the cup down on the nightstand. "Hey, Ali. You goin' to bed, too?"

"Y-yeah." She nodded.

"Okay." Was all he said; still not looking at her. He hadn't been able to look her in the face, or the eye. It worried Ali…

"Jason…" She walked up to him-in front of him-and grabbed his face softly, bringing it up.

Jason's eyes widened at the clothes that Ali was wearing: Black lace tank top and that reached down to her upper thigh and black lace underwear that showed off _everything_. His mouth watered slightly. "Uh-Ali?"

"Are you mad at me, Jason?" She asked softly.

Jason tore his eyes away from her body and looked her square in the eyes for the first time since the event; her eyes were sad-depressing, but she still looked glorious. A beautiful sad angel standing in front of him. "N-No, Ali. No way. I'm not…I'm not mad at you."

"Then why won't you stay with me? You're always gone...you never wanna sleep in here…you..you.." She didn't get to finish as she looked away from him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him.

"I-I'm sorry, Ali. I really am. I-I didn't mean to…I was just so…depressed about our kid. Our _baby_. But, I didn't think…I love you. I really do, Ali." He whispered into her neck.

"I love you, too, Jason."

They stayed like that for a little while; just holding each other. Until finally, Jason perked up.

"Hey, you know that Damian put an aphrodisiac in my drink right?" Jason looked up.

"I saw him sneak out of the room when he did." Ali smiled.

"Well, I have a boner; they should all be a sleep. Why don't we have some fun and ruin their night?"

Ali smirked. "Sounds like a plan."

**~*~*~*That Night~*~*~*~**

Livy slammed her pillow over her head and groaned. Damian-who was next to her in bed-groaned as well as they heard Ali moan and squeak quite loudly.

"Oh, my god…" Livy said.

"This is all your fault." Damian glared.

"Oh, What? _I _wasn't the one who slipped the Aphro-shit in his drink!" Livy shouted.

"Watch your language, Livy! And _Grayson's _the one who told me it would work on Jason!" Damian growled.

"_Grayson_." The two said in unison.


	77. Good Father

**~Good Father~**

Ali sighed and slightly lowered her eyelids as she looked out the window; her hands on her tummy as she watched the two girls play in the graveyard. Iris and Livy circled around the headstones and giggled as they tried to find each other. Ali smiled softly.

"I remember," Bruce said as he walked up next to Ali, "That you and my parents would _flip _when me and Tommy would play around the headstones. You'd beg Tommy and me to come inside and play in here instead of outside. Looking back, it's actually pretty funny."

"It is." Ali nodded. "You would always moan and groan about how it's perfectly fine that you guys were playing in the headstones and Tommy would always come up with a snide remark." She giggled. "_Come on, Trina! Let's play another round! You can play with us, too!_" Ali mimicked.

"He was the only one who called you Trina instead of Ali."

"He was also the only one outside our family that knew about me being immortal." Ali pointed out.

"Oh God, the questions he used to ask."

They both laughed.

"_Have you ever chopped off your own arm_?" Ali giggled.

"_How many last names do you have?_" Bruce chuckled.

"He would never shut up, that boy." Ali shook her head.

"No, he wouldn't. Iris is kind of the same. She reminds me of Tommy when he was little."

"But not now." Ali shook her head.

"Hell no." Bruce agreed. "Iris is Wally's kid. He's a good father."

"You are, too, Brucey." Ali smiled as she hugged him. "You are, too."


	78. Love You Too Much

**Something I whipped up in skool :) **

* * *

**~Love You Too Much~**

"Mom!" Dick shouted as Ali fell back over the railing to the stairs. He ran over to grab her hand, but was too late as she plummeted to the ground below on the hard marble floor. Blood immediately began to spill from her ears. Dick winced when he heard a scream. He looked to see Livy standing only a few feet away.

"Livy, it's okay, Ali's fine." Dick assured.

"Jason!" Livy cried as she ran into the Bat-cave. "Jason! Ali died!"

Dick quickly ran down the steps as Ali shook her head; struggling to get up.

"Ali! Are you okay?" Dick quickly asked as he kneeled down next to her.

She held up a finger. "HOLD ON!" She shouted. "MY HEARING'S TAKING A WHILE TO COME BACK!"

Dick sighed. She then shook her head again and her hearing soon came back.

"Livy, it's alright." Ali and Dick turned to see Jason walk in the room carrying Livy. Her head was in his shoulder.

"Livy, it's fine." Ali got up. "I'm fine."

"B-but you fell and-and you didn't move for a while." Livy looked at Ali with tears in her eyes.

"Livy," Ali walked over to Jason and grabbed Livy from him. "There's nothing to be worried about. I'm fine."

"But I'm afraid that maybe one day, you might die and not come back!" Livy cried.

Ali looked down and smiled softly. "Yeah, I get a little scared of that, too sometimes."

"I don't want you to leave, Ali!" Livy wrapped her arms around Ali's neck. "Don't leave."

"I'd never _ever _leave you, Livy. I love you too much to ever leave your pretty little face."

Dick and Jason smiled.

"I love you, too, Ali."


	79. Something

**I don't own Indi! Laces does! I _had _to make this because I have fallen in love with Indi! She's BADASS!**

* * *

**~Something~**

"It's nice to have you over again, Indi." Ali said as she placed a plate of cookies on the table. Indi was absolutely in _love _with Ali's cookies.

"Yeah, I decided to take a day off from Jason." Indi rolled her eyes.

"He's a handful isn't he?" Ali smiled.

"You have no idea, Als. But, the Jason from your world is cooler…nicer." Indi looked down at her cookie. "He…never tried to hurt you, did he?"

Ali's eyes softened. "Never."

"Hmm."

"Has Jason from that world hurt you?" Ali asked cautiously.

Indi showed Ali her arm. "He gave me this scar."

Ali gasped. "Oh, my God."

"Well, he's fine now." Indi shrugged. "I mean, he doesn't hurt me at all anymore. Now, when we talk about the times when he used to hurt me, he gets…sad."

"Rueful?"

"Yeah, like he regrets everything he did to me." Indi stated. She then looked up at Ali. "Hey, how come you're never mad? I never see you get mad when Jason does something he's not supposed to."

Ali smiled softly. "Because anger is not the answer for everything, Indi. I don't like being angry with my children. Or Jason. When you show your soft side, when you show that you can be nice, too, They'll open up to you. They'll tell you everything."

"But what if you don't want to hear everything?" Indi asked.

"When it comes to Jason, I'm pretty sure you _want _to hear _everything _that man has to say." Ali smiled. She then turned to look outside were Jason was teaching Livy how to shoot off a gun perfectly. "He may not be perfect, but he is _something_. And that's what really matters."

"Because nobody wants to be nothing." Indi smiled.

"Exactly."


	80. Cover Up

**~Cover Up~**

"How bad is it?" Livy asked as Ali grabbed her face a slightly tilted it upward. Livy's eye was bruised to the point that it didn't even open.

Steph paced the room; her head in her hands. "Jason's gonna _kill _me!"

"Jason doesn't kill anymore." Livy corrected.

"He will when he finds out I took you out to stop a drug trade! Oh, god he's gonna kill me!" Steph shouted.

Ali reached over to the small fridge and opened it to get a pack of ice. "Actually, I think I have a plan."

"You do!" Steph said hopefully.

"Yes. Get Damian."

**~*~*~*Five minutes Later~*~*~*~*~**

"What do you want me down here fo-."

_**POW! **_

Damian fell to the floor, holding his eye. "Holy mother of fucking god!"

"Language, Sweety." Ali said as she walked up to Damian and handed him an ice pack.

"Fat-girl just punched me in the eye!"

"I know, Honey."

"Why!"

"Because." Livy poked her head from behind Ali.

Damian's eye windened. "What happened?"

"Steph took Livy out and Livy got hurt. But Steph doesn't want to get in trouble, so I came up with the plan to get you down here so she could punch you in the eye."

"Why?"

"Becasue Then I could tell Jason that you and her were training and you both punched each other in the eye." Ali said as she dabbed the ice on his eye. "Does it sting?"

"A lot." Damian growled.

**~*~*~*~*Later That Day~*~**~*~***

"What!" Jason shouted as he grabbed his little sister's face.

"It was a total accident, Jason. Livy swung and so did Damian." Ali shrugged.

"Where's that little bastard!" Jason growled.

Ali grabbed his arm. "Sweetheart, it was an accident. Let it go. Livy's fine."

"She can't open her left eye."

"Neither can Damian. They both lost." Ali smiled.

Jason sighed and walked away.

Steph smiled as she looked up at Ali. "Thanks."

"Anytime."


	81. Sick Man

**When you see the bre-aks-(like that) this means that Livy is trying to sound it out :) **

* * *

** ~Sick Man~**

Livy blinked as she read the page on Wikipedia.

"Whoa!" Livy jumped back in her seat.

"What are you doing on the computer, Livy?" Ali asked as she walked up to the batcomupter where Livy was sitting at.

"Look at this version of Jason, Ali! Look what happened to him!" She pointed at the screen and began to read, "Jason files an ap-peal to be moved from Arkham Asylum where he's been held for ob-ser-va-tion for the last several months. Bruce Wayne as Batman visits him there to inform Jason he's in Arkham for his own protection. Jason points out he's passed all the psy-cho-lo-gi-cal tests repeatedly and there is no reason to keep him in what he calls Batmans "kennel of freaks". Jason is trans-ferred to a Gotham prison and upon his arrival, the suicide rate spikes amongst top in-car-cer-ated crime figures there. Several homicides occur due to many bo-tched attempts on Jason's life by inmates with a grudge against the Red Hood's ta-ctics. Jason es-ca-lates things further by poisoning the cafeteria, killing 82 and sickening 100 more inmates. He is im-media-tely transferred back to Arkham but is broken out of the paddy wagon by a group of mercenaries."

A fit of laughter breaks from the room and the two girls turn to see Jason laughing. "Oh, God! That's awesome!"

Livy glares at him while Ali just gives him a conserned look.

Jason stops laughing and coughs. "I mean, what a _sick sick _man! That freak! He deserves to be in prison!"


	82. What Have You Done?

**My profile pic is a picture of what Ali looks like. I just changed it so it should take a while for it to take effect...**

* * *

**~What Have You Done?~**

"Livy…what have you done?" Ali had hoped to Zeus that she would never have to say those words ever again.

"I…I didn't mean to, Ali. I-I swear!" Livy shouted as she dropped the bloody knife. "H-he scared me!" Her eyes watered. "He was trying to-to…"

Ali ran up to her and hugged her tightly. "This is why I don't want you wondering off…" Livy busted out in tears as she clutched onto Ali.

"I-I didn't mean to kill 'em, Ali!" Livy cried.

"It's okay, Livy, it's okay." Ali only held her tighter.

The two stopped as they heard a groan. The man shifted and moaned.

"H-he's still alive!" Livy shouted.

"Come on, let's go." Ali grabbed Livy's hand and the two ran out of the alleyway.


	83. Hurt

**~Hurt~**

Ali's eyes widened in horror at the picture that stood in front of her. Jason had just finished saving a young girl from getting killed by a bunch of thugs, Ali and Livy went to help…but when they got there, the Damsel in Distress was practically shoving her tongue down Jason's throat; shoving him against the wall. Jason's eyes were wide and he seemed so shocked that he didn't know what to do. Neither did Ali, who stood there with her hand on her mouth and Livy with her fists tightened. Jason finally pulled away to look at Ali.

"A-A-." Jason tried.

"Who's that?" The girl asked. "Your girlfriend."

"F-fiancée." Jason corrected.

The girl pouted and then reached in her purse to pull out something. "Here's my number. Call me, cutie."

The girl walked by Ali and glared at her. Livy growled and ran after the woman to teach her a lesson. Ali and Jason were just standing there, staring at each other. Jason crumbled up the number and chucked it to the side. "Ali, I-I swear! I didn't want-she just-it was-."

Ali simply turned around and began to walk away. As she did, she pulled Livy off the woman who had kissed Jason and carried her home. Jason wanted to punch himself in the throat.

**~*~*~*~*At Home~*~*~*~**

"Ali…Please open the door…" Jason said as he pressed his head against the door. "Please…I'm so sorry…"

She didn't reply.

"Jason? What are you doing out here?" Bruce stopped and looked down at his ex-Robin.

"I got a 'Thank You' kiss…"

"And Ali saw?"

Jason nodded.

"Ow." Was all Bruce could say. "Well, I don't really blame her. You know how Ali can be. She's upset. She'll be okay in a little while."

"I'm not so sure." Jason sighed.

Bruce shook his head and walked away. Jason stayed outside the door for another hour; his legs curled up to his chest.

"Ali…I'm sorry…Please don't be mad at me…are you mad?"

"No…" He heard her from behind the door.

"I'm sorry…"

"I know." She whispered. "I'm just a little upset is all."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	84. Everthing Will Be Alright

**Thanks Cr1mson5 for the idea! Even though I still don't know how he died...I wanna know now...DAMMIT!**

* * *

**~Everything Will Be Alright~**

Tim collapsed in Ali's arms. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and cried. _Hard_.

"It's _my _fault, Ali." He cried into Ali's bosom as Ali wrapped her arms around Tim. "It's all my fault!"

"No…no it's not, Tim. It's not." She tried to hold back tears as she held Tim tightly.

"He's dead because of me! Lucius is dead because of me!" Tim cried. "_I _killed him!"

"No you didn't." Ali ran her fingers through Tim's soft main and held him close to her chest. "Please, don't do this, Tim. You _know _it's not your fault."

"It is!"

Livy watched as Tim cried, Alfred hold his head down, Dick hold his head with his hands on a desk, Steph crying in a corner, Jason sitting across the desk with his head down, and Bruce…he disappeared. Ali held Tim tightly and tried to suppress a dark cry as Tim let everything out. Livy then ran up and wrapped her arms around Tim's legs and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Tim." Livy whispered. "Everything will be alright."


	85. Music

**Thanks again to Cr1mson5 :D**

* * *

**~Music~**

Ever since Tim broke up with Stephanie a couple months back, she'd been locked up in her room while Tim was out enjoying life and Ali was getting extremely worried. She wanted to go and talk to Steph. So she motioned towards her room, and as she got to the door, her ears perked up:

"_Darling what is going on?Honestly that never happened Lying is your favorite me, go where you belongHigher heels and lipstick napkins dying is your latest fashion." _

Ali cocked a brow. Since when did Steph listen to Escape the Fate? She opened the door to see Steph laying on her bed as Livy was braiding her hair into the same style that Livy wore hers. Bothe Livy and Steph were singing along. Steph turned, smiled, and reached for her remote to mute the sing.

"Hey, Ali." Steph waved.

"You listen to Escape the Fate?" Ali pointed at the stereo.

"I listen to System of A Down, too."

Both of Ali's eyebrows cocked. "You don't say?"

"Yup."

"How long have you been listening to this type of music?"

"Since Tim broke up with me." Steph answered sadly. "He's been _real _flirty with that Tam Fox chick." She seethed.

"Well, sweetie, her dad just died and Tim was there when it happened. So _of course _he's gonna be with her."

"Like in a relationship?" Steph's brow upturned.

"No! I mean, I don't think-well, there's a possibility-but I don't think-."

Stephanie unmated the stereo and sang loudly. Ali sighed and closed the door. So much for talking.


	86. Red Wedding Rings

**~Red Wedding Rings~**

"I'm getting Married." Ali said as Livy brushed one side of Ali's hair while Barbra brushed the other. "Today."

"Yeah, we know. You've said that, like, five times already." Barbra said as she continued brushing.

"But I'm getting _married_, Babs."

"It's not like oyu haven't gotten mattied before." Livy stated.

"But I actually _love _Jason."

"So, what you're saying the other men you've married you didn't do it out of love?" Babs asked; shocked.

"Yup. I just needed a home. So I married to have one." Ali smiled.

"Whoa!" Livy cried. "I didn't know Ali could be so..."

"Deviant." Babs placed her hands on her hips.

"Slick." Livy corrected.

"But I actually _love _Jason with all my heart. So I'm pretty nervous."

"Don't be." Bruce said at the doorway. Ali stood up and face Bruce. "Whoa..."

"I know, right!" Livy shouted. "She looks-."

"Amazing!" Dick finished as he poked his head in the room. "Come on, people! six minutes to show time!" Dick tapped his watch.

**~*~*~**~Wedding Time~*~*~**~***

Bruce could feel Ali tremble as she walked down the walk-way towards Jason. God, she looked stunning; her hair tied in a braid thatwas thrown on her chest, a short strapless dress that reached down to her knees and the make-up that made her green eyes explode with green. She smiled as she gripped the boque in her hand and face Jason.

The pope spoke."We are gathered her today to join these two lucky people in holy matronone..."

Ali took a deep breath and looked at Jason, who looked just as nervous as she did. A tear escaped her eye and she gripped her boque even tighter.

"Now,Will you, Jason Todd, have Alastrina to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort and keep her, and forsaking all other remain true to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jason nodded.

"And, Will you, have Jason Todd to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Ali nodded.

"The rings please?" The pope asked.

"Oh!" Damian shouted as he reached in his pocket to pull out the rings. "Here," He handed them to Jason.

"With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part." Jason slipped the ring on Ali's finger.

"And "With this ring I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part." Ali repeated as she slipped the ring on his finger.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. Jason, you may kiss the bride!" The pope smiled.

Jaosn grabbed Ali and kissed her as everyone cheered...

Then Kyle Rayner, smashed into the ground right in front of them with a red ring flying towards Ali...


	87. Red Wedding Ring pt2

**~Red Wedding Ring pt.2~**

_**Alastrina Todd of Earth. **_The dark voice called as a red ring slipped on Ali's finger, right next to her wedding ring. _**I feel the anger. The pent up anger you've had for **_**years. **_**The anger about your loved ones leaving you…the love of your life dying and coming back a murderer, and the anger of the way the world has become. It doesn't make you sad. It makes you furious. But you enclose all that anger. But now, you shall unleash it to the world that we shall conquer! **_

Ali screamed as a red energy engulfed her body.

"What the hell's going on, Rayner!" Jason shouted as he grabbed Kyle by the collar.

"The Red, Yellow, and Orange Lanterns are trying to show us Green Lanterns what the world's _really _like. So they're getting all the people that have all those feelings deep inside and recruiting them!" Kyle said quickly.

"**RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!" **They turned to see Ali. Jason gasped. Her beautiful creamy wedding dress was now fully red and torn at the bottom, the crown that was on top of her head now showed the red lantern symbol, and her mouth was spewing blood.

"Ali…?" Livy asked as she took a step back.

"Livy, get back!" Damian shouted as he grabbed her and yanked her away. Ali leaped forward and tackled Jason to the ground.

"Ali, stop this! Please!" Jason shouted. "You're my _wife_! I _love _you! You're _not _an angry person!"

"**Yes I am, Jason!" **She shouted as she wrapped her fingers around Jason's neck. "**Dick left me! You left me! Tim Left me! **_**Bruce **_**left me! It didn't make me sad! It made me **_**angry**_**! I'm tired of loosing the people I love! I'm sick of it!" **

"Ali, we're never going to leave you!" Livy shouted as she freed herself from Damian's grasp.

_**Damian Wayne of Earth. **_Damian's eyes widened. _**You're Avarice is strong. Even when you are out on the battle field, you are only thinking of protecting yourself. You do not care if your partner or others get hurt. You only think about what's going to happen to you and what **_**you **_**do next. But your Avarice will not be in vain! The world will be ours and ours alone! **_

"No! That's not me! Get away!" Damian shouted as an Orange ring slipped on his finger. "NO!"

"Damian!" Tim shouted as he leaped forward, only for Damian to explode in an orange blast. When the smoke cleared, Damian's suite and eyes were orange and he glared at Tim angrily.

"You're _the reason I don't have everything I want! It's not fair that _you _get everything _I _don't get to have! You're adopted!" _Damian attacked.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod!" Livy shouted.

"Livy!" Kyle tackled Livy from an attack from Ali.

"What are we gonna do, Kyle! How do we get Ali back!" Livy shouted.

"During the Blackest Night, did Ali get taken over by a Black Lantern ring?"

"Yes." Livy nodded.

"And what set her free?"

"Love." Livy answered. "Is that what you going to give me a Purple Ring!"

"No," Kyle flew into the air; away from Ali attacking Jason. "You don't have _that _much love."

"Then what do I have?"

"Will."

_Livy Todd of Earth_.

"Speak of the devil." Kyle smirked.

_You Have Shown Time and Time again that You Can Over Come Fear. You Fight For Your Loved Ones and With Pure and Utter Will Power. _A Green Ring slipped on Livy's finger; turning her outfit green. _Welcome to The Green Lantern Corps. _

"Yes!" Livy shouted as she raised her fist up in the air.

"Go and stop Ali! I'll get Wonder Woman! She can help you! I know she has a Purple Ring on her!" Kyle ordered.

"Yes sir!" Livy shouted as she zoomed down towards Ali. Just as she was going to tackled Ali from behind, Ali's hand shot out and wrapped around Livy's neck before Livy could register what happened.

"**Now, you're attacking me!" **Ali shouted. **"You don't love me! You all **_**hate **_**me! You **_**want **_**me to be filled with Rage!**" She turned to Jason, who was underneath her. Ali's free hand was wrapped around his neck.

"We love you!" Jason shouted. "_I _Love you, Dammit!"

"**All I sense is the **_**hate **_**in your heart!" **

"Yes, the fact that I _hate _when shit like this happens!" Jason shouted.

"_Give me that ring!" _Damian shouted as he tackled Ali out of the way. "_You don't deserve this either! You're a pathetic maid!_"

"**RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Ali shouted as she swung her fist up and punched Damian in the face. She then shoved him off and used the red blood from her mouth to shoot at Damian. He flew back and used his ring to construct a gun.

"Damian, no!" Bruce shouted as he tackled his son.

"_Get off of me, you rotten excuse for a father_!" Damian shouted. "_You never gave me what I wanted! You never gave me the love and compassion a son deserves!" _

"Damian! I'm sorry for that! But this isn't you, either! You're not a greedy child!" Bruce shouted as he pinned his son down.

"_Like _you _would know what type of person I am! You were never around!" _Damian spat.

Ali lashed out at Jason and Livy, who in turn lashed right back.

"Ali, stop!" Livy shouted as she used the ring to wrap a green rope around her figure.

"**Let me go!**" Ali shouted as the red aura around her glowed brighter.

"Ali, take that ring off! You know you can! You've done it before with the Black Ring!" Jason shouted.

Ali's face softened, her eyes turning green once more. "I-I…" She struggled. "I…I don't wanna be angry anymore."

"Then take off the ring." Livy let the rope disappear.

"I-I-." She reached down; trembling. She grabbed her ring and began to tug at it. Then, her eyes turned red again. "**NO! This rage is me!" **

"NO!" Livy and Jason shouted as Livy threw up a force field to block Ali's attack.

"Oh, my god. Is that Ali?" Wonder Woman asked as she landed behind Livy.

"Diana, can your lasso look into people's hearts?" Livy asked hopefully.

"Yes." Diana nodded as she grabbed her lasso.

"Then throw it!" Jason ordered as Livy threw down the force field.

"Livy, Jason, grab on." Diana chucked the rope. It wrapped around Ali's figure as the three held onto the rope.

Ali stopped dead in her tracks as she felt her heart open up. She could see into their hearts.

In Livy's, she could see how Livy had been before. Livy had lived in an abusive home before she was finally given to another woman to take care of, she then saw Livy and Jason hugging each other tightly. She could see Livy crying as Ali held her, and Livy crying at the thought of the fact that she would never see her real parents ever again.

In Jason's, she could see all the horrible pain of living on the streets, the hate and anger that flowed threw him. The _isolation_. He needed more love than any of them. She could see Jason hugging Ali tightly as he cried and then, Ali holding an older Jason as _she _cried in his arms. She could see the pain he felt when he died and came back without being avenged. But he she could also see the happiness he had now with his new family.

And in Ali's heart, Livy and Jason could both see all the pain that rushed through her life; the marriages that turned sour, the betrayals, the deaths, the emptiness, the isolation, she was filled with so much rage in her heart. But that Rage was too overpowered by-

"Love." Livy said aloud. Ali had so much love, her anger was the size of a mouse next to an elephant filled with love. Ali didn't get angry because she didn't like the feeling. But it was there, be it big or small, it was still there. But she never showed it. Her love got in the way too much.

"Ali," Jason said. "I love you."

"I love you, too , Jason." Ali smiled.

_**Love Detected **_

The Red ring broke and Ali fainted. Jason quickly grabbed her and held her in his arms. Her outfit went back to normal and she opened her eyes to see Jason.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." He did the same.

"Hola!" Livy waved as she looked down at Ali. "That looked like fun."

"It's like wearing a nightmare…" Ali admitted.

"Well the nightmare's over." Jason assured. "And it'll never come back."


	88. Never Again

**Thanks Yuuri-Nyan for the amazing review! This ones for you :D**

* * *

**~Never Again~**

Damian sat in his chair, leaned back, and closed his eyes. After the wedding day, he just wanted to stay in his room. He had been _since _the wedding day-which was about three days ago. Ali and Jason had gone on their honeymoon to Hawaii and Livy still hadn't looked Damian in the eye since that day. When he was taken over by the Orange Ring, his father, Tim, and Dick tried to calm him down. Soon, Livy came out of no where and hugged him; telling him:

"Come back, Damian! Please! I don't like you like this! I want _my _Damian back!" The ring had snapped in half at Livy's cries and he had held her tight.

He wanted to talk to her, but he didn't know what to say exactly. So instead, he stayed in his room.

Livy on the other hand was in her room; Web chatting with Ali.

"He hasn't spoken to you?" Ali asked quietly. Jason was sleeping on the bed behind her.

"No…" Livy looked away. "Is he mad?"

"I don't think so, Livy. Did you _see _the way he looked after the whole _ring _thing? He's probably ashamed. You know how Damian is."

"But, he hasn't even come out of his _room_, Ali."

"Then go to him." She said softly. "He needs you right now."

"But why do _I _have to go over there?"

Ali smiled. "Sometimes _you _have to make the first move."

Livy smiled as well. "Thanks, Ali."

"No prob."

"HEY!" Jason shouted as he suddenly sat upright in his bed. "I'm awake."

"I see that." Ali turned to him.

"And Horney."

Ali rolled her eyes with a smile. "I gotta go, Livs. Good luck, Honey pie."

"I love you, Livy!" Jason shouted in the background.

"Love you, too, Jason!" Livy exclaimed.

"Bye, Livy, Love you."

"Love you, too, Ali." Livy smiled as she waved. The screen went black. Livy took a deep breath and closed her laptop. She got off her bed and made her way to Damian's room.

With three knocks, she tried her best not to jump when his door swung open. Livy stared at him; he didn't wear a shirt, his body was covered in a coat of sweat, and his eyes seemed puffy and red.

"Damian?" Livy asked. "A-are you-?"

"Go away." He motioned to slam the door.

Livy quickly grabbed it. "No. Damian, please, tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Damian growled. "Now leave me alone!"

"NO!" She shoved him in his room and slammed the door shut.

"What has gotten into you!"

"What's gotten into _you_!" Livy countered. "You haven't talked to me, or looked at me, or even said anything nice or _anything at all_! Why!"

Damian looked away.

"Is it because you didn't want me to see you that way?"

He tightened his fists.

"That's it, isn't it?"

"Leave."

Instead, Livy ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Never."

Damian wrapped his arms around Livy.

"Never again."


	89. What?

**I have Writer's block :'( help me!**

* * *

**~What?~**

"They cut my hair." Livy's eyes watered.

"Who did?" Ali asked as she stared in horror at the uneven shortness that the young kids from Livy's new school had done. They cut it up to her shoulders. Now, she couldn't braid it.

"And I got suspended." She whimpered.

"Why?" Ali ran her fingers through the short mop on Livy's head.

"B-because I grabbed the scissors and stabbed one of the boys in the thigh."

Ali's eyes widened. "Oh, uh, well, you want me to fix it up?"

"They cut my hair… now I look like a boy!" Livy cried.

"No, no, no, no!" Ali said quickly. "Not at all, Honey Pie! If anything, you look more _mature _with your hair like this. I like it." Ali placed her hands on Livy's shoulders.

"Hey, Ali, who's the boy?" Tim asked as he walked in.

"SEE!" Livy shouted as she bursted out into tears.

"Ah!" Ali wrapped her arms around Livy and pulled her to her chest. She then looked up at Tim and sighed.

"Oh, that's _Livy_? Oh, I'm sorry, Livy. I didn't know. I mean, you're hair is short and from the back you look like a boy, you know? Like the shortness just looks really boy-ish and-."

"Tim ,honey, why don't you get me some scissors please?" Ali interrupted.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Tim turned and walked away.

"I'm an ugly boy!" Livy cried.

"What?" Damian walked in with a juice box on his lips. He spit out the juice as he saw Livy. "Ohmy-."

"Damian, Honey, why don't you tell Livy how she looks?" Ali asked as she spun Livy around to face him.

Livy quickly covered her head up and blushed.

Damian smiled and removed her hands. "You look cute."

"I don't like it."

"I do." Damian ran his hand through her golden short locks. "It's _really _cute on you, Livy."

"Are you flirting with my sister _again_?" Jason growled as he stood behind Damian. "You're starting to show your mother's slutty traits."

Ali's mouth fell open. She was speechless.

"Did you just call my mother a Slut?" Damian turned around.

"She's like a door knob; _everybody _gets a turn." Jason teased as he leaned towards Damian.

"Oh, you would know, since you fucked her!"

Ali covered Livy's ears.

"Yeah, and she was as loose as a hooker."

"You'd know what that feels like, too, wouldn't you? Since you've been butt fucking every _male _hooker in Gotham."

"Okay, Livy, let's go see how Tim's doing with those scissors." Ali grabbed Livy's hand and quickly made her way towards the Batcave.

"But Tim's upstairs." Livy pointed at the stairs.

"Shit." Ali whispered.

"Like you don't wanna butt fuck Colin!" Jason spat. "I see the way you look at his ass!"

"Just like the way you look at Grayson's!"

"WHAT!" Ali shouted as she spun around.

"Dick head!"

"Little shit!"

"Fuck Face!"

"Hey!" Bruce shouted from the steps. "What on earth is going on here?"

"Bruce, you've fucked Talia, right?" Jason asked.

"What?" Bruce's eyes widened.

"He was raped, honey." Ali answered as she dropped her head.

"How does she feel?" Jason continued.

"I was drugged."

"So?"

"I don't remember."

"That's not an excuse."

"I got the scissors!" Tim shouted as he entered the room.

"I was _RAPED_!" Bruce shouted.

Tim, not knowing what the hell was going on, could only say this, "What?"


	90. Interuptions

**Thanks Cr1mson5 for the idea...even though this story i just wrote sucks... ENJOY :D**

* * *

**~Interuptions~**

Ali moaned loudly as Jason gripped her hips. She bit her lips from preventing anymore moans leaking out of her. She gripped the sheets and arched her back. Suddenly, her phone went off, the Cubby Cake Song echoing throughout the room, which caused Jason to stop and glare at the phone. Ali sighed and reached for the dresser, grabbing the phone to check who it was.

_Timothy _

She quickly flipped her phone open and placed it to her ear. "Yes, honey?"

"Okay, Ali, Ummm, what do you do when a creepy lady with eyes that literally smoke and her sister with scaly, smoking, clawed hands are both trying to kill you, telling you that your spirit will live on and be honored through your child-." Tim started.

"Wait, what?" Was all Ali could conjure. "Tim, what are you-."

"What do you do, Ali!" Tim asked frantically.

"Um… I don't really kno-."

"Shoot them and kill them all!" Jason shouted. "I'm making love to my woman, so go kill them yourself!"

With that, Jason hung up.


	91. Not Gonna Happen

**oh, this one took me some time. This was in response to Laces, who had made a short that Bruce had stated, "If one of ehr family members come by, we're gonna have to let her go". So I decided to make that happen :D**

* * *

**~Not Gonna Happen~**

A knock came from the door. Ali, who was the closest to the door, went over to answer it.

"Hello." Ali greeted a young girl who looked no older then twenty-two with long light brown hair and dull green eyes. She adjusted the glasses on the bridge of her nose and cocked a brow. "I presume you're Alastrina?"

Ali smiled. "Yes, I am. How may I help you."

"I'm Melisa Writhe. I'm here to get Livy." She stated. "I'm her aunt on her father's side of the family."

"W-what do you mean?" Ali seemed perplexed. "Livy's father was Willis Todd."

"No, her _real _father was Christopher Writhe. A mail man who was murdered while delivering mail in…the _Ghetto._"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." Ali said. "But what do you mean you're here for her?"

Melisa stepped in the house and walked past Ali. "I'm here to take her away from this horrible place."

"Horrible?" A look of concern filled Ali's face. "What do you mean?"

"I bet you've spoiled this girl silly. She's probably pampered and acts like a princess. It's also _not _safe here."

"What are you talking about, Ma'am? Livy's in a safe and loving environment. She's not spoiled at all." Ali said as she walked up to Melisa.

"Give it _back_, Damian!" Livy shouted as she ran through the house.

Damian ran as well with Livy's bow in hand. "It's filthy and smells. Let me wash it."

"NO!" Livy jumped and tackled Damian to the floor. "Gimme!"

"Livy, honey." Ali quickly walked over to Livy and pulled her off of Damian. "There's someone here, I want you to meet."

"Who?" Ali placed Livy in front of Melisa.

"Livy, this is Melisa Writhe." Ali gulped. "You're aunt on your father's side of the family."

"Father?" Livy looked up. "I thought my father was Jason's father."

"No, honey. You're father is…" She looked up at Melisa.

"Christopher Writhe." Melisa stated. "A mail man who was killed." She had said it as if it were nothing.

"My father's dead?" Livy asked sadly.

"Just recently." Melisa shrugged. "My brother's last wish was for me to find and take care of his one of his daughters. I didn't know he _cheated _on _my _mother with Mr. Todd's mother." Melisa's eyes glared heavily at Livy.

"You don't sound too choked up about it." Damian said as he stood up.

Melisa ignored Damian. "I'm here to take you home to my mother and family to take care of you." She reached into her mail carrier bag and pulled out a small stack of paper. "I already have your adoption papers."

"What? No, you can't take her away." Ali grabbed Livy's hand and pulled her back.

"I'm sorry, do _you _have her adoption papers?" Melisa asked irritated.

Damian sneered and stepped in front of Livy. "We're _not _letting you take Livy away. Her brother is Jason Todd."

"No, her Brother is the Red Hood and Mr. Wayne is Batman."

Ali, Damian, and Livy's eyes widened. Then Ali started laughing. "What are you talking about, Ms. Writhe?"

"What's going on here?" Jason asked as he walked in. He then saw Melisa standing there and all the color drained from his face. "Oh, god."

"Speak of the Devil." Melisa crossed her arms. "Good seeing _you _again, Jason."

"M-Melisa? W-what are _you _doing here?" Jason took a step back.

"You know her, Jason?" Ali asked.

"She…" He swallowed. "She was my ex-girlfriend when I was in…high school…I remember her."

"_Oh_," Ali blinked.

"I see you've married your _maid_. How fitting, you _were _trash, and you married it." Melisa smirked.

"Hey!" Damian and Livy shouted.

"Don't talk about Ali that way!" Livy snapped. "I don't like you!"

"Too bad!" Melisa spat back.

"Wait, why are you here?" Jason asked.

"Because I came to save my _niece _from this unsafe place." Melisa crossed her arms. "_Red Hood_."

Jason's eyes widened. "What?"

"I _know _you were Robin. I know _all _about _you_!" She pointed at Jason.

Ali looked at Jason's face. "H-how?"

"Because you _died_!" Melisa shouted. "It was _all _over the news! Then when the _Red Hood _came into the picture, your little _secret _of Jason Todd _being _the Red Hood got out! _Everyone _knows you're the Red Hood! Why do you think Livy gets Kidnapped all the time? You're just lucky no one in this town is smart enough to realize that Bruce Wayne in Batman like _I _did!"

Ali gasped and placed her hand over her mouth, while using the other one to grip Livy's hand. Damian looked at Jason like he was a complete idiot and Jason…well, he couldn't breath.

"I'm taking her home." Melisa said as she walked towards Ali.

"N-No! I won't let you!" Damian jumped in front of Livy and threw his arms out protectively.

"Move, _Robin_!" Melisa shouted as she grabbed his shoulder and shoved him out of the way.

Livy gripped Ali's hand. Melisa rolled her eyes. "Let go of her."

"NO!" Livy exclaimed.

"Alright, let me put it to you this way, if you don't come with me, I'll tell _everyone _who you're living with and the press, villains, and the _world _will know who Bruce Wayne _really _is." Melisa smirked.

Trembling, Livy tore her hand away from Ali, who was in such a state of shock that she couldn't move. Melisa gave Livy a look of disgust. "That hair is _horrible_? Who cut it? You're _maid_?"

What Ali did next, shocked even her. Ali swung and punched Melisa right in the face; knocking her out.

"ALI!" Jason shouted; causing Ali to snap out of her trance.

"What did you _do_!" Damian shouted.

"I-I-I _punched _her!" Ali shouted. "Oh, my…I didn't _mean _to! It just…I didn't-."

"That was _awesome_!" Livy shouted.

"But I-I-."

"Wait, Ali, don't you have those memory erasing pellets that Bruce never let you use?" Jason shouted as he pointed at Ali.

Ali pointed back at him. "I do!"

"So I can stay?" Livy asked hopefully.

"YES!" The three shouted with smiles on their faces.

"Jason, pick up the body, Damian, make sure Bruce or Tim don't find us, and Livy go tell Dick to search up Melisa's place." Ali ordered.

"On it!" The three shouted.


	92. Kill

**~Kill~**

"_This _is where you _live_?" Livy's ears perked and her heart sunk to her stomach. She turned around to see Jacob and his goons behind him.

"H-how did you find put where I live!" She stomped.

"We followed you home so we could trash it. But it's too big." Jacob said. "That's stupid."

"You're stupid!" Livy shouted. "I love this place. Now go away!"

"Make us!"

Livy growled and took a step forward. But the boys were on her in a second. She cried out and fought back, kicking and punching, biting and swinging. Until on of the boys punched her in the eye. She screamed and reached her in pocket for her knife. But she was afraid. Last time, she had almost killed one of the boys.

"Hey! What are you reaching for, _Luke_!" Jacob shouted as he kicked her back.

Now, she _really _didn't care. She pulled her knife out and swung at the boys. They all jumped back, except for Jacob, who got nicked in the chest. He cried out and jumped back. Livy screamed and positioned her knife for his chest. Just as she was gonna give the finishing blow, an arm shot out and the knife went right through it.

A scream sounded and Livy looked up in shock to see Ali there.

"Owowowowowowoowowo!" She cried as she retracted her arm and yanked the knife out. She shook her arm out; letting the wound heal.

The boys watched in horror as Ali's arm completely healed, only leaving a small scar.

"Sixty-three." Ali smiled sadly at the new scar on her body.

"Ali, I-I'm so-so sorry!" Livy cried. "They were-they-."

"You boys," Ali turned to the boys. "You know, Livy's brother is the Red Hood." Since everyone knew that Jason was the Red Hood (she was watching the news when it aired that Jason was Red Hood), why not tell it to the kids threatening Livy?

"W-what?" Jacob asked in horror.

"Her name _is _Livy _Todd_." Ali smiled. "And he's _my _husband. So you know, he's not the _only _one good with knives." Ali smiled deviously as she tossed Livy's knife back and forth between her hands.

"MOM!" Jacob shouted as the boys ran out of the estate with lightning speed.

Ali then turned back to Livy, who was on the verge on tears. "A-Ali, I-I was gonna-."

"Come here." Ali kneeled down and opened her arms. Livy busted out in tears as she ran into Ali's arms. "It's okay, Livy."

"I-I was about to kill him." She sobbed. "I'm a _killer_."

"Livy, you haven't killed anyone." Ali assured. "You're never gonna kill anyone. I promise."

"B-but I…I _hurt _you!" Livy shouted. "Jason never hurt you!"

"Oh, sweetheart, Jason's hurt me in _many _ways." Ali tightened her grip on Livy. "You're never going to kill anyone, Honey. Never."


	93. Talking

**~Talking~**

"Jason, I'm serious." Ali said softly as she watched Jason get dressed for patrol.

"Look, Ali, I just can't believe what you're saying. Livy would NEVER do that. You know how she is." Jason stated as he fumbled with his Belt.

"Jason, Livy's been doing bad things." Ali whispered. "Conner told me that The other day, The boys from school Came and beat her up while she stepped out. Why do you think her eye was bruised and her lip was split open?"

"What? Livy's never had those on her?" Jason looked up at Ali.

Ali sighed. "Jason, you've been neglecting Livy lately. Tim and Damian even told me that she picked up a GUN one night and almost shot the person who cut Damian! Does that remind you of someone?"

Jason looked down. "Your sister needs you, Jason. Why don't you stay in for patrol tonight. I'll go out with Tim and Dick." Ali smiled as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"We're having too much sex around her." Jason suddenly said as he grabbed his wife's hips. "I think we need to cut back on that."

"You think?" Ali giggled. Jason chuckled.

"Livy and Me-."

"Livy and _I_." Jason rolled his eyes. "Livy and _I_ will stay in. Stay safe." he pecked her on the check.

"Always am." She winked.


	94. Accusations and Disney Trips

**~Accusations and Disney Trips~**

Ever since Jason's secret identity got out, Bruce had taken _every _precaution to make sure the family and house were safe. Cameras were set everywhere, alarms were put on every door and window, and no one was allowed out at night unless they were patrolling. Livy was bothered at school about it. It made her more popular at school, though. Jacob and his friends never messed with her again, and the girls kept asking to give her a makeover or come over to their houses to have a slumber party. Of course Livy turned them down because she always had slumber parties with Ali and Stephanie. Vikki Vale saw this as an opening and decided to pin that Bruce Wayne was Batman. Of course, Bruce proved her wrong by attending one of the charity balls when they were attacked by the Riddler's goons and Tim and Dick (both dressed as Batman so that way they can make it seem that _both _of the Batmen were there) came crashing in and saved the day while Bruce Wayne grabbed his son and ran away literally screaming like a little girl.

Then, when Vikki claimed that Ali was Lady Nightwing, the press laughed in her face.

"Ali? Bruce Wayne's _maid_? Just because they both have red hair doesn't mean they're the same person." One reporter stated.

Vikki went so far as to go to Keystone City to ask fellow teammate of Lady Nightwing, Mokking Byrd, from the Golden Girls about Lady Nightwing's identity. Kiwi glared at Vikki and answered:

"Look, lady, if you look _real _close in the pictures, you could see that Lady Nightwing wears a _wig_ to protect her identity."

Bruce made sure to hack into the systems to make it seem like what Mokking Byrd was saying was true. That was _two _strikes against Vikki's name. And the third came when she accused Tim Drake of being Red Robin. Everyone knew Tim was on crutches because of his leg disfigurement (or so they depicted). Yet, Vikki claimed that it was all an act.

Ali decided to take this one into her own hands.

"What?" Ali's eyes began to water. "Ms. Vale said that about…" She looked at Tim ,who was trying to hold back a smile. The two were at a conference. "Wh-why would she say that? Tim' condition is _real _it's not an act. I mean, sometimes, he walks out in public without them, but that's because he's trying to walk without the aid of them." She started to cry. "Tim isn't faking at all. Why would you think that?" She buried her face in her hands. Tim got up to aid her, when he started to wobble and fell forward, Ali quickly grabbed him and hugged him tightly; crying. The press seemed both sad and angry. Mostly at Ms. Vale.

She was suspended for three months off the press. So things were pretty calm with the family. Except for Jason, who was consistently getting bugged by the paparazzi and news casters who wanted interviews with the Red Hood and his family. But Jason refused. He hated when they came by and even started bringing Alfred's shot gun out to use against any newscaster that trespassed.

Right now, he sat outside with his wife, drinking lemonade with his shirt off. He leaned back in his chair and stared at her with a smile. "You should wear regular clothes more often. Bruce says you don't have to work anymore."

"I don't care what Bruce says. I'm still doing my job."

"You don't even get paid."

"Yes I do."

"What does he pay you?"

"My family." She smiled. "That's greater than _any _amount of money."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Suddenly a gust of wind swept past them and a shadow overcast them. _"Heyguys,beenwonderingwhereyou'vebeen,I'." _

Wally West stood over them with Irey under one arm and Livy under another.

"Wallace, it's always a please seeing you." Ali smiled brightly.

"Yeah, what she said." Jason nodded as he took a sip of his lemonade.

"Can I go to Disney World with Irey!" Livy asked. "_Please!_"

"Can she?" Ali looked up at Wally.

"Yeah, I'm cool with it. Barry's watching the city and decided to give me time off. So the family and I are going to Disney and I asked if the kids wanted to bring anyone. Irey suggested Bart and Livy." Wally stated. "Is it cool if she can go?"

Ali looked at Jason. "Is it cool?"

Jason smiled and looked up at Wally. "Yeah, just bring her back in one piece." Jason shrugged.

"You know I will." Wally smiled.

"YAY!" Livy and Iris cheered.

"We're gonna have _so _much fun!" Irey shouted.

"I wanna ride the roller coasters!" Livy exclaimed.

"Come on, Livy. Let's get your clothes packed." Ali giggled as she grabbed Livy from Wally and pulled her towards the door. Irey jumped out of her father's grip and followed after.

"Wally," Jason stated as he put the cup down. "I'm trusting you to keep my sister safe."

"I will-."

"Because if you don't," Jason reached down and grabbed the shot gun, "I'm gonna shove this shot gun up your ass and fire it off. Okay?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Okay then." Jason smiled at the shitting bricks look that Wally had plastered on his face.


	95. Reunion pt1

**Yay! Wayne!**

* * *

**~Reunion pt. 1~**

Ali snatched Wayne from Hades and gripped him tightly in her arms. His hair had grown out to show vibrant red hair and his eyes were the same as Jason's. His cheeks were fully chubby and his small hands reached up and wiggled in front of his mother.

"Mommamamamamamam!" Wayne cooed as he smiled.

"Hello, Wayne. My beautiful baby." She kissed his forehead.

"How was he?" Ali asked Hades.

"Well, um…he was…pretty…exciting?" He rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let's just say, some of the demons tried to eat him so-."

"WHAT!"

"But, _I _protected him. And ."

"WHAT!"

"Gotta go, bye!" He then sucked himself back into his portal to the underworld.

Ali pulled her baby out. "You're not a bad baby, right? You're a good baby."

"Momamamamam!" Wayne giggled.

Ali smiled. "I missed you, Honey."


	96. Reunion pt2

**~Reunion pt.2~**

Jason watched as Livy and Wayne played on the floor. Wayne held up one of his toy cars and waved it in the air, then slammed it down on the floor, breaking it in half. Livy's eyes widened. It was a _steal _toy car. It shouldn't have broken so easily. She looked up at Jason, who was sipping his beer. He then pulled the can up and sighed.

"I'm gonna get another beer. Watch 'em for her." Jason got up and walked over to the kitchen.

Wayne then looked up and Livy and smiled deviously. "Ugly, boy."

Livy gasped. "You can talk? You're only eight months?

"I hate you. You're ugly and everybody else hates you."

"D-don't talk like that!" Livy wiggled a finger at him. "That's not nice!"

"Like that awful hair style." Wayne smirked. "You're pathetic and I hate you."

"Stop!"

"Livy!" Jason ran in the room. "What's going on?"

"Wayne! H-he's saying-."

"Wayne can't talk, he's eight months."

"But-."

"Livy," Damian said as he waked in the room. "Ali says she needs you. Come with me."

Livy quickly got up and ran to Damian, who grabbed her arm and led her towards a door. "I heard everything that demon child said."

"You did?" Livy asked hopefully.

"Wayne's not normal. How can he be eight months already when he's only been gone for three?"

Livy's eyebrows perked.

"Something's wrong. We gotta fix this."


	97. Reunion pt3

**LOL, Preist Jason :D**

* * *

**~Reunion pt.3~**

"Uh-huh." Ali nodded as she held the phone to her ear. "I see. So, by the end of this week, he'll be ten." Ali looked at Wayne, who on his third day as a two-year-old, was pulling at Livy's hair. "And after that, he'll age normally?" She looked back at Livy; Damian was pulling Wayne from her hair. "Okay. Thanks Persephone, I'll speak to you later. Bye." Ali hung up the phone and looked up at Jason.

"So?" He asked.

"Hades injected Wayne with a human growth hormone serum so that way we can watch Wayne grow up before our eyes. But before Hades left, Persephone fed him something that would _slow _down the effect to only age ten. After that, he'll grow yearly like a normal child." Ali said as she looked at her son, who had punched Damian in the chest and sent him flying backwards.

"And the strength?" Jason pointed.

"To protect Wayne from the demons that want him. _That _stays with him forever." Ali sighed.

"Oh joy."

"Momma!" Wayne shouted as he waddled over to Ali. "Momma! I want to learn how to kill people like Daddy used to kill them!"

"Dad doesn't do that anymore." Jason growled as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I hate you then!" Wayne shouted and ran upstairs. Jason seemed unfazed.

"Your son just told you he hated you." Ali said softly.

Jason shrugged. "I'll poor holy water on him tonight as punishment."


	98. Reunion pt4

**~Reunion pt.4~**

A week past and Wayne was now ten. Throughout the whole week, Wayne had quickly stopped being mean to Livy and started being nicer, thought they couldn't say the same for Damian. Wayne was cruel and even shoved Damian down the stairs whenever Damian did something nice for Livy. After Wayne had turned seven, he began to complement Livy and tell her how pretty she was. At first, Livy thought it was all a lie, but when Wayne said that her hair looked beautiful short, she was sold.

It took Ali a couple of days, but she finally realized that Wayne had feelings for Livy. Ali sighed and slammed her back on the bed. Jason looked at her and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Our family's fucked up, Jason." She stated as she stared up in the ceiling.

"What? No it's not." Jason propped himself on one elbow.

"Jason, you're an ex-murderer, I'm immortal and can never _ever _die, our son is a demon child who's in love with his aunt, who is a trained assassin and is only seven."

"That doesn't mean our family's fucked up." Jason smiled.

"Then what _does _it mean?"

"That we're different." He sat up. "And last time I checked, you liked being different. And, what do you mean Wayne's in love with his aunt?"

"Haven't you seen the way he treats Livy?" Ali asked with a cock brow.

Jason shook his head.

"Of course not." Ali sighed.

"Look, even if Wayne _is _in love with Livy, it's just a crush. He'll get over it."

"He's also been attacking Damian."

"So have I."

"But he's actually _trying _to kill Damian."

"He'll get over that, too."

Ali looked at Jason with pleading eyes.

"Ali, Wayne will be fine." He leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."


	99. Reunion pt5

**WARNING: DO _NOT _TRY THIS CHEMICAL COMPOUND AT HIM. YOU _WILL _DIE.**

* * *

**~Reunion pt.5-the Kill~**

Damian walked into the Batcave and sighed. Livy was nowhere to be found. _again_. Lately she's been helping Wayne out with _everything. _And he's been a complete asshole to Damian. Right now, he just wanted to find Livy and tell her that Mathew kept scratching the bed sheets in his room. But she wasn't in the bat cave, or her room, or the kitchen. His guess, out with Jason. So he just sighed and turned around…until he heard something splash on the floor.

Damian turned around to see Wayne standing in the middle of the bat cave with water spilt on the floor in a puddle in front of him. He also wore a gas mask.

"What are you doing, Wayne?" Damian asked as he crossed his arms.

"Do you know what _this _is?" Wayne pulled out a large vile that contained a clear liquid in it.

Damian squinted his eyes and leaned forward. "It's…" He finally saw the small sticker on the vile: NaN3. "Sodium Aside." He leaned back. "What are you doing with that?"

"Do you know what happens when it's mixed with water?" Wayne pulled the vile over the water.

"It turns into Oxygen Aside." Damian took a step back.

"Exactly, which is _deadly_ when it touches bare skin and when you _breath _it in." Wayne smirked.

"What are you doing? Put that down before you hurt yourself."

"Oh, it's not _me _I'm going to hurt, Damian." Wayne raised the vile and slammed it down on the water. A puff of smoke swirled around and flew through the air. Damian was grabbed by the collar and thrown up the stairs. He looked to see that it was Ali who had saved him.

"Get out of here and don't let _anyone _in here until I say so, okay?" Ali cried as her skin began to burn. Damian ran out of the bat cave and closed it shut. Ali suddenly began to gasp for air as the skin on her face began to burn rapidly, she pulled her hands up to her throat and coughed harshly; the inside of her throat was as if she had drank acid and she could feel her lungs being shredded faster then fast. Her eyes watered and finally, her lungs had dissipated and she fell to the floor dead.

Wayne walked over and stared down at his mother. "Mommy?" He got to his knees. "Mommy, why would you save him? I didn't want him alive. I wanted him dead. He has Livy…_I _want Livy."

"L-Livy's your _aunt_, Wayne." Ali whispered as she slowly came to. "You can't love your aunt, Honey."

"But…I-I-who _can _I love, mommy? I want someone to love like you and father…" Wayne whispered back.

"Sweetheart, you'll find someone like that _one_ day. But not today." Ali smiled. "I understand how you feel. But don't worry. You _will _find someone for you."

Wayne smiled. "Is Grandfather going to be mad at me?"

"Only if we don't clean this out in time."

* * *

**A/N: NaN3 is a _real _chemical compund. As I explained it the way Ali had died, it burns the skin off your face and shreds your lungs till they are _nothing_. Oxygen Aside is basically a smoke acid that will killl you in at _least _4-5 seconds depending on how much you take in. Do _not _try this at home or you _will _die a quick-yet painful death. **


	100. West

**This one doesn't have Ali in it. And this one_ is _the _last _chapter of A Mother's Touch :'(. I know, how sad! I had promised myself that once I get to a hundred, I'd finish it. But, don't _worry _my loves! I'm going to make _another _story with Ali and Livy called Those Moments. Which is supposed to be told as if it were in the future, type thing. :D Look out for it :D**

* * *

**~West~**

"Hey, Wayne!" Livy shouted as she ran down into the bat cave with someone behind her. "I want you to meet someone!"

Wayne gasped as he saw the little girl behind Livy. Her long fiery red hair was pulled up into high pony tails, her bangs rested on top of her flawless forehead. Her eyes were a sparkling emerald and when she smiled at him, she glowed. She wore a yellow tank top and jean capris.

"Wayne, this is Iris West, Impulse. But you can call her Irey." Livy said as Irey stepped forward and her eyes met with Wayne's blue-green ones.

"Iris, this is Wayne Todd, the demon child."

"I thought that was Damian." Iris looked back at Livy.

"Well, I-uh-you see-." Wayne stuttered.

"There you are," Bruce said from the top of the steps. "Your mother wants me to spend time with you."

"She does?"

"I _am _technically your grandfather. So, _yeah_." Bruce rubbed the back of his head.

"Patrol?" Wayne shrugged.

"I guess." Bruce nodded.

"Oh, can Irey and I come, too!" Livy asked.

"N-."

"Yes!" Wayne shouted. "I-I mean, if that's cool with Irey."

Livy smiled. "You cool with that, Irey?"

Irey smiled brightly. "Yeah."

"But I'm not-."

"No one cares, Bruce." Wayne said quickly before he headed towards the stairs. Irey soon followed after and began to talk to Wayne.

Livy walked over to Bruce, who seemed a little down. Livy grabbed his hand. "I care, Bruce."

* * *

**Goodbye! A Mother's Touch :'( **


End file.
